Mummies At Twilight
by LoveTwiGirl
Summary: The Mummy and Twilight crossover. Bella and her brother, Emmett, look for Hamunaptra. They find it with help from Edward Masen. Their adventure leads them to new people- friends and enemies. One of their enemies being the mummy, Jacobb-Lack, Bella awoke.
1. Prologue

**If something is written in **_italic_** in this story, the person is either speaking Egyptian or Arabic. It's just easier that way.**

* * *

The tension in the air was clear. I held on tightly to my weapon. It was a shotgun, that I had recently gotten. It wasn't my strongest weapon, but it would do. I had my revolvers tucked in their holsters, two on my left side, two on my right side. I also had four more guns, one in each of my back and front pockets. This was a battle, and I had to be prepared. Our opponents had horses, and we only had guns, with the exception of the boss, who had a horse. They outnumbers us, but we had to give it a try. Our opponents got ready, and we awaited our boss's signal.

Sweat formed on my forehead, the sun beating at me. My white shirt clung to me, and I was tempted to just take it off, but was satisfied with just pulling the sleeves up to my elbow. I took a glance at the boss, and he caught my eyes. He looked terrified. He shouted something I didn't quite understand, just as he turned his horse, and galloped away.

''What did he say?'' I asked Mike, whom was leaning beside me, with his own shotgun.

''Screw this. I want to live.'' Mike said, in a nervous voice. He turned to me, with a scared smile. ''Looks like you just got promoted.'' He let out a nervous chuckle. I groaned.

''Perfect.'' I muttered.

''It'll be alright my friend.'' Mike said.

''At least you stayed.'' I smiled at him. He nodded slowly.

''Yeah. Right.'' The way he said it, made me frown.

''Steady!'' I shouted to the people amongst me. The sound of shotguns being adjusted could be heard, as they cleared against the rocks, we were hiding behind. Our opponents started for us. ''Steady!'' I repeated. They started riding faster. They were getting closer and closer.

''Have a nice life, all of you. I'm going.'' Mike jumped up and started running the same way our boss had. ''Wait for me!'' He yelled.

''Fucking hell.'' I growled. ''Steady!'' I shouted. I gulped, seeing exactly how many people were running towards us. ''FIRE!'' I ordered.

The sound of guns echoed in the air. I shot like a wild man, as our opponents got closer, but also fewer. I used up all my shotgun's bullets, and threw it to the ground with a growl, as I got out my revolvers from their holsters, holding them in each of my hands. I rose from the ground, and started backing out, along with my men, as our opponents got over the rocks we were hiding behind. I jumped up in the air, as someone shot less than an inch from my foot. I started running backwards, as I shot wildly. The bullets were quickly used up.

''Damn it!'' I growled.

I got out my other revolvers, thankful that I stocked up, plenty. I looked around the place, seeing my men lessen, as our opponents seemed to grow larger. What the hell was peoples obsession with owning this land?'! What the hell was so damn valuable here in Hamunaptra?'! I used up my bullets, again, and pulled out my other revolvers. I only had the two guns in my hands, and the two in my back pockets left. Even if I was so lucky as to get someone, with every single bullet, it still wouldn't be enough. I was a dead man, no matter what. But I had to try. I just had to.

I wasn't one to give up, never had been.

''If there is a God in this fucking world, then he better work his freaking magic and help me out here.'' I grumbled under my breath, as I threw my empty revolvers on the ground, and got out my last ones. I spotted Mike, and started running towards him. ''MIKE! RUN! GET INSIDE!'' I shouted at him.

He looked at me, then saw all the men behind me. He screamed and started running faster. He headed for the only safe place. I ran after him. I barely had any bullets left, so I needed to find a safe place. Mike saw me coming after him, and I smiled at him, as he got closer to the safe place. I was just feet away. Mike got to the place's door, and started closing it. My eyes widened and I sped up.

''Mike! Don't close the door!'' I shouted. He ignored me. ''MIKE!'' I yelled. He looked at me, smirking. ''DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!'' I roared. I was just one foot away. I could have easily slipped through, none of our opponents would be able to get into the place, not with their horses. I was just about to reach the door, when Mike fully closed it. ''MIKE! YOU ASSHOLE!'' I growled.

I hit my hand on the door, just as someone shot at me, from where I stood. A man on a horse was just right out the door. I cursed under my breath. I lifted my revolver and shot just by the horse's feet, getting it to panic and gallop away. I got out from where I was, just to be met by another man. He aimed his gun at me, and I shot him in the neck and jumped from the place, just as he shot at me. I was surprised I hadn't gotten hurt yet. I looked around the place, and couldn't see any of my men. It was no longer our opponents. It was my opponents.

About five of them spotted me, and I started running for it, shooting at the ones whom followed me. I finished up my bullets, and threw the guns at them, having no other options. I got lucky, and hit one of the men in the head, hard, making him fall off the horse. I sped away, as fast as I could. I was getting cooked in my clothes, and I had never hated the sun so much in my life, as I ran for my life, literally. I stopped up, as more of my opponents appeared from the way I was running. I turned left, and ran even faster. They had horses, and I was simply on my feet. Even though I was quite fast, they would catch up with me.

''I'm going to fucking die.'' I muttered.

The sounds of horses feet grew. Bullets were fired at me. I stopped up again, as my opponents, yet again, appeared in the direction I was running. I let out a frustrated roar, as I turned in the only direction there was left for me to take. I ran, until I came to a dead end, in front of a weirdly shaped wall. I was about to run around it, when someone fired at me. I jumped back from the bullet, that went in the direction I was about to run. The men on their horses stood in the way of my escape. Someone gasped, and started mumbling something I didn't understand.

I was standing against the weirdly shaped wall, my arms covering my face, rather wanting to get shot in the chest, rather than the face. That would hurt like hell. I didn't hear another gunshot, but I heard shouting and screaming. Then the sound of horse galloping. I let my arms fall, and saw the men running away from me. I frowned and stepped away from the wall. I looked up at it, and my eyes widened.

It wasn't a wall, but a statue. I hadn't seen it before. I didn't know, who the statue was of. It looked a bit like a dog, but the nose was more like a fox's. I began hearing whispers. Chanting. Then I heard howls. I turned around, immediately, looking all around the place, and saw nothing. I was panting, from all the running. The howls and chanting kept going, nothing else could be heard.

Suddenly the sand whirled up from the ground. I let out a surprised scream, and jumped. The sand whirled up again, but from a different place, this time. I jumped again, as the sand continue to whirl around. I started running, heading back to the rocks I had hid behind, just moments ago. I saw the bodies of my men, all around the place, and slowed down. If any of them had survived, I wouldn't know. I could only see the bodies.

I felt eyes on my back, and turned around, seeing nothing. I looked up, at a cliff and saw many people, dressed in black, on horses. I gulped, wondering if these were more of my opponents. I decided not to wait and find out, and started running out into the desert. If I was lucky, I would find someone who could help me.

?POV:

''_He remains undiscovered._'' I murmured.

''_What about him?_'' Rosalie, my sister, asked. I looked at the man, that was looking around at the dead bodies.

''_He saw it. He heard the warnings, too. Though, I don't think he understood what the words meant._'' Alice said.

''_Should we kill him?_'' Rosalie asked.

''_No._'' I answered.

The man turned to look up at us. I couldn't see his expression, from so far away. He took a few steps forward, still looking at us. I knew my friends were waiting for me to say more. If Alice said he had seen and heard the warnings, he must have. Alice was never one to mistaken. She was always right. The man started running towards the desert, after one last glance up at us.

''_Jasper? Are you sure?_'' Rosalie asked.

''_The desert will take care of him, for us._''

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Secretly Discovered

''Bella? Bella? Where are you?''

''Here, Esme!'' I said.

''There you are!'' Esme smiled, her arms filled with books. ''Be careful on that ladder.'' She said.

''Will do.'' I smiled, as I put some books in place. ''Did you need anything?'' I asked, still putting books away.

''Yes. I got some more books for you to put away, on the desk. Oh, and could you tell Carlisle, that lunch is almost ready, when you see him?'' Esme asked, in her normal kind voice.

''Sure.'' I said.

''Thank you, dear.'' She said, before walking away.

I got down from the ladder, and took as many of the books on the desk, as I could. I looked at the letter, and saw that they were to be in the S section. I moved the ladder, and got back up and started putting the books in place. I read the front, as I put the books away. Sehkmet, Seshat, Shu, Socrates, Sobek, Tuthmosis…Hold on.

''Tuthmosis?'' I frowned. ''What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the T section.'' I shook my head. ''T, T, T…'' I looked around. ''There. T.''

I leaned over to the shelf behind me, holding the book out. I was almost there. I leaned a bit more. The ladder tilted away from the shelf, and I let out a shriek. I dropped the book, and my hand flew to the ladder. I gulped, as I stood in-between the two shelves, the ladder leaning against nothing. I tried moving the ladder, towards the shelf, and almost fell to the ground. I grimaced, and tried to move again.

''Esme! ESME!'' I called. Nothing.

I started tilting back and forth against the shelves. I tried to slowly land on one of the shelves, but came towards it too quickly. I let out another shriek, as I landed on the shelf, and it tipped over. The ladder fell down with the shelf, and I jumped off the ladder. The shelf pushed another shelf, that pushed another, that also pushed another and a chain reaction started, ending with all of the shelves falling. The last one was about to fall on me, but I quickly scrambled out of the way.

I got up from the floor. I looked around the library, and a hand flew to my mouth. I bit my lower lip, and winced.

''Oops.''

''What in the world?'!''

I whirled around and saw Carlisle coming in to the room, eyes wide. He stared all around the room, his eyes lastly landed on me. He started shaking his head, chanting the word 'no', again and again. He started walking over to me, still shaking his head, as he kept glancing around the room. I looked down, embarrassed, still biting my lower lip. Carlisle stopped in front of me, still chanting 'no'. He threw his arms in the air.

''Oh, look at this! Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts! Anything but you. Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!'' Carlisle groaned.

''I'm so sorry, Carlisle. It was an accident.'' I said.

''Sweetie. Ramses destroying Syria, that was an accident. You are a catastrophe!'' Carlisle sighed. ''I know you're clumsy, but how in the world did you do…THIS!'' He waved his hands around the room.

''Well, I was on the ladder, and was leaning behind me to the shelf, that was there, trying to put a book in it's place-''

''You couldn't just have moved the ladder, to the other shelf?'!''

''Um, well.'' I blushed fiercely. ''I didn't really think of that.'' I admitted, sheepishly.

''Why do I put up with you?'' He sighed.

''Well, you put up with me…because I can read and write in ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics _and_ hieratic.…and, well…I am the only person within five thousand miles who can properly code and catalogue this library, that's why!'' I shouted, feeling defensive.

''No. I put up with you, because I was good friends with your parents- may they rest in peace. I put up with you, because my wife is your mother's sister. And I put up with you, because I know you're a smart girl, and you will do great things one day. But until then, could you stop doing things like…well, things like this.'' He gestured around the room.

''I'll try.'' I sighed.

''Could you get the others and tell them to clean this mess up, as soon as possible?'' Carlisle asked.

''Sure. Oh, and Esme said that lunch is almost ready.'' I said.

''Where is your brother?'' He asked.

''Like I would know that.'' I snorted. Carlisle chuckled, but then winced as he once again glanced around the room.

''We could use his help.'' He murmured, as he left the room.

I let out a sigh. I heard a noise, coming from the library's exhibition. I frowned and walked over to the door. The exhibition was closed for today. The room was dark and there were torches to light up the room. It was to make the exhibition more real-like. I took one of the torches, that stood by the door, and entered the room. I listened, but heard nothing. I wondered if it was just my mind, playing tricks on me. But then I heard something. I frowned and looked around.

''Abdul?'' I asked, walking further into the room. No response. ''Mohammed?'' I called. Again, no response. ''Bob?'' I tried.

Still nothing. The noise came again, this time from one of the sarcophaguses. I frowned and walked over to it. The sarcophagus was open, which made my frown broaden. I put the torch in a holder, by the sarcophagus and looked inside of it. Just as I looked inside, the corpse inside the sarcophagus, jumped into my face. I screamed, and jumped into the air, falling backwards and landing on my behind.

''I want blood! Blah!'' A male voice said, in a scary voice. Thereafter a very loud, shaking, booming laughter that I could recognize from anywhere, filled the room.

''Emmett!'' I shouted and scrambled up from the ground. ''What do you think you're doing!'?'' I scowled at him.

Emmett was sitting inside of the sarcophagus, one of his arms resting around the corpse. He was laughing like a madman. He looked at me, still laughing. I moved his arm away from the body, and put it down gently. Emmett had stilled his loud laughter to deep chuckles. I hit him on the arm, and he just grinned at me.

''Have you no respect for the dead?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

''Of course I do, but sometimes I'd rather like to join them.'' Emmett said, still grinning at me.

''Behave. Or I will personally see to it that you join them.'' I threatened. ''This goofy, careless, childish behavior of yours is the reason for why you lost your job and ruined your carrier. Along with you acting like a thief, at times, of course.'' I said.

''My dear, sweet, baby sister!'' Emmett started getting out of the sarcophagus, as he spoke. ''I'll have you know, that I do not steal things. I borrow them.'' He said. I rolled my eyes.

''Where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you since yesterday. Lunch is almost ready, and I need your help in the library. There has been a bit of an accident.'' I said.

''What did you do this time, sis?'' Emmett asked, leaning against the sarcophagus. I sighed and sat down by one of the statues.

''Who said I did anything?'' I asked, offended.

''Well?'' He smirked. I blushed.

''I _accidentally_ tipped over _one_ shelf, and then a chain reaction kind of, sort of, started…by accident.'' I said, sheepishly, looking down.

''HA!'' Emmett started laughing. ''Only you, Bells! Only you!'' He said, through his laughter.

''Laugh all you want, big brother. _You're_ the one who's going to put everything in place.'' I smirked. Emmett stopped laughing, and glared at me. ''Now, where the bloody hell have you been?'' I asked.

''Just walked around. Here and there.'' He shrugged.

''Emmett, please don't tell me you've gotten yourself into trouble again. I'm really not in the mood for it. I have already messed up the library, and Bembridge scholars rejected my application, again, saying I didn't have enough experience in the field.'' I sighed.

''Well, don't worry, sis. I have just the thing to cheer you up!'' Emmett grinned and walked over to the sarcophagus, looking around inside of it.

''Oh, no, Emmett. Not another trinket. If I have to try and sell another piece of junk-'' I stopped, when Emmett came back over to me, holding an old looking artifact in front of me. ''For you.'' I finished, quietly. ''Where did you get this?'' I asked in a whisper.

''On a dig down, in Thebes.'' He said. ''My whole life I've never found anything, Bells. _Please_, tell me I've found something.''

He handed me the artifact, and I held it in my hands. It looked like it could be opened. It had ancient writing on it. By the looks of it, my personal opinion would be, that it was up to about…3000 years old! My eyes widened, as I gaped at the artifact. I looked at the writing. Something about a curse or a warning, or both, was written on it. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated, as Emmett shifted impatiently beside me.

''Well?'' He asked.

''Shhh.'' I shushed him.

The artifact hadn't been taken good care of. The writing was impossible to read, but obviously there. I turned the artifact in my hands, looking for some way to open it up. I found something that looked like a button. I pressed on it, but nothing happened. I saw another bump, that looked like a button, as well. I turned my hand, so I could press on both of the buttons. As I did so, the artifact popped open, becoming a little box. Inside of it, was an old piece of paper.

''Emmett.'' I said.

''Yes?'' He asked.

''I think you found something.'' I whispered.

''REALLY!'?'' Emmett shouted into my ear.

''Bloody hell, Em! No need for screaming.'' I snapped.

''Sorry, sis. Now! What did I find?'' He asked.

''I'm not sure. But you found something. Just give me a minute.'' I said.

''Well, could you hurry?'' He groaned. I shot him a glare. ''Sorry.''

I held the little box in my left hand, and took a hold on the paper with my right hand, gently lifting it up. I handed the box to Emmett, slowly, telling him to be careful with my eyes. I held the paper, folding it out slowly and softly. It was extremely old, and could easily crumple. I folded it out, with the best care. Excitement started crawling over me. I bit my lower lip, as I unfolded the old piece of paper.

It wasn't just a piece of paper. No. It was…

''A map.'' I gasped.

''What? Like a treasure map?'' Emmett asked.

''Bloody hell, Emmett! You flabbergasting human being! Do you know what this is!'?'' I squealed, and jumped up.

''No! What is it?'!'' Emmett stood as well, looking at the map, over my shoulder. I turned to him, grinning like crazy. He was frowning, utterly confused. I rolled my eyes, at his obliviousness.

''This is…''

CPOV:

I rubbed my temples, with my index fingers.

Bella was a true nightmare, but I knew she was a good girl. She had great qualities, that would help her, in the future. She would become a great woman one day. But at this moment, she was a catastrophe of a little girl. Her clumsiness caused so much trouble for me. At times, she caused more trouble than good. But thankfully, that was only very few times. Her brother was even more of a catastrophe than her. The two of them were nothing like their parents. And then again, they were so much like their parents.

Emmett had inherited Renée's childish and careless behavior, but not much else. Bella had inherited Charlie's quiet and shy personality, and also his defensive outbursts. Everything else of their parents behavior, personality and acts, were not as much something they shared. The most that they had in common, with the Egyptian adventures woman and English police officer, were how they looked. I truly missed my dear friends. I knew Esme missed her sister, deeply, as well.

''It was an accident, Carlisle.'' Esme said.

''_All_ the shelves, Esme. Oh, the mess..…'' I sighed.

''Relax, dear.'' She said, as she walked behind me, and started massaging my shoulders. ''You know she didn't do it on purpose. She's just…a bit clumsy.'' She said.

''_A bit_ clumsy!'' I exclaimed. ''You saw the library! Something like that doesn't happen, from being _a bit_ clumsy.'' I said.

''Well, the shelves were standing a bit ridiculously. Anyone who accidentally knocked over one of the shelves, would knock over all of them, because one shelf would take another, that would take another and that would also take another down, with it. When everything is cleared up, you should line up those shelves, differently.'' Esme said.

''Oh, so it's my fault?'' I asked, turning my head to look at her.

''That's not what I'm saying.'' She said, continuing to massage my shoulders. ''I just think, that you shouldn't fully blame it on her. Besides, the boys will set things back up. No permanent damage was done.'' She kissed my cheek. ''You hungry?'' She asked.

''A bit.'' I said.

''I made sandwiches. They are in the kitchen. I'll just go find Bella.'' Esme said, and started walking towards the door. She was halfway there, when the door flew up and a very excited Bella came into the room.

''Carlisle, Carlisle!'' She shouted.

''Bella, there you are.'' Esme said. Emmett came in behind Bella, panting. It looked like he had been running. ''Oh, hello Emmett. Lunch is ready you two. I made sandwiches.'' She said.

''Bloody hell, Bella. I've never seen you run so fast.'' Emmett panted. ''Wait, did you say lunch?'' His attention turned to Esme.

''Yes. Would you like to eat outside or in the kitchen?'' She asked.

''I actually have something I want to discuss with Carlisle.'' Bella said, grinning widely. She was holding some old-looking piece of paper in her hand.

''Esme, dear, could you bring lunch in here?'' I asked.

''Of course. I'll be right back.'' Esme smiled, as she walked out the door.

''Now, what has gotten you so bubbly, Bella?'' I asked.

Bella was still grinning, widely, as she trotted over to my desk. She looked at Emmett, whose panting had lessened, but was still there. Bella rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot impatiently. This must have been important. Emmett let out a final breath, and then walked over to my desk. He pulled over a chair, and sat down. Bella remained standing. She lifted up the paper in her hands, that was obviously old, and unfolded it on my desk. I frowned.

''An old piece of paper?'' I questioned.

''Look at it!'' She said. ''You see the cartush there? It is the official royal seal of Seti the 1st.'' She said.

_No. It can't be._

''Bella, you didn't exactly get A+ in history.'' I said.

''First of all, I did sometimes. And second. When it comes to Egyptian history, I am never wrong! And you know it! The cartush _IS_ the official royal seal of Seti the 1st!'' Bella said, firmly and almost angrily. She was having a defensive outburst- just like her father would have. ''Son of Sitre and Ramesses the 1st, father of Ramesses the 2nd, Tia, Amennefernebes and Henutmire. Some rumors claim, that he had another daughter, but nothing have been proven.'' She said. ''All facts. Check it.''

''I know the facts.'' I said.

''19th dynasty. He was said to be, the wealthiest pharaoh of them all.'' She murmured.

''Ooh, I like the sound of that. I very much like the sound of that.'' Emmett grinned widely. Bella rolled her eyes.

''I've already dated the map. It is around 3000 years old.'' She said, leaning beside me, so she could point at the map. ''And if you look at the hieratic right there. Well…'' Bella grinned even wider than her brother. ''It's Hamunaptra.'' She said, excitedly.

''Oh, Bella. Don't be ridicules.'' I rolled my eyes.

_Oh, no…_

''We're not treasure hunters, and Hamunaptra is just some silly myth. It doesn't exists!'' I scoffed.

''What's Hamunaptra?'' Emmett asked, confused.

''Come on, Em! Everyone's heard of Hamunaptra!'' Bella exclaimed. ''The City of the Dead? Ring any bells?'' She asked.

''Wait, City of the Dead?'! Isn't the wealth of Egypt suppose to be hidden there, somewhere?'' He asked.

''Yes. It's an ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs. Hamunaptra is also suppose to contain two special books. The Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living. The Book of the Living is also known, as the Book of Amun-Ra. The Book of Amun-Ra is suppose to be made purely of gold.'' Bella said. Emmett's jaw dropped.

''G-g-gold? Gold?'! All gold?'! Pure beautiful gold?'!'' He exclaimed. ''Bloody hell!'' He shouted. Bella beamed, along with him.

''Now, now. All of this is just stories, legends and myths. None is proven to be true. It does not exists.'' I said, firmly.

_This can't be good…._

_Where the hell did you two get this?'!_

''Yes, yes, Carlisle. I know of the silly nonsense that's been told, about curses and mummies and all that. But my research has let me to believe, that Hamunaptra itself truly does exists. And this is the proof!'' Bella said. ''Think about it. If this is not a map to Hamunaptra, then do tell me, what is it?'' She asked.

''A piece of old paper, with drawings on it.'' I shrugged.

_I need to get rid of this. They can't find it. What to do…what to do…?_

''It is not!'' Bella shouted.

''Wait. If it is a map to Hamunaptra, then what?'' Emmett asked, standing up. He walked over to behind my chair. Bella turned to him, as she spoke.

''We'll have to find it then, won't we?'' She said.

''How?'' Emmett asked.

''We should hirer someone, that can lead us around in the desert. We need camels, lots of water, some food…oh, this is so exciting! The City of the Dead, out there, somewhere, and we have a map that can lead us to it! Think about the antic artifacts we can find, the scrolls with ancient writing, the history we'll discover..…'' Bella said, with wonder.

''All the money we'll make. Treasures of gold, jewels, valuable statues…'' Emmett said, with wonder as well.

''Forget about money! Think about the history, the knowledge, the facts we'll learn from scrolls and books.'' Bella said.

As they continued talking, I looked around for some form of way, to get rid of the paper. I couldn't understand how they found it, in the first place. This map had been searched for, for years! And then it ends up in the hands of the treasure seeker and the knowledge searcher. Bella was a smart girl, and Emmett was a tough guy. They might be able to follow the map, and come to Hamunaptra. But I couldn't have that. It couldn't possibly end good. They would get killed, even if I had a say in the business.

''Bella, Hamunaptra is just a _myth_.'' I said, as I still thought of a way, to destroy the map.

I had to get her to forget about this, make her think it was nonsense, even though it wasn't. I then spotted the candlelight, on my desk, and an idea popped up in my head. I looked at Bella and Emmett, whom were looking at me. I had to turn their attention, to something else, so I could burn the map, unnoticed. This would be a perfect time for Esme, to appear. She could distract them for me. But, of course, she didn't come. I thought of something to say, as to turn their attention to each other, instead of me.

''Now, why do you even want to go search in the desert, for a non-existing place?'' I asked.

''There's gold!'' Emmett exclaimed.

''Think of the knowledge!'' Bella exclaimed, at the same time as Emmett. She turned to look at him, disapprovingly. ''Is that all you think about? Even if we did find treasure, we should give some to this libraries exhibition. The rest we should give to the museums, that mum gave her findings to.'' She said.

''Yeah, yeah. We can sell the treasure.'' Emmett shrugged.

''Sell? I vote for donating.'' Bella said.

''DONATING?'! Bells, you know I hate that word.'' Emmett scrunched his nose, as if he had smelled something bad.

I took this as my opportunity. I looked at them, from the corner of my eye. I slowly lifted the map, as if examining it, just incase they saw what I was doing. I slowly held it closer to the candlelight. Emmett and Bella continued their argument, about what to do, with their findings. I could see from the corner of my eye, that Bella was looking stubbornly at Emmett, whom was looking back at her, with rolling eyes. I held the map just above the candlelight.

''Your arguments are a waste of time. There is nothing to find.'' I said. The map caught on fire. ''Oh!'' I faked a gasp.

''What is-'' Bella turned and let out a gasp. ''No, no, no!'' She shouted.

I pretended to drop the paper, from my hand, to the floor, because of it being on fire. Her and Emmett rushed around the desk, and kneeled on the ground, quickly trying to put out the fire on the map. They turned the fire off, and Bella lifted the map up, ever so slowly, gently examining it. Emmett was hovering over the map, practically biting his lip off. Bella blew gently, and the burned off pieces of the map, flew away with the blow. There wasn't much that had gotten burned off, and I didn't like that a least bit.

''Bloody hell, Carlisle. You fool! You burned off Hamunaptra, on the map.'' Emmett growled, eyes glued to the paper.

''It was probably for the best. Many idiots have wondered out, in the empty desert, seeking Hamunaptra and finding nothing. Most have never returned. Don't waste your time- or your lives.'' I said.

''Maybe…it was for the best.'' Bella sighed. ''This was an one and only chance, and we lost it. Trying to find Hamunaptra, without itself on the map, would just be a waste of time.'' She sighed again.

''My gold!'' Emmett cried.

''That's all you think about, isn't it? Bloody gold!'' Bella snapped. ''We could have found an entire lost city, Emmett. And your worried about your stupid gold.'' She huffed.

''I got sandwiches.'' Esme said, coming into the room. She frowned, as she saw Emmett and Bella on the floor. Emmett's face filled with grief, and Bella's a mix between sadness and anger. ''What did I miss?'' She asked.

''Carlisle burned Hamunaptra.'' Emmett pouted.

''What?'' Esme frowned, looking at me.

''Bella and Emmett got a map, that they think is the map to Hamunaptra. Which is absolutely ridicules. I accidentally burned the spot, where the so-called City of the Dead, was supposedly written.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Esme nodded. ''Children, that place is just a myth. Don't waste your time.'' She said. ''Are you hungry?'' She asked, holding up the tray with sandwiches.

''Not really.'' Emmett sighed.

''I got one with three layers of bacon.'' Esme said.

''You know what, I do feel a bit hunger coming its way.'' Emmett grinned, and got up from the floor. Bella slowly stood too, eyes still fixed on the map. She folded it together, and stuck it in her pocket. I could only hope, that she would throw it out later.

…

''Esme, dear, what should we do?'' I asked.

''Inform Jasper, so he can take care of things?'' She questioned, knowingly. Bella and Emmett were sleeping, in their rooms, by now.

''We _should_ inform him. But let's think about this. Jasper isn't always on mercy's side, when it comes to things like this. The map is ruined, so they won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. We just need a way, to get a hold on the rest of the map, for safeties sake.'' I said.

''Alice, then. She is all-knowing. She has probably already seen this coming.'' Esme said.

''If she has, no reason in contacting her. She would surely come, herself. We just can't be sure, whether with or without Jasper.'' I murmured.

''Alice always knows best.'' Esme said, kissing my cheek. I smiled at her.

''She is all-knowing.'' I chuckled.

''Listen, what about the two of us go to bed…'' Esme smirked and winked at me, as she leaned towards my face. ''And then we'll worry about things later.'' She said, and pecked my lips.

''Sounds good to me.'' I grinned.

BPOV:

''Emmett?'' I whispered.

''Huh?'' He grunted, as respond.

''What are we going to do?'' I asked, still whispering. I turned in my bed, so I was facing where he laid. He had his back to me, and his arms and legs sprawled over the bed.

The two of us shared a room. The house we lived in was quite big, but that was more the living room and kitchen, that was so. There weren't that many rooms, and we kept as many free as possible. Esme often offered a place to stay, to friends that came for visits, so they wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. I didn't mind sharing a room with Emmett. Our room was quite big, anyhow. It wasn't often that Emmett stayed home, anyway, so it was more my room- most of his things were spread around the house. The only thing I had a problem with, was his snoring.

''With what?'' He grumbled.

''Hamunaptra.'' I whispered. ''We could have found it, Em. We could have found the City of the Dead. _Us_. Mum believed that it existed. She just never found it. But we could have. She would have been so proud. But now…'' I sighed. Mum always told me stories, of Hamunaptra. Some scary, some happy and others unbelievable.

''Why are you talking like that?'' He mumbled. He sounded a bit more awake, but still sounded rather sleepy.

''Like what?'' I asked.

''Like we aren't going to find Hamunaptra. What changed your mind?'' He mumbled, sleepily, yawning.

''Emmett, how do you suppose we find Hamunaptra? Carlisle burned the spot on the map, where it was suppose to be.'' I sighed.

_How could he be so careless?_

''I would have never guessed Carlisle, to be so careless. You would think, he would have taken better care, like he always does.'' Emmett yawned.

''Yeah…you would.'' I mused. ''Do you...do you think...he did it on...on purpose?'' I asked. He snorted.

''Carlisle? No way. Why would he do that?'' He asked. I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it, because he was laying with his back to me, and his eyes were surely closed, as well.

''Anyhow. The map is more or less useless. Without the destination on it, we can't possibly find it.'' I said.

''Maybe he's been there before.'' Emmett grumbled.

''Who? Carlisle?'' I asked.

''No.'' He snorted. ''The guy.'' He grumbled, his voice becoming more and more sleepy. I doubted, he knew what he was saying. Still, curiosity had me.

''What guy?'' I asked.

''The American guy.'' He said, so quietly, that if the room hadn't already been silent, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

''What American?'' I asked, in a whisper. No answer. ''Emmett?'' I whispered. No answer. ''Emmett?'' I tried again, a little louder. A snore filled the room, and I sighed. He had fallen asleep.

''You've got a heck of a lot to explain, tomorrow, Emmett Swan.'' I muttered, as I turned my back to him. He was surely just mumbling unconscious words. The things he said, just didn't make sense.

I didn't fall asleep, at first, thinking about what Emmett had said. Hamunaptra was seen as a myth, because no one had ever discovered it. No one knew where it was, nor if it truly did exists. Many had tried to find it. The ones whom had returned, were the ones who had given up, before the journey had barely begun. But not all of them could possibly have died from thirst, in the desert, could they? Had something happened to them? Something, that had nothing to do with the heat?

Now, I definitely weren't the one to believe in the supernatural. I believed, that curses and all that nonsense, now, _they_ were myth. Lost cities, were not myths. They were lost, but out there. I had had an obsession with Hamunaptra, since I was a child. I dreamed of discovering it, as I grew up. My mum would tell me stories, of what Hamunaptra would be like. She said, that someday, a Swan would discover Hamunaptra. One of the reasons, why I so badly wanted to find it. Emmett is more of a treasure hunter, even if he was a treasure stealer. I wanted to be like my mum, and discover Hamunaptra.

Bella Swan. The first to find the City of the Dead.

''_Maybe he's been there.''_

Could someone already have discovered Hamunaptra, without anyone else knowing?

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Spit & Punches

There was complete silence, as we ate breakfast. Esme's cat, Renée- named after her sister, and my and Emmett's mum- was drinking milk, that was as white as her fur, from a red bowl. Carlisle and Esme kept exchanging glances, as if they were having a private conversation, with their eyes. Emmett was never much of the talker, whenever he was actually there, when we ate. He was stuffing himself with food, never pausing between bites. I ate a bit quickly, wanting to have a talk with Emmett.

''So...what will you two kids, be doing today?'' Esme asked.

''I was thinking, that me and Emmett could walk around the city, today. Just hang out.'' I said, with a shrug.

''And the nonsense about Hamunaptra?'' Carlisle questioned.

''You're so right, Carlisle. The City of the Dead.'' I shook my head. ''I don't know, what I was thinking. It's purely a myth.'' I said, keeping an eye on his reaction. He seemed relieved, but didn't say anything. ''Right, Em?'' I looked at Emmett, who was frowning. I told him with my eyes, to just agree with me. He nodded.

''Yeah.'' He mumbled, through a mouth filled with food.

''It's good to see, that you've come to your senses.'' Carlisle said. I frowned, but didn't reply.

_There's something he isn't telling us._

…

''So, why do you want to go to town?'' Emmett asked, through the bathroom door. I finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

''You got some explaining to do, mister.'' I pointed at him, with an accusing finger. He frowned, confused. ''Who's the 'American guy'?'' I asked, using air quotes. His eyes widened.

''W-w-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?'' He stammered. I narrowed my eyes at him. There was something he hadn't told me.

''You said; maybe he's been there. Last night. Remember? I asked you who, and you said; the American guy. Now, who is he?'' I asked.

''I-I-I don't know what you're talking about.'' Emmett said.

''Save it, Emmett.'' I said. ''Who is he?'' I asked.

''Well…remember when I told you, that I found the box, in a dig down in Thebes?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Well, I kind of, sort of…weren't telling the _complete_ truth.'' He said.

''And what is that suppose to mean?'' I asked, crossing my arms.

''Well…I did find it. Just not in a dig down. Or Thebes.'' He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Then where did you find it?'' I asked.

''This American guy, that is in prison. I found it, on him. And seeing as he's in prison, I thought I could borrow it.'' Translated from Emmett to English, that meant he stole it.

''You lied to me!'' I shouted.

''I lie to everybody! What makes you so special?'' He asked.

''I'm your sister!''

''Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible.''

''You are unbelievable!'' I growled. Then a thought popped into my mind, and I frowned. ''You think he's been in Hamunaptra before?'' I whispered.

''He had the map. He must have.'' Emmett replied. A grin spread over my face, and I felt like jumping up and down in place, but held back.

''We might still be able to find Hamunaptra. You've got to show me, where he is. Oh, and we can't tell Carlisle or Esme.'' I said.

''What? Why not?'' He asked.

''I feel like there's something, they aren't telling us. Carlisle seemed relieved, when I told him, we'd given up on Hamunaptra. I think, he might have burned the map, on purpose.'' I said.

''Why would he do that?'' Emmett asked.

''I don't know.'' I shrugged. ''But we'll find out later. Right now, you're going to show me the way, to your little friend.''

…

''I still can't believe you lied to me.'' I muttered, as we walked through the city. My arm was linked with Emmett's, as he lead the way.

''Would you just get over it already?'' He sighed.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply. I looked around us, as we walked. We weren't exactly in the nicest place, in this city. Then again, there were worse places than this. Emmett seemed at home, and I wondered how many times he had actually been here. Emmett stopped in front of a man, who was talking with someone, in Arabic. The man had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a very creepy aura over him. Emmett cleared his throat, and the man turned around. He raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at me. He smirked, and waved the man he had been talking to, off.

''Come here to sell?'' He asked, smirking at me.

''Eyes here, James.'' Emmett said. The man took his eyes from me, and looked at Emmett.

''What do you need, Emmett?'' He asked.

''You know each other?'' I questioned.

''Yeah. He sells some of the things I find, for me.'' Emmett told.

''And who's this lovely little thing?'' James asked, looking at me, still smirking. ''Something you might sell?'' He questioned.

''Eyes.'' Emmett growled. James looked back at him. ''My sister. And she isn't for sail.'' He said.

''What a shame.'' James purred. ''Do tell, if you change your mind.'' I glared at him. ''Now, why did you come?'' He asked.

''That guy you're going to hang. Where is he?'' Emmett asked.

''Which?'' James laughed.

''The American, you are going to hang, today. The one who spat you in the face.'' Emmett smirked. ''Oh, wait. All your prisoners spit you in the face.'' He laughed.

''Very funny.'' James sneered. ''I know which you're talking about. He's going to be hanged, in a couple of minutes. Why?'' He asked.

''I want to have a little chat with him.'' Emmett said.

''Want to get hit again?'' James laughed.

''Hit?'' I questioned.

''Don't ask.'' Emmett grumbled. ''Where is he?'' He asked.

''You go over there, and I'll bring him to you.'' James said, pointing towards an empty catch, that had a door inside of it, leading into a building.

''Alright.'' Emmett said. ''Come on, Bells.'' He said.

He tugged me over to the catch, as James walked over to some of the men, that were walking around the place. People all around us, spoke Arabic with one another. There were a couple of prisoners, in some of the catches. I wondered what this guy was in for. Emmett and I stood by the empty catch, that James had told us to stand by, and waited. Eventually the door opened, and two guards dragged a guy into the catch.

''Let me lead the word.'' Emmett said. I just nodded.

I looked at the guy, that was being dragged in. He looked very young, and unbelievably dirty. His face was covered in mud, as was the rest of him. His hair was long and untidy. He was a real mess, and I couldn't help but scrunch my nose at him. The two guards threw him on the ground, and closed the door. The guy glared at the door, as he pulled himself up. He then looked at Emmett and frowned. He walked over to the catch bars, and narrowed his eyes at him, curiosity in his eyes.

''What'd you want?'' The filthy man asked.

''Hi, I just wanted to-'' Emmett started, but the man interrupted him.

''Don't I know you?'' He asked. Emmett gulped. ''Yeah I do! You stole my box!'' The man shouted. He then hit Emmett in the face, making him fall to the ground. I gasped.

''OW!'' Emmett groaned.

''Maybe I should lead the word.'' I sighed. The man then looked at me, suddenly noticing me. ''Even though I'm sure my brother deserve that, could you be civil for a few minutes, so I can discuss some things with you?'' I asked, walking over to stand in front of the man.

''What about?'' The filthy man asked. I looked around, then leaned closer to him.

''Hamunaptra.'' I whispered.

''Yeah?'' He questioned.

''We found a map in your box. You probably already know about it.'' I said. The man rolled his eyes.

''Of course I do. Do I look like an idiot?'' He asked. ''Okay, don't answer that.'' He said, quickly. Strangely enough, I found it amusing and couldn't stop a small giggle from slipping from me. ''What do you want with me?''

''We're looking for Hamunaptra. The place it is suppose to be, got burned off the map, accidentally. We want to know, if you can help us with that.'' I told, quietly.

''Of course I can. I've been there.'' The man told. I gasped.

''You've been in Hamunaptra?'' I whispered.

''Yeah. Where do you think I found the box? New Zealand?'' The man snorted. I rolled my eyes.

''You swear?'' I asked, with narrowed eyes.

''Every _fucking_ day.'' He replied. I rolled my eyes again. I was about to rephrase myself, when he spoke. ''You want help to find the City of the Dead?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Too bad.'' The guy said, and sat down on the ground. I kneeled down on the ground, keeping myself at eye height with him.

''But you just said-''

''That I _can_ help. Not that I _would_.''

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Well, for one reason. I'm going to get hanged, in a couple of minutes. Second of all, what would it be in for me?'' He asked.

''Please? All my life, I've dreamed of finding Hamunaptra. My brother here plainly wants to find it, for the treasures. I need to find it, for personal reasons. And I also need to do this, to prove something. To myself and everyone else. I need your help. If you can get us to Hamunaptra, then please do.'' I pleaded. I couldn't help the pout on my lip.

''You really want help?'' He asked, leaning his head between two bars. I nodded, eagerly, again. He beckoned me closer, with his index finger. I leaned my head closer. ''Closer.'' He said. I did so.

He took a hold of my chin and then, shocking me completely, he kissed my lips fiercely. I gasped against his lips, but couldn't stop myself from getting in to the kiss. His lips moved gently, yet fiercely against mine. The kiss was…amazing. He pulled away, after just a few seconds. I stared at him, with wide eyes. He stared back at me, with narrowed eyes.

''Then get me fucking out of here.'' He said.

Before I could reply, the two guards came through the door, and pulled the man up from the floor. He tried struggling against them, as they dragged him through the door. I was frozen for a few minutes. I had just had my first kiss, by a guy I didn't even know the name off. And God…what a kiss! I got up from the ground, and walked over to Emmett, who was sitting on the ground, clutching the side of his face. I held my hand out to him.

''Don't be such a baby. It's not like you haven't been hit by someone, who you have stolen- I'm sorry, _borrowed_- from, before.'' I said, as I helped him up from the ground.

''Maybe. But, bloody hell, that guy hits hard. He's almost stronger than me.'' Emmett groaned, rubbing the side of his face.

''Get over it. We need to find James, so we can help that man out. If we do that, he said, he would help us find Hamunaptra.'' I told.

''How do you suppose we do that? If someone is to be hanged, James won't let them go, no matter what. There is no way.'' Emmett said.

''Well, we'll just have to find a way.'' I replied.

…

''Good luck.'' Emmett snorted.

I shot a glare at him, as I walked over to the chair, beside James. I sat down on it, and Emmett waited by the door. I looked over the balcony, and saw all the prisoners that were watching, the filthy man getting hanged. The same two guards, as before, were there, pulling the rope around his throat. I turned to James, who was looking at the scenario. I cleared my throat, and he turned to look at me. He smirked, widely, and I held back a glare.

''James, is there any possible way for me, to get you to let that man go?'' I asked. His smirk widened impossibly more, making him look extremely scary and creepy.

''Nah. Why would I let him go?'' He asked.

''What has he done, since he has to be hanged?'' I asked.

''Well, I asked him that, when he came.'' He told, smirk disappearing from his face, for once.

''What did he say?''

''He spit me in the face.''

I had no trouble, whatsoever, with believing that. I thought about what to say. It was clear, that I couldn't just ask James to let him go, and he would do it. He seemed like the kind of guy, who wanted something in return. I just didn't have anything to give. I looked at Emmett, and mouthed 'what now?' to him. He lifted his hand, and rubbed his thumb and middle finger together. I frowned, but then understood.

Money.

''I'll give you 100 pounds, if you release him.'' I said.

''Hmmm.'' James glanced at me, then looked back at the man, about to be hanged. He rubbed his chin in thought. ''I don't think so. I would pay 100 pounds, to see him get hanged.'' He said, going back to smirking again. ''Any last wishes?'!'' He shouted.

''Yeah! Loosen the knot and let me go!'' The man shouted back.

''_Shall we let him go, sir?'!_'' One of the guards asked, in Arabic. James hit his forehead, with his palm.

''_Are you an idiot?'!_'' James asked, in Arabic, rolling his eyes. ''Of course we don't let him go!'' He shouted, in a growl. The guard hit the man in the back of his head.

''What are you hitting me for?'! You asked!'' The man shouted.

''Alright, 200 pounds.'' I said.

''No.''

''300 pounds.''

''Hmmm. Tempting, tempting. But no.''

''500 pounds. That's as high as I can go.''

''Mm. What else?'' James turned to me, smirking widely. ''You know, I'm a very lonely man.'' He purred, putting his hand on my thigh.

I smacked it away, with my hand, as hard as I could. It flew off my thigh, and he winced. Some of the other prisoners, that were watching the man getting hanged, laughed, having seen their warden being hit by a woman. I glared at James, wanting to slap him in the face, for his ungentlemanly behavior. I truly disliked this vile man, and hoped, that I'd never have to see him in my life, again, after I saved the man, whose name I had yet to get, from getting hanged. James glared back at me, looking very displeased.

''Well then, I don't think so.'' James said, crossing his arms. ''_Hang him!_'' He ordered, to the guards.

''NO!'' I shouted. One of the guards pulled a handle, and the hatch underneath the man opened up, and he fell down. You could clearly see him choking, meaning his neck hadn't broken. ''He knows where Hamunaptra is.'' I hissed.

''What?'!'' James head snapped in my direction.

''He's been there. He knows where it is.'' I said.

''Honestly?'' James narrowed his eyes at me.

''Yes.'' I nodded. ''And if you let him go…'' I looked at the man, then snapped my head back to look at James. ''We'll give you ten percent.'' I offered.

''Fifty percent.'' He said.

''Twenty.''

''Forty.''

''Thirty.'' I said, quickly.

''Twenty-five!'' James said, a mere second after me.

''Deal!'' I yelled, before he could say anything else. His eyes widened, with realization, and he threw his hand up in the air.

''Damn it!'' He growled, realizing what he had just said. ''Fine.'' He sneered. He turned to the guards. ''Cut him down!'' He groaned.

One of the guards lifted his sword, and cut the rope over. The man fell to the ground, and I rose from the chair, biting my lip. I hoped he hadn't gotten too badly hurt. The man rolled over to his side, some of his long dirty hair covering his face. He looked up at me, and I simply smiled down at him. James was cursing under his breath, growling about how stupid he had been, and how he could have gotten thirty percent. I turned to look at Emmett, who was holding his thumps up at me, grinning widely. I walked over to him, smiling.

''Let's get things ready.'' I said.

''What are we going to tell Esme and Carlisle?'' Emmett asked.

''We'll tell them, that there's a dig down somewhere. We can say, you invited me to go with you, and I said yes, because I haven't seen you for a while, and I would like to spend some time with you.'' I suggested.

''Okay. But I'll say it. You're a horrible liar, and we both know, I'm the master of deceives.'' He said.

''Well, you lie to me, constantly.'' I huffed, looking away.

''Would you just let it go?'!'' He groaned.

''Not a chance.'' I replied, as I walked pass him.

…

We left the place, after James promised to let the man go. We passed the man, and I told him, when and where we would be expecting him. He didn't respond, but simply nodded at me, with a raised eyebrow. After that, we were on our way back home. Emmett would take care of Esme and Carlisle and our transportation, while I would take care of packing. I made sure only to pack necessary things. Emmett had fixed the transportation, before he talked with Carlisle and Esme, which he was doing at this moment.

I took out the small box, that I had hidden well in mine and Emmett's room, just in case. I truly was very suspicious of Carlisle. I sat on my bed, after having packed up everything. I wondered what was taking Emmett so long, but just gave my attention to the box. It was annoying, that I couldn't see the writing. The poor box hadn't been taken care of, very well. I found the two buttons, and opened up the box. The lid spread out, looking like a star with extra tips. I took out the map, with as much care as possible. The box was soiled, but the map was perfectly fine.

''Someone didn't want it to get damaged.'' I murmured. It was clear that the map hadn't been taken out of the box more than a few times. But it had also, seemingly, always been put back in the box- that was, if this box was its original home. ''The City of the Dead.'' I whispered.

My hand glided over the map, and I gasped. Something, almost like a memory, suddenly flashed in my head, making me close my eyes.

_I crossed my arms, as I walked around my room. _Or, what felt like my room. I was seeing things, as if I was actually there, looking. Like I was the person, in the flashback- or, what felt like a flashback_. I was worried. He should have been back by now. I wanted to be there myself, but he didn't want me to see the cruelness. I don't want you traumatized, he had said. A laugh left me, thinking about how caring he was._

''_Oh, Anthony.'' I sighed, shaking my head. The delighted feeling of him caring about me,- loving me so- quickly passed. I could have lost him, and that was why I needed him to be with me, right now._

_I looked down at my hand. He had given me a map, to keep safe for him. I frowned, as I looked at it. I wasn't sure about this map. He knew where Hamunaptra was by heart now. My father had been there, as well- but only once. The map was originally for him, in case he ever wished to go back. It had his official royal seal on it, and everything._

''_Mi-Rae?'' Someone called. I turned my head, and saw my sister. I hid the map behind my back, and smiled at her._

''_Hello Tia. What brings you here?'' I asked._

''_Well, excuse me, for checking on my dear sister.'' Tia said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

''_Come on, Tia. I know you better than that. Why are you here?'' I asked._

''_Has Goods Evil come back?'' She asked, twirling her hair. I narrowed my eyes at her, very tempted to growl._

''_No. And when he does, if you could let us be alone, that would be wonderful.'' I said, glaring at her. She huffed._

''_Fine. Be that way. I don't know what he sees in you.'' She said, and walked out of my room._

_She had always been jealous of me and Anthony. Her little sister was with __the__ Goods Evil. The man she had had her eyes on, since she found out how much power he had. Whereas I fell in love with him, the first time our eyes met. He was the love of my life, and I was his. However she was very jealous. All women were, and I could very much understand them. I would be too. Thankfully, Tia didn't go to extremes. She was simply the silent jealous sister. She still annoyed me at times, though._

''_Anthony, my love, where are you?'' I whispered, and sat down on my bed. I lifted the map up, and scanned it with my eyes. I pushed my lips, and sighed, as I looked at my window. He would so often come through it, at night, when our love was a secret. I looked back at the map, that he had written himself. The drawings, directions, the royal seal…_

_I glided my hand over the map, wishing nothing more then that he would come back soon._

I gasped again, as my eyes shot wide open. I gulped, as I looked at the map, my eyes still wide. I shook my head, wildly. I had been out in the sun too much today. And I hadn't worn a hat. That was it- exactly. Just the sun. Nothing else. What else could it really be? Yeah, too much sun. I need a hat.

''Bells, you look like you've just seen a ghost.'' Emmett laughed, coming into the room, without warning. My head snapped around so quickly, I almost got whiplash. I gulped. ''What?'' He chuckled. The his eyes widened. ''Did you see a ghost?'! That is so cool! Where?'!'' He gaped. I rolled my eyes at him.

''No. I didn't see a ghost, Emmett. They don't exists.'' I said.

''How do you know?'' He asked.

''I don't believe in supernatural things.'' I said, and stood from my bed.

''Doesn't mean it doesn't exist.'' He grumbled.

''Be serious, Emmett.'' I said. ''We're going to get up early, tomorrow, just so you know. Have you talked to Esme and Carlisle?'' I asked.

''Yes. They believe that we're going to a dig down. You're all excited and want to leave early, hoping this will increase your chances of getting accepted by those scholars, if you have more practice in the field.'' He said.

''I'm surprised you can remember me telling you that.'' I said.

''Hey, I listen!'' He said.

''Of course you do. Now, lets plan out the finer details.'' I said.

''Emmett, you're going to have a sweet little baby sister, mum said. You'll love her, mum said. I would have preferred a hamster.'' Emmett grumbled.

* * *

**Review.**


	4. A Complete Scoundrel

I got up early, and got dressed. I let Emmett have some extra sleep, knowing I wouldn't be able to wake him up, this early, anyway. Carlisle and Esme hadn't gotten up, yet, and I was glad for that. If they were, they would probably ask me about this trip, and they would see through my lies. I got some breakfast, and then used some time putting some of the books back on their shelves. Mohammed and Bob had set the shelves back up, while Abdul had worked on getting the books in place. There were still tons, so I thought I could use some time, putting them in place. It was my fault, after all.

''Stupid clumsiness.'' I grumbled, as I climbed up the latter, my arms filled with books.

I used about an hour, on putting books in place. I then decided to wake up Emmett. I had thought of a method, to get him up, quickly. I hoped it would work, but I wasn't sure if it would. I walked into our room, and saw Emmett laying on the bed on his stomach. His arms and legs were sprawled over the bed, his butt was in the air and he was snoring heavily. I rolled my eyes, at his strange sleeping position. I walked over to the bed, and tucked on his arm.

''Emmett.'' I said.

''I don't want to go to school, mum.'' Emmett pouted, eyes still closed.

''It's Bella. Get up.'' I said.

''Bella? Oh, well, that changes things.'' He said, sleepily. He didn't move, and I frowned.

''Are you going to get up?'' I asked.

''I don't think so.'' He grumbled, sleepily.

''It's time to get up.'' I said.

''It's time to sleep. Go away.'' He replied.

''Have you forgotten about Hamunaptra?'' I tried.

''Nope. Now go away.''

_Let's see if this works, then._

''Fine. Guess you don't want to find all that treasure, and the book of pure, beautiful, valuable gold.'' I said, in a bored voice.

''MY GOLD!'' Emmett shouted, shooting up in the bed so fast, he fell on the floor. I shook my head at him, as he quickly scrambled himself up from the floor. ''Let's go!'' He shouted.

''You might want to consider changing clothes.'' I mused. He was only wearing his boxes, which he always slept in. He looked down at himself, and shrugged, carelessly.

''Why shouldn't I give the ladies what they want?'' He said, shaking his ass. I rolled my eyes again.

''What the ladies want, is for you to put some pants on. Now get to it.'' I ordered.

''No. The ladies want me to go out in this, and then drop them.'' He said, gesturing to his boxes, before walking into the bathroom. ''Did you put clothes out for me?'' He asked, probably having seen the clothes I had put in the bathroom, for him.

''Yes. Now put them on, and hurry up. Hamunaptra is waiting.'' I said.

''Yes, mum!'' He said, mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of our room, heading for the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs, by the dinning table. I knew, no matter what, Emmett went nowhere without having had breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner or a snack. Simply, he went nowhere without having eaten first. As I expected, Emmett came a few minutes later, into the kitchen, heading directly towards the fridge. I crossed my legs, put my elbow on the dinning table and rested my cheek in my hand. Emmett got what he wanted from the fridge, and sat across from me, by the dinning table.

''Are you going to eat all of that?'' I asked, looking at his choices. A jar of pickles, last nights lasagna leftovers and two peaches.

''Yeah. So?'' He asked.

''The _whole_ jar of pickles and all the lasagna?'' I questioned.

''Well, maybe not the whole jar of pickles. But there isn't that much left of the lasagna, anyway.'' He shrugged.

I frowned, but didn't say anymore. I watched as my strange brother, ate his 'breakfast'. All I had eaten, was an apple. It was moments like these, that I truly understood, why my brother was single. Moments where he ate like a pig and snored like a wolf choking, when he slept. When he finished eating, I was still frowning at him. He cleaned up the mess he had met and washed up. I got up from the chair, and crossed my arms. He walked over to the fridge, and took a tomato from it. He quickly ate it up, and wiped his hands on his pants.

''Done?'' I questioned.

''Actually, I was thinking about taking another peach.'' He said.

''You can't be serious.'' I groaned.

''What? I'm a growing man.'' He shrugged.

''Well, maybe that's because you keep eating.'' I said.

''I need protein.'' He shrugged, again.

''Oh, is that why you ate the _whole_ bucket of ice-cream, yesterday?'' I asked. Seriously, the man never stopped eating!

''It's warm here! When it's warm, you eat ice-cream!'' Emmett said, in a defensive voice.

''Let's just go.'' I sighed.

''Do you really think he'll show up?'' I asked, as Emmett and I walked towards our ship, holding a suitcase in each of my hands. He shrugged.

''Yeah. Of course. He may be American, but he seems like the kind of guy, who keeps his word.'' He said.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''I don't.'' He answered.

''But you just said…?'' I frowned.

''He _seems_ like the kind of guy. How should I know, if he is.'' Emmett rolled his eyes at me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''What do you think about him?'' He asked.

''Personally, I think he is a filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. I don't like nor trust him, one bit.'' I told.

''Sounds like someone I would know.'' A velvet voice spoke from behind us. I gasped, and turned around. My jaw dropped.

Behind me stood the most handsome man, I had seen in my whole life. Curly, short, bronze hair, that was sticking in every direction, making it look wild. Emerald green eyes, that shined. Un-normal, yet, gorgeous, pale skin. Broad shoulders, strong jawline, muscular body and a dazzling crooked grin. This was the same filthy man, from before. He was far more handsome, when clean and with shorter hair. I wondered how he had gotten it cut, because it clearly wasn't done with a scissor.

''Hello, mate.'' Emmett said. ''Glad to see you came.'' He said, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

''I'm a man by my word.'' He simply replied, then turned his eyes to me. He grinned at me, and took my hand. He laid a soft kiss on it, before dropping it again. ''Pleasure seeing you again.'' He said.

''Uh, um, you too, Mr.…?'' I trailed off, questioningly.

''Masen. Edward Masen. To your service. Miss…?'' He trailed off.

''Swan. Isabella Swan.'' I told. ''And this is my brother, Emmett Swan.'' I said, gesturing to my goof of a brother.

''It'll be exciting working with you, partner.'' Emmett said, patting Edward's chest. Edward put his hand inside of his shirt, and pulled out his wallet, before putting it back. ''Oh, I would never steal from a partner.'' Emmett said, chuckling. Edward nodded.

''Yeah. No hard feelings about the…'' He trailed off, lifting a fist.

''Of course not. Happens all the time.'' Emmett said. I was far too gone, staring at Edward's handsomeness, to say anything. Both men turned to look at me, and I blushed.

''Um, well, Mr. Masen. I have to ask. This isn't just some scam of yours, is it? You saying you've been there, when in truth, you don't even know of the place. Because if it is, then I'm warning you-''

''You're warning me?'' Edward let out a chuckle. ''Listen, lady. This ain't a scam. I've been in Hamunaptra, I've fought in Hamunaptra and I've lost friends, in Hamunaptra. I was there, in the middle of a battlefield. Our boss abandoned us, leaving me in charge. When the battle was over, all I could see, was blood and corpses. My friends all dead. The only one left alive, being me. I've been living with the guilt, about not having done a better job. Liven with the guilt, over being the only one who survived, when brothers and fathers died. I joined the battle, because I had nothing in my life. So let me tell you, that I _have_ been in that place. And it is literally, the City of the Dead.'' He said, seriously.

I was left stunned, and so was Emmett. What do you say, to something like that? Okay, let's go? He just told us something very personal. Even so, Edward quickly changed mood, and smiled.

''Lemme get your bags.'' He said, taking the suitcases I had been carrying, just moments ago. He then headed to the ship, without another word. I stared after him, still stunned.

''Yes, you are so right, my dear sister. He's a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there, at all.'' Emmett said, smirked. ''Now, come on, Bells. You can undress him with your eyes, later.'' He said, nudging me with his elbow.

''I was not doing such!'' I exclaimed.

''Well, you sure were ogling him.'' He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

''Bright morning, my beauty.'' James appeared beside me, with a creepy smirk planted on his face. ''And Emmett.'' He said, nodding at him, still smirking like a creep.

''What are you doing here?'!'' Emmett shouted.

''I've come to protect my investment. Thank you, very much. Shall we get going?'' He kept on smirking, as he walked onboard the ship. I groaned, as I turned to look at Emmett.

''This is going to be a nightmare, with him around.'' I sighed.

''Don't I know it.'' Emmett sighed, as well.

''Come on. We better get on the ship.'' I said.

''We could just get Masen, and then leave James here. There's sure to be another ship going, some other time.'' Emmett said, with a shrug.

''Don't temp me.'' I said, walking up to the ship.

Emmett and I went to our rooms. I was slightly surprised, to see my suitcases in my cabin. I wondered how Mr. Masen knew which room I was staying in, but expected he simply asked the captain. The ship wasn't that big, and there was barely anyone onboard. I saw a large group of people, who seemed to be traveling together. I hid the box, in the cabin room, just so I wouldn't have to worry about it falling out of my pocket, while I was walking around the deck. I got a book, and walked out of the room. I found a quiet place, with a table and two chairs. I sat down, and began reading.

EPOV:

I settled into one of the cabins, after having set the suitcases in the room Isabella was staying in. I had only first realized, after I got onboard, that I didn't know which room was hers. I had asked the captain, who luckily knew the answer to my question. I saw the bed in the corner of my cabin, and practically ran for it. It wasn't as comfortable, as a bed could be, but it was definitely more comfortable than the floor I slept on, whilst being stuck in that shit hole of a prison. I heard and felt my back crack, as I laid on the bed. It felt so good, to finally lay on something soft.

''If I ever see that asshole of a warden again, I'll fucking break every bone in his body.'' I growled.

I let out a sigh, and ran my hand through my hair. I had looked in a mirror, and it definitely looked different, from my former hairdo. It had been far shorter, but I couldn't cut it like that. I didn't have a scissor, only my good old knife. If I had to say so myself, it didn't look half bad. It looked a bit like how I had my hair, when I was seventeen. Hard to imagine, that that was only four years ago. I decided, I should take a little nap. I hadn't slept in a bed this comfortable, for three years. The last time, I expect, was when I was onboard a ship heading to Egypt. Coming wasn't as smart of a choice, as I had thought it would be. I just needed to get away from Chicago.

I took out my knife, that I had in my pocket. I was very surprised to get all my weapons back. Mostly I was just happy to get my knife. I had gotten it from my grandfather, on one of his trips to Egypt. He was a bit of an adventure, traveling all around the world. He had found the knife, in Thebes. City of the Living. I had asked, in truth teasingly, if there were a City of the Dead. He had said, that there were. He told me of Hamunaptra, of how he wanted to find it, but knew it was close to impossible. I was just a kid- three years old. I had told him, that I would find it for him. He had laughed, but not at me. He had told me, that I had spirit, and he was proud to call me his grandson.

I had kept this knife with me, from the day he gave it to me, till the day I got captured and got it taken from me. I had had that knife, to both my parents and my grandfather's funeral. My grandmother died, giving birth to my dad. My grandfather never moved on, never went out with anyone, saying she was waiting for him, and one day they would reunite. I had injured the guy who tried taking the knife from me- stuck the knife deep into his calf. I was furious- they could take my guns, but not my knife.

In all honesty, all I had left from my life before Egypt, was this knife. None of my guns, none of my clothes, nothing but this knife, was from my former life. And I would treasure it forever. I stared at the weird Egyptian writing, that I had no idea what meant. Neither did old grand, for that matter. The only language he knew, was English and French. I really looked at the knife, for the first time. Some of the figures on the knife, I didn't know what were. I didn't know why I was looked it, when I didn't know any Egyptian. I held the knife on my chest, with one hand and closed my eyes.

_I sat on top of one of the many houses, in the City of the Living. The dark night surrendered me. It was quiet tonight. I missed my love. I wished, we didn't hide our love, but we didn't know how it would be excepted it. Especially by her father. I had more power over Egypt than Seti. But, still. Her father would surely be frilled, that his youngest daughter was together with a god. But what about the rest? Her friends, her siblings, her people…_

''_Oh, Mi-Rae.'' I sighed._

''_Goods Evil?'' Someone from behind me spoke. I turned my head, and saw one of my many loyal fighters. A part of the Egypt's Protectors. An army, per se, that I had created._

''_Yes?'' I asked._

''_Rep-Saj asked me, to bring this to you.'' He said, holding up something, that was covered in white fabric. I raised an eyebrow, as he handed it to me. I glanced at it, then back at him._

''_Since when does Rep-Saj give out presents?'' I asked._

''_He said, it wasn't from him. He didn't tell whom it was from, saying you would know for yourself.''_

''_Alright then. Return to your duty.'' I commanded. He nodded, and jumped down from the roof of the house. I heard a horse neighing, and expected he was riding away._

_I lifted the cloth covered object, curiously. I unwrapped it and saw a knife. The handle was of gold, but the blade was made of silver. I stuck the knife, into the brick roof, and a piece of the brick fell off the roof. The knife was very strong, and I expected the blade was simply covered in silver, and not made off it. There was an inscription on the knife, but I didn't yet read it. There were two emeralds on the handle, the same color as my eyes- or so Mi-Rae told me. This knife was certainly very expensive, and also specially made._

''_Mi-Rae, my sweet.'' I chuckled and grinned._

_The brilliant, thoughtful, sweet, dangerous girl had broken my former knife, when she threw it against the wall, in anger, last night. I had forgotten it in her room. She had been so angry with Tia, after she had talked her down again. Mi-Rae had picked up the knife, and thrown it, after her sister had left. She had looked at me, with apologizing eyes, as she had told me this. I had let her know, that it didn't matter, and I would simply get a new knife._

_The way her sister infuriated her, was at times amusing- and also very pleasuring. I loved, when she asked me to show her, how much love I had for her. I remembered, the first time Tia talked my love down, saying no one would want her. She had been crying, when I had come through her window. She stubbornly denied me the answer, to why she was so sad. I remembered having asked; what is wrong my beautiful, which had made her cry even more. She had said, that she wasn't beautiful, and that I didn't love her. I had gotten furious and asked how she could say such. That's when she told me, about how Tia had talked her down._

_That night was the first night, that I made love to her. I showed her, how much I loved her. I knew, that it was wrong of me. We weren't married. But I needed her to understand, that I was here to stay. Ever since we first said the words; I love you, I had wanted to truly show her, that I did so. I had lusted for her body, but hid it as best as I could. She was a girl of honor. She had let me take her virtue, and I gave her mine. I promised myself, after that night, that one day I would marry her._

_I let the cloth fall to the ground, as I examined the knife. It was made with such care and perfection. Not even the best smith would have come with the idea, of creating such a knife. This knife was made of a creative mind. The mind of my lovely Mi-Rae. The most creative girl, I knew._

''_God, I love that woman.'' I chuckled, seeing as I was a god. I held the knife to my chest, where my heart was._

My eyes shot open. I looked at the knife, in my hand. I frowned, and sat up in the bed. That had been the strangest dream in my life. I shook my head, not remembering having eaten anything that could cause such a dream. I got up from the bed, and looked through the small round window, in the cabin. It was night outside, which surprised me. I must have slept for hours. I put the knife back in my pocket, and walked over to my collection of guns. I should probably check them, but there weren't any candles in my room. I picked up the bag, and walked out of my room.

''Masen! What have you been up to?'' Emmett asked.

He was sitting by a round table, along with three other men, just outside of my cabin. The tallest of the men, and seemingly also the oldest, had copper skin and cropped black hair, along with dull brown eyes. One of the other men, was rather short, but seemed to be the second oldest. He looked of Asian descent. He had black hair and brown eyes, as well, though he looked different from the other guy, and his skin was less tan, almost pale. The last, and also seemingly the youngest, had black hair too and a bit of a tan skin, as well. He was on the same height, as the almost-pale skinned guy.

''Sleeping.'' I answered, simply.

_I wonder where his sister is._ I thought.

''Why don't you join us? We could always use another player.'' The second oldest guy said. From his accent I would guess, that he was American. It was clear that Emmett and Isabella were British.

''I only gamble with my life. Never my money- it's worth more.'' I said.

''Well, what about a bet, then?'' The oldest guy, with copper skin, asked. Yep, they were Americans. ''I bet we'll get to Hamunaptra, before ya do.'' He continued.

''You're looking for Hamunaptra?'' I asked, frowning.

''Damn straight we are.'' The second oldest said, with a grin.

''And who ever said, that we were?'' I asked.

''He did.'' They all said. All three of them pointed at Emmett. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just shrugged.

''Well, what do you say? 500 dollars. That is, if you're not a chicken.'' The oldest said.

''Sure. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit more cash on me.'' I smirked.

''And what, if I may ask, makes you so confident, sir?'' A man asked. He was sitting on a chair, close to the three Americans. His accent seemed Italian, but he looked to be with them. He had jet black hair and a skin color, that could be compared to an onions color.

''I could ask you guys the same thing.'' I said.

''We got someone who's actually been there. Try and top that.'' The oldest said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed like the leader of the group, and he also seemed to ooze confidence.

''Well, we-'' Emmett started, but I cut him off, by hitting him in the back of his head, with my elbow, making it look like an accident.

''Yeah, that's a hard one to top. Well, good luck to you all. What were the names, by the way?'' I asked, after giving Emmett a warning glare.

''I'm Sam Uley.'' The oldest said. ''That's my bud Seth Clearwater.'' He nodded towards the youngest of them. ''Ben Cheney. A friend of Seth's.'' He continued, nodding towards the second oldest. ''And that over there, is Professor Aro Volturi.'' He pointed with his thump, to the Italian guy, who was reading a book, close to them.

''Name's Edward Masen. And you've met my partner, Emmett here.'' I said, nodding at Emmett. ''I'll be going now.'' I said. I put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, pressing my fingers tightly into it. ''Watch your words.'' I said, in a threatening voice. He gulped and nodded. I walked away from the gamblers, and looked for a quiet place. It wasn't that hard, but the place needed to be thoroughly lid up too. As I looked around, I spotted _her_.

Beautiful Isabella Swan. God, she wasn't just beautiful, but _gorgeous_. Long mahogany brown hair, pale skin and unbelievably deep brown eyes. Brown eyes were said to be boring and empty, and Mr. Uley and Co. were pretty much a good example, to be honest. But Isabella's were just so deep and intense. I never really took interest in woman, and not because I was gay or anything, but women nowadays just seemed so shallow. I could hear in the way she spoke, that she was a very smart woman. _And_, she freaking saved my life. She didn't know me, and yet she saved me.

Yes, it was because she wanted help to find Hamunaptra, but just let me pretend, for just one damn second, that it was because she actually cared about a looser like me!

I walked over to her, keeping my footsteps quiet, so I wouldn't disturb her. I saw a book in her hand, and peeked at the title. Jane Austen's flipping Pride and Prejudice. A British book, read by a British woman and _written_ by a freaking British woman. Yes, the book was very good, I'll give the woman that. I had read it a couple of times. But honestly, was it only me, that could see the humor in this?

Isabella was sitting quietly, legs crossed, as she read the book. She was so absorbed by the book, that she hadn't even noticed me. I saw a chair across from her, and noticed that the lighting where she sat, was pretty good. The view definitely wasn't bad. I took off the bag, my guns were in, and put it on the table with a hard bump. Isabella gasped and jumped slightly. I grinned, as she looked at me, and she narrowed her eyes, irritation clear in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

''Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya there.'' I chuckled.

''The only thing that scares me, is your manners, Mr. Masen.'' She replied, with a huff.

''Very interesting.'' I said. I rolled out the bag, and sat at the chair opposite Isabella. Her eyes widened, as she looked at the guns. I lifted one up, and started working on getting it ready.

''What are those, Mr. Masen?'' Isabella asked.

''Haven't you seen a revolver before, sweetheart?'' I asked, grinning at her. She blushed and glared at me.

''My name isn't sweetheart.'' She said.

''Would you prefer darling, then? Or, is it costume to call someone love, in England?'' I teased.

''Oh, aren't you just funny.'' She said, sarcastically.

''You know it, _love_.'' I winked at her.

_God, I suck at flirting._

''Why are you…doing _that_, with the gun?'' She asked, still blushing.

''It's a revolver. There's a difference.'' I said. ''And I'm getting it ready.'' I told. I held it out, aiming out into the ocean.

''For what? And don't say, that you're getting it ready to be used.''

''There's something out there.''

''Out where?'' Isabella leaned slightly over the table, curiosity clear in her eyes. I got lost in them, and forgot her question. ''Mr. Masen?''

''Uh, yes?'' I mumbled, in a daze.

''Out where?'' She asked.

''Out where, what?'' I asked.

''You said something is out there. Where?'' She asked.

''Oh!'' I breathed. I felt my face turn red. I was fucking blushing! ''Hamunaptra. I don't know what. But I can tell you one thing. It's something dangerous. Evil.'' I said, in a whisper.

''You won't scare me with silly nonsense.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Nonsense?'! It isn't flipping nonsense, lady. There's something out there, and trust me it is nothing good. I heard freaking wolf howls and strange voices, saying who knows what, while sand twirled all around me. I'm not trying to scare you. I'm warning you.'' I said.

''Are you sure the heat just wasn't getting to you?'' She said. I slammed the revolver on the table, making her jump.

''It was not the heat.'' I hissed. ''Something was there. Over six guys were after me, fucking trying to kill me. All of them ran away, for reasons I'm still unsure of. But what I do know is, when I looked and saw them ride away, some kind of chanting began, as the sand tried to attack me.'' I told. She gulped, suddenly looking scared. I realized I had been glaring at her. My eyes went huge. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that.'' I apologized.

''It's okay.'' She murmured.

''No. It isn't. I'm really sorry.'' I sighed. I put the revolver back into it's place, and picked up one of the guns and started working on it, avoiding looking at Isabella.

''Can I ask you something?'' She asked, in a whisper.

''Sure.'' I said, without looking at her. I aimed out at the ocean again, wishing I had something I could test the shots on.

''Why…why did you…kiss me?'' She asked, quietly. I peeked a look at her, through the corner of my eye, to see her looking at me, while blushing fiercely. I pushed my lips, unsure of what to answer. Truth or lie?

''You sure you wanna know?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' She murmured.

''I'll tell ya, if you promise not to use it against me later on, nor tell that idiot of a brother you have. No offense.'' I said.

''I promise. And none taken. I, at times, have my doubts of my relations to him.'' She said. I looked to see her smiling, but also blushing. It was when she spoke like that, that I knew she was an intelligent woman.

''Well, I saw you, and thought you were beautiful. I was going to die, and wasn't that frilled on going as a virgin, though, I expected that would happen, seeing as I don't take that much interest in being with someone. I could accept the virgin part, but I didn't really accept the having-never-kissed-anyone part. You do the math.'' I shrugged.

''Oh. So you just kissed me, because you were going to die?'' She asked. She sounded a bit insulted.

''Seemed like a good idea at the time.'' I shrugged again. She huffed, and picked up her book again. ''Isabella?'' I looked at her. She peeked up from her book, with narrowed eyes. ''I don't regret it.'' I winked at her, smiling softly.

She blushed, and looked down at her book, without replying, but I could see her smiling behind the book. I continued on working on my weapons, and Isabella continued reading. The silence around us was strangely comfortable. I kept my eyes on her, whenever I wasn't aiming. She would at times peek from her book, and then blush when I grinned at her. I wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what to say. Then I thought of something.

''Did you know, that there is a group of Americans, that are on their way to Hamunaptra, too? They are currently playing poker with your brother.'' I told, nonchalantly.

''What!'?'' Isabella exclaimed.

''Yeah. Apparently they have someone who's been there, too. But they don't know, that I've been there. I stopped Emmett, before he told them that. But he did let it slip, that we're heading there, too.'' I told.

''Idiot.'' Isabella groaned.

''It didn't hurt anyone, Isabella.'' I said.

''I prefer Bella.'' She told. I nodded. ''But that isn't the point. The man just can't keep a secret, if it depended on his life.'' She sighed.

''Well, all we have to do, is get there before them.'' I said.

''What if we don't?'' She asked, biting her lower lip.

_That's kind of cute._

''Then we loose the bet I made with them.'' I said.

''That's all?''

''Hey, it's 500 bucks!''

I thought she would scowl or something, but she surprised me. She laughed. She _actually_ laughed. It was a beautiful, light, carefree, musical sound. It fit her so well, and I couldn't help but laugh along. She shook her head, then looked at me with a beautiful soft smile and light eyes. I grinned back at the gorgeous woman, showing my teeth. Thank God they were white and there, instead of brown and broken like the other prisoners had been. Bella blushed and folded the page she had come to in her book.

''I think I'm going to go to bed.'' She said, standing up.

''Already?'' I asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

''I might go look for Emmett, and beat the last remaining brain cells he has out of his head. But besides that, I feel tired and it would be a good idea to go to bed, early.'' She said.

''Oh, okay.'' I murmured.

''By the way, did _you_ know, that James is onboard?'' She asked.

''What!'?'' I shouted.

''I take that as a no.'' She said, about to walk away.

''Hold on, there!'' I said, standing up. ''Where is the bastard, and what is he doing here?'' I asked.

''I don't know where he is. I just know, that he is apparently here to 'protect' his 'investment'.'' Bella told, using air quotes. I growled. ''It wouldn't be a good idea to hurt him, Mr. Masen. So don't.'' She said. ''Or, at least make it look like an accident.'' She added, with a smile.

''I'll do my best.'' I smiled back. ''And by the way, you can call me Edward.'' I said. ''Considering I'll call you Bella.'' I pointed out.

''Alright, Edward. Goodnight.'' She said, and waved her hand at me, as she walked away.

I looked after her, not being able to keep my eyes off of her. That was, until I heard a sound. My eyes snapped to where the sound came from, and I saw a little flash of greasy blond hair. Familiar blond hair. I got my revolver, and walked to where the flash of hair disappeared. And there I saw it. The little fucking bastard. He was hiding behind some suitcases, and I _knew_ he had seen me. I got a hold of his shirt and pulled him out from his hiding, then pushed him up the wall. He gasped, and I could see in his eyes that he was scared, which made me glad. I tilted my head to the side, and narrowed my eyes at him, smirking bitterly at him.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't my old buddy, Mikey.'' I said. I put the revolver to his throat. ''I think I'm gonna shoot you now.''

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Friend, Fire And Flirt

''E-E-E-Edward, m-m-my friend. H-h-how a-are y-you?'' Mike stammered, his blue puppy eyes terrified.

''Friend?'' I smirked, hammering his back into the wall. ''Friend!'?'' I repeated, this time in a growl. ''You left me to die.'' I hissed in a whisper.

''What are you talking about? You are well and alive!'' Mike said, smiling, then frowned at me. ''How did that happen by the way?'' He asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

''Oh, let's see. After you closed the door, and those people on horses with guns- remember those?- ran after me…well, let's just say, I ended alone in that city, with everyone _dead_. Except you and all the other cowards, that left me and those people to die. I wandered out in the desert. I was dying from thirst and hunger, when I came to a town, and suddenly I end up in a freaking prison, just to find myself about to get hanged, a few years later.'' I said. ''Lucky for me, someone bailed me out. Unlucky for _you_, I'm a very bitter person.'' I sneered.

''But you're alive! That's the important thing, r-r-right?'' He was shaking with fear, and that was just what I wanted.

''Let me see..…'' I hummed. ''No.'' I growled, and pressed the revolver to his throat, that caused him to let out a sound, that was a cross between a whimper and a scream. ''Time to kill you.''

''No, wait! Think of my children!'' He shouted.

''You don't have any children. The only thing you've ever had was a goldfish.'' said.

''Well, I _am_ thinking about buying a dog…a small one…or a cat…'' He mumbled.

''Yeah...I don't care.'' I said.

''Think of my wife!'' He yelled next.

''You don't have a wife.''

''How would you know? We haven't seen each other for years.''

''Easy enough. One: Because no women with respect for herself would marry you. Two: No ring on the finger. And three: I'm not stupid.'' I rolled my eyes.

''But my little son…'' Mike started.

''Mike, I know you got no kids nor a wife.''

''Some day I might…''

''And in a second you'll have no future.'' I said, moving the revolver to his right temple. He shrieked. ''What the fuck are you even doing here? There's only two groups onboard this tiny ship, and both are heading for Hamu-'' I stopped, my eyes widening. ''You're the one who's leading those Americans to Hamunaptra!'' I yelled. He gulped.

_How could I've been so oblivious!'?_

''So, what's the scam, Mikey? You're gonna lead them out into the middle of the desert, then leave them to die, like you left me to die?'' I asked.

''Unfortunately, these people are smart. They pay me half now, then pay the rest when we get back to Cairo, so I have to go all the way. Besides, I was merciful on you. There was a war going on. You were bound to be killed by one of the shooters.'' He said, as if that made it better.

''Merciful? Merciful?'! You think you were fucking MERCIFUL!'?'' I yelled in his face.

Now, the thing that angered me, wasn't that I was left to die in the desert. It was that he betrayed me, and he was the only friend I had ever had.

''You said everyone onboard here were going to Hamunaptra. That includes you.'' Mike observed. I said nothing. ''You hated the City of the Dead. Why are you going?'' He asked.

''A girl saved my neck. In return, I'm showing her the way to her dream place. I made a promise.'' I answered.

''That's rather a surprise. You never gave any women any attention. At times I even suspected you to be gay, Eddie.'' He chuckled. I let go off him and smiled, friendly. He smiled as well, starting to laugh. I laughed with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. I pulled him towards the rail of the ship, stopping up and patting his shoulder.

''You know what Mike?'' I asked.

''What?'' He asked, seeming more relaxed.

''I absolutely _hate it_, when people call me Eddie.'' I whispered, before taking a hold of his shirt and throwing him into the water. ''See ya around, Mikey!'' I shouted to him, before walking away.

''Masen!'' He yelled.

I ignored him and went back to my weapons. I was about to sit down, when I heard a sound. The sound of water moving. Yes, that was normal, seeing as I was sailing on a ship. But this was different. It sounded like…paddling. And a very, very, very quiet murmuring, that was being drowned out by Mike's yelling for help. I looked over the ship, looking for something- anything suspicious. But it was so dark. It was impossible for me to see anything.

But then I saw something. A small movement in the dark. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the place I saw the movement. I was glad I had a flashlight, so I could see what was there. But that wasn't needed, when I saw it again. The little movement. I leaned over the rail of the ship. I let out a sigh and gave up, sitting back in the chair by the table and getting back to my weapons. I heard some people yelling up, and heard the sound of Mike's voice, as they pulled him out of the ocean. I didn't turn around, not caring the least bit about his useless life. He betrayed me. And that hurt.

A lot.

BPOV:

_Seemed like a good idea at the time? He didn't regret it? What the hell does he mean?'! Did he…enjoy the kiss? Did he want to kiss me again? Did he __not__ want to kiss me again, but thought it was alright the first time he did? Did he like me? Or the opposite? Was something going to come out of this? No, of course not. Plain me, with gorgeous him? Not that he was really that much of a catch. I mean, yeah, he was obviously intelligent and handsome and dangerous in a way that drew someone in and maybe he was a fantastic kisser…but besides that, his manners was horrible, even if his…crooked, dazzling, amazing smile that he always had on his tempting lips, whenever he looked at me made up for everything…and his humor…and his velvet honey voice…so smooth…And his lips…God, his lips..._

''It wasn't even that good of a kiss!'' I groaned, throwing myself on the bed in my cabin. I had already dressed into my thin, blue, silk pajama pants and a white top, ready to head for bed. But my stupid thoughts wouldn't stop running around in my head.

_Oh, who am I kidding? It was an AMAZING kiss!_

''Stupid, annoying, crazy, wild, handsome, wonderful, charming…dazzling American guy.'' I started out in an angry tone, but ended with a dreamy sigh. I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

I got up from the bed and walked over to a small table, that had the map on it. I picked it up, deciding to take a look at it. What else were there to do? I traced the lines, looked at the seal, the drawings…A 3000 year old map, from ancient Egypt, with a wealthy pharos seal. The burned spot on the map was the only part of the map, that wasn't perfectly intact. I still couldn't understand, how _Carlisle_ could have accidentally burn the map. Me? Sure, definitely. Emmett? Very possibly. Esme? Doubtful, but possible. Carlisle? No.

Not by accident.

_What is it, that you're keeping from us, Carlisle?_

I put the map down with the thought. I turned to a different table, picking up one of my books, when someone suddenly took a hold on me. I gasped, when I felt something sharp against my throat- like a knife. I let out a squeak. I was being held back by someone. Their hand was on my mouth, so I couldn't shout for help.

''Where is it?'' A male voice asked.

''Mham?'' I mumbled against his hand, confused.

''Where is the map?'' He asked, angrily.

''Mham?'' I mumbled again.

''The map!'' He growled. My eyes went to the map on the table, and he followed to where I was looking. ''Now where's the key?'' He asked. Someone burst through the door and my eyes widened.

''Don't even think about it.'' Edward hissed, pointing a gun- or revolver or whatever he wanted to call it!- at the man holding me back. The man threw me towards Edward, before running to get the map. As I stumbled over to Edward, I accidentally tipped over one of the candles in my room.

''Oh, no!'' I gasped.

''Are you hurt?'' Edward asked, starting to pull me out of the room, as the carpet on the floor caught on fire.

''I'm fine, but the map-!'' I started, but he cut me off.

''I'm the map.'' He said, pointing at his head with the weapon in his hand.

''Oh, that's comforting.'' I said, sarcastically.

_He pointed a weapon at himself!_

''What's happening?'' I asked, as I saw the passengers running all over the place, whilst people dressed in dark clothing attacked.

''As you might can see, we're being attacked.'' Edward said, pushing me up against a wall.

''Why?'!'' I shouted, which caught one of the men's attention.

''Shit.'' Edward cursed, seeing the man heading towards us. He lifted up his weapon and shot the man in the knee. My mouth dropped. ''Shut your mouth and keep quiet, can you do that?'' He growled.

''I'm not stupid.'' I replied, glaring.

''Could have fooled me.'' He replied, glaring back. ''Duck!'' He ordered, still looking at me.

''What?'' I frowned, but was suddenly pulled down, just as someone threw a knife at us. ''How did you know…?'' I trailed off.

''We have to keep moving.'' Edward replied.

I looked around the ship, and saw it was starting to burn. Most people were getting into the rescue boats, others were screaming for their lives and the rest were fighting. I saw the Americans I had seen before, when I let Emmett know I was going to bed. They were shooting like crazy, all three seeming…happy, about the fight- they were even smiling. Edward started pulling me along with him, when a thought came to my mind. I couldn't see Emmett anywhere. Where was he!

''Where's Emmett?'!'' I shouted, anxiously.

''Don't worry about him. Uley will take care of him. Your brother owes him fifty bucks.'' Edward told.

''This is no time to joke!'' I snapped.

''I'm not joking. I know those peoples type. If someone owes Uley money, he won't let them die till they've paid back.'' He replied.

We stopped up, leaning against a wall. Edward started reloading his gun, as two men started shooting at him. With every shot they got closer, and with every shot Edward moved his head, his eyes glued to the weapon in his hand. He stopped up, about to get killed. I took a hold of his shirt, pulling him closely to me- so closely, I could feel every part of him against myself. Being me, I blushed, even though it was not the time to get embarrassed. Edward looked at me, his eyes intense.

''Thanks.'' He whispered.

''You owe me.'' I replied.

''I saved your life seconds ago.'' He said, raising an eyebrow.

''I saved yours twice.'' I retorted.

''Touché.'' He grinned. He then turned around, starting to shoot, as he led me through the crowd.

EmPOV:

_BLOODY HELL!_

The ship was being attacked, by some strange men, that came out of the blue. I ran to Bella's room, seeing it catching on fire. Someone had burst through the door, throwing it to the ground. The flames were spreading over the whole ship, and I knew there wasn't much time left, before the ship would be going down. But I had to find Bella first. I ran through the door, shouting Bella's name, stumbling into someone on the way. It was one of the men, that were attacking the ship. I accidentally pushed him, making him land on the couch in the room, which had caught on fire. The man cut on fire as well, and I spotted something in his hand.

''Ah!'' The man screamed, throwing some piece of paper that was on fire, on the floor.

''Sorry, mate.'' I grimaced.

The man dropped something else, and I saw it was the box, that the map was in. I went to grab it, at the same time as the man. I grabbed a candlelight and shook the melted candle at his face. The man screamed in pain and I grabbed the box, before making my way out of the room. There was complete chaos, and I saw one of the men in dark clothing throw a torch on a stack of hay, that was for the horses. They were spreading the fire. They wanted the ship to go down. I saw the men, that the American group had hired as helpers, take the horses away.

''BELLA!'' I yelled, looking for her. ''MASEN!'' I tried, knowing he would be an expert at this. I then realized, both were nowhere to find, so they must be together. I felt slightly relived, knowing Masen would take care of my sister. She did save his life.

''Woohoo!''

''Yeehaw!''

''Holy crowd!'' There were being shouted. I saw the three Americans, shooting away, while they hid behind a table. Professor Volturi was hiding behind them, seemingly being protected. He looked terrified, cringing and flinching every time a shot was fired. Which was about every second. The three men were grinning brightly, seeming excited about this.

''Americans.'' I shook my head.

''AHHHHH!'' Someone screamed, running out of the corridors, where the rooms were. I saw it was the man, I accidentally pushed on the couch. He saw me, glaring, as he ran towards me, still on fire.

''Bloody hell.'' I cringed. One of the Americans turned towards me, as the man ran over to me, and started shooting at him. The man fell over the rail on the boat, before he was able to come near me. ''Thank you, mate!'' I said, smiling at him.

''No prob, Swan. You can die when you've given me, my fifty bucks.'' Sam said, before turning back to shooting besides his friends.

_I love Americans. _I thought, before crawling over the rail and diving into the water. I sure as hell wasn't going to stay here, any longer.

EPOV:

I went through the crowd, keeping Bella securely behind me. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I glanced behind my shoulder, to see if she was alright. She kept glancing around, obviously worried about her brother. I kept a tight hold on her hand, not wanting her to run off and look for him. I admit, I also glanced at her, to simply see her. She looked beautiful…and cute. Her white top showed off her beautiful pale arms, whilst her blue pants clung to her curves.

I got to the rail of the ship. There were no rescue boats left. I had to get Bella away from here. But there was only one way. To jump. I turned to Bella, and saw she was still looking for her brother. She looked extremely worried, and I made a quick decision. To get Bella away, then go and look for her brother. I snapped my fingers, trying to get her attention. It didn't work. I turned her face to look at me, and she frowned at me.

''What?'' She asked.

''Can you swim?'' I asked.

''Of course, I can swim. When the occasion calls for it.'' She shrugged.

''Trust me.'' I said, lifting her up in my arms. ''It calls for it.'' I said, and swung her overboard. She let out a shriek, as she landed in the water.

''Edward, what are you doing?'!'' She screamed.

''I'm getting you to safety. I'll look for you brother, so don't worry!'' I told her, before turning back to the ship.

''The key!'' Someone hissed at me, grabbing me by the shirt, curling the fabric up. I narrowed my eyes at his hands.

''What?'' I frowned.

''Where's the key?'!'' He hissed.

''What key?'' I frowned.

''You know what I'm talking about.'' He said.

''Sorry to inform you, but I don't. But I know this.'' I slammed my forehead against his, knocking him out. ''I like this shirt.'' I straightened out the fabric, glaring at the unconscious body. ''Emmett! Emmett!'' I called.

''He jumped off the ship, Masen. I suggest you do the same.'' Ben said, as he ran past me. ''See ya in Hamunaptra. Hopefully.'' He smiled, before jumping over the rail.

''Well, might as well.'' I mused.

''MASEN!'' I heard James shout, as he came towards me.

_Little fucking bastard._

''Masen, Masen! What are we going to do?'!'' He asked. I put my hands on his shoulders.

''You stay here. I'll go get help.'' I said.

''Okay.'' He nodded. I smirked, as I swung over the rail. I knew that James wasn't very bright, but come on! I looked for Bella, as I swam around in the water. After a while I heard James's voice. ''MASEN!'' He shouted. I knew he had finally realized my words.

I swam around, looking for both Bella and Emmett. It was very dark, and I couldn't see a thing. The only light came from the flames. I started getting worried and called for Bella. Of course, I was looking for her brother too, but I was sure he could take care of himself. But I wasn't so sure about Bella. She seemed almost…fragile. She was obviously not much of a fighter. Though, I was sure of one thing. With some training, she could become one.

''EDWARD!'' I heard someone yell. I spotted Bella, splashing around in the water. I hurried over to her. ''Edward, are you okay?'' She asked.

''Yes. What about you?'' I asked.

''I'm fine. Where's Emmett?'' She asked.

''Right here!'' Emmett swam over to us, quickly. ''One of those people were trying to steal this.'' He duck his hand under the water and lifted up the box, that kept the map.

''Did you get the map?'' Bella asked, grabbing the box from his hands.

''Wait. Isn't it in the box?'' Emmett asked.

''No.'' Bella's eyes widened. ''That means…'' She trailed off.

''Bloody hell! We lost the map.'' Emmett groaned.

''Hello? Guy who has been in Hamunaptra, floating right here.'' I pointed at myself, rolling my eyes.

''Can you find the place without the map?'' Bella asked.

''Sure thing.'' I said. ''Now, let's get on land, before we all end up with a cold.'' I said.

''Good idea.'' Bella said. ''But, um, where's land?'' She asked.

''Get on my back.'' I said.

''What?'' She frowned.

''Get on my back. I'll swim to land, Emmett you just follow me.'' I said.

''Why do I need to get on your back?''

''So I'll only have to worry about your brother. If you're on my back, I'll know that you haven't gotten lost nor been pulled under the water by one of them.'' I nodded to the ship. ''And your brother is too heavy for me to carry, even in water. Now, come on.'' I said.

''Alright, alright.'' She sighed, before crawling onto my back, wrapping her legs, tightly, around my waist and her arms around my neck.

We quickly got to land. Bella stayed on my back, as I walked out of the water. I noticed her feet were bare. She shuddered and clung to me. She was obviously cold, and I wished I had something that could warm her. Emmett followed right behind me. I looked around, seeing that we were the only ones on this part of land. I saw, that everyone else were on the other side of the river. I smirked, as I recognized where we were.

''We lost everything.'' Bella said, in a sad tone. ''The map, our equipment, our transport…my books…'' She whispered.

''I'm the map, we'll get new equipment and transport, and when everything is over, I'll buy you some new books.'' I said.

''Our clothes…'' Emmett groaned.

''We got away with our lives. That's the important thing.'' I said.

''You're right.'' Bella said.

''Hey, Masen!'' I heard someone shout. I spotted Mike. ''It looks to me like I got all the hor-ses!'' He taunted, grinning.

''Hey, Mikey! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the ri-ver!'' I replied. He looked around, then let out a cry and kicked the water.

''So, we're in the right direction?'' Bella asked.

''Yup. And as a matter of fact, there's a town not that far away.'' I told.

''Well, what are we doing just standing here? Let's go!'' Emmett said, grinning brightly.

''Um, Edward?''

''Yes?''

''You can put me down now.'' Bella said.

''With you barefooted? I don't think so. We don't need you stepping on a rock and getting hurt. You better stay right where you are, until we get to that town.'' I said.

''He's right.'' Emmett said.

''Of course, you have to loosen your hold on my neck, so I can breath.'' I chuckled, turning my head to look at Bella.

''Oops, sorry.'' She blushed and unwrapped her arms, putting her hands on my shoulder instead. ''Better?'' She asked.

''Yeah. Hold on tight. The town is close, but there's still a long way.'' I said.

''I will.'' She smiled and blushed.

''Good.'' I grinned back and winked.

''If you two are done flirting, I would like it if we could be on our way.'' Emmett rolled his eyes.

''What about James?'' Bella asked.

''Who cares?'' I shrugged.

''Hey, wait for me!'' I heard James shout.

''Wonderful.'' I groaned.

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Bitter Betrayal

**This story is rated M for lemons.**

**I'd like to add that I will be using some of my favorite quotes in this story. I will be following the movie plot for my story, but I will also try and keep it original. It's hard, but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

The market was crowded. James had followed after some women, and was currently getting beaten up by them. I would have loved to get in a punch or two myself. I looked over the place, trying to find Bella. I had set her off by some women, who were buying food. They could speak English, thankfully. My Arabic wasn't the best. I had asked the women to help Bella get some clothes and get changed. Bella had looked at me wide-eyed, almost scared. I had told her not to be scared, before I went with Emmett to get some transport. He was currently arguing with a man, about the price for four camels.

''You must be bloody joking! I am NOT paying so much. I'm asking for FOUR camels, not a bloody villa.'' Emmett growled.

''You get four, pay price.'' The man said. His English wasn't the best.

''Can we get a discount?'' I asked.

''What?'' The man asked, confused.

''Pay less for more.'' I said, slowly. He nodded, his mouth forming an O.

''For three, you get 'discount'.'' The man said, using air quotes.

''Great. What's the price?'' Emmett asked. I looked at James, and saw him running away from the women. He walked over to a stand that sold food, and started looking around. ''WHAT!'? You call that discount!'?'' Emmett shouted, looking at the man wide-eyed.

''Emmett, just give the man the fucking money.'' I groaned.

''But-''

''Just pay him!'' I ordered.

''Three? Four?'' The man questioned.

''If we get three, someone have to share a camel. Just get four.'' I said.

''But three is cheaper.'' Emmett argued.

''You think both prices are expensive! What does it matter?'' I sighed.

''You get four?'' The man questioned.

''Yes.'' I said.

''No, three.'' Emmett said.

''Four.'' I said, glaring at Emmett. ''Pay. Now.'' I ordered.

''Fine.'' Emmett grunted, giving the man the money, before taking the camels. I started walking away from the man and Emmett followed. ''There better be some treasure included in this deal.'' He grumbled.

''You know, you could have gotten them for free, if you gave him your sister.'' I said.

''The thought crossed my mind. Very tempting.'' He said.

Just as he spoke the words, I spotted Bella. She looked…gorgeous. She was dressed in a black dress, with a veil around her face- both which had patterns on the fabric. She had also gotten herself some flat black shoes. She was talking with the women from before, speaking in perfect Arabic, as she walked around with them. She saw me staring at her and smiled, waving her fingers at me. I smiled back, still staring at her. Emmett hadn't noticed her at all, nor had James.

''Very tempting.'' I murmured.

''You got our transport.'' Bella said, coming over to us.

''Bella, there you are.'' Emmett said. ''Nice outfit.'' He laughed.

''Oh, shut up.'' She glared.

''You look beautiful.'' I said. Both of them looked at me.

''Thank you.'' Bella blushed, while Emmett frowned.

''Finally! Are we leaving now?'' James asked. ''Well, well, well. Got all dressed up for my sake, doll?'' He smirked at Bella.

''James.'' I said.

''What, Masen?'' He asked, glaring.

''If you want to have kids one day, shut your fucking mouth and keep your hands and eyes to yourself.'' I growled.

''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Let's go.'' Bella said.

I helped her up on one of the camels, before climbing up on another myself. I saw James getting on one too, and saw Emmett having some trouble with getting on the last. When he finally got control over his camel, we started heading out into the desert. I was in the front leading the way. Bella was right behind me- I had told her, I would prefer if she was close to me, because she was an Egyptian expert and that might be needed. She didn't question further, believing my lie. Emmett was behind her and lastly was James, who was drinking something he had bought at the market.

''God. I never did like camels.'' Emmett sighed. I turned to look at him, to see that he was frowning at his camel. ''Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit…'' He shook his head. Just as he finished his sentence, James spit at the sand. Emmett glanced at him, then looked back at his camel. ''Disgusting.'' He scrunched his nose.

''Still talking about the camels, Emmett?'' I asked.

''Not sure.'' He answered, glancing at James one more time.

''I think they are adorable.'' Bella smiled, patting her camel's head.

''Of course you would think so, Bella.'' Emmett rolled his eyes. She ignored his comment. I turned back to look at the way.

JPOV:

Night had fallen. I was patrolling with Alice, Rosalie, Collin and Brady. Alice had informed us of the outcome, of the ship incident. We had lost few men, but many more had been injured. Alice had also informed us, that the map had burned down with the ship. But the key hadn't. We now knew, that there were two different groups heading to Hamunaptra. Both with people who had already been there.

_''__Look._'' Collin said, pointing at the desert.

''_What is it, brother?_'' Brady asked. They spoke in Arabic, of course. Alice, Rosalie and I were the only ones who could speak perfect English, whilst the others only could Egyptian and Arabic- some could bits of English, but that was just few.

''_It's them._'' Alice said.

''_Then what are we waiting for? Let's attack!_'' Rosalie said, glaring at the people walking around in the desert.

I saw that they were four men and one woman. One of the men was riding beside the woman. I quickly recognized him. It was the man from the war. He survived the desert. His arm was around her shoulder, keeping her on the camel she was riding and also keeping the camel in check. Her head was resting on his shoulder, sleeping. One of the other men was sleeping on his camel, his head leaned back. He was obviously snoring. The last of the men was looking at the sleeping man. He glanced at the whip in his hand, and suddenly smacked the other man in the face, before steering his camel away from him, when he woke up, looking around confused.

''_Jasper?_'' Rosalie questioned, her voice annoyed.

''_Sir?_'' Collin called.

The man from the war looked up at us. He seemed to tighten his arm around the woman, holding her protectively. There was something about him. I couldn't figure out what it was. Attacking now could be a good time. But it could also be a stupid move. My father had made me leader, because he expected me to do the right things. Collin and Brady were young, and Rosalie acted with her anger. I knew the man had weapons. He would end up killing at least two of us. He was trained in fighting. I couldn't loose my sister, my wife nor my new young members. Attacking now would not be a wise choice. That was what my father expected me to do. Make wise choices.

''_This one is strong._'' I murmured.

''_It's the right choice._'' Alice smiled at me, patting my shoulder.

''_Could we perhaps hear the choice?_'' Rosalie asked.

''_Keep an eye on them, but do not attack. Understood?_'' I asked.

''_Understood._'' Brady, Collin and Alice said. I looked at Rosalie, raising my eyebrow at her.

''_Understood._'' She sighed.

''_Good_.'' I said. ''_I'll inform the others not to attack, before hearing my orders. I'll be back soon._''

''_Shall I come with you, Jasper?_'' Alice asked.

''_No, stay. Keep an eye out for warnings we may need, dear._'' I said.

''_I will._''

EPOV:

The sun was starting to rise. I didn't like seeing those men again. If they dared attacking Bella, I would kill all of them. I felt this…protectiveness over her. Like I _had_ to protect her, and also wanted to. James had been snoring all night, keeping me from getting any sleep. Which was, honestly, a good thing. There needed to be someone to keep an eye out. Emmett had fallen asleep, after having smacked James in the face with his whip. Bella had been the first to go asleep. I had made sure she didn't fall off her camel. When she woke up, she had been surprised to see my arm around her. But she hadn't asked me, just snuggled closer, mumbling that she was still tired.

Now she was riding behind me again. We were all awake, but Emmett still seemed tired. We were almost there. I noticed a group and quickly recognized it. I held back a growl. We were nearing each other and my anger started rising. I heard Bella and Emmett whispering to each other, but didn't listen to what they were saying. I stopped up the camel, as they stopped their horses as well. I took a quick glance behind me, and saw that the others had stopped up as well.

''Good morning my friend.'' Mike said, smirking.

''You call all people you leave to die, your friend?'' I asked. I turned my camel around and Mike turned his horse, facing the same direction as me.

''Bitterness is not a good thing.'' He said.

''Neither is betrayal.'' I replied, looking at him.

''Nor is murder.'' He retorted.

''I'd rather kill a hundred men to protect my friends, then run away as a coward to save my own life.'' I narrowed my eyes.

''Didn't you already do that?'' He smiled.

''I ran out of bullets. So, no. But you did.'' I said. ''No, wait. That's just it. You didn't.'' I mused.

''What're you talking about?'' Seth asked.

''Nothing.'' I answered.

''Why'd we stop?'' Ben asked. ''Come on, let's go.''

''Patience, Mr. Cheney.'' Mike said.

''Hey, Masen! Remember our bet? First one there wins the 500 bucks. Straight cash.'' Sam said. ''100 of those will be yours, if you help us get there fist, Newton.'' He added.

''My pleasure.'' Mike said.

''Get ready.'' I whispered.

''For what?'' Bella asked, confused.

''We're about to be shown the way.'' I answered.

''It's time.'' Mike smiled.

I looked as the sun rose and shone over the desert. Slowly and blurrily it appeared. The mountains became clearer, as well did the city. As the sun had almost risen completely. Emmett's jaw dropped, along with James's. Bella's eyes lid up, as she smiled. I heard murmuring from the Americans, as they looked at the city in wonder. Mike didn't seem the slightest bit impressed, already having seen this before. I wasn't impressed either, but Bella's face that was lid with excitement made me smile.

''Here we go.'' I said.

I rode off, at the same time as Mike. The others started as well and we rode away. I was in front of everyone else. I rode faster and faster. Mike came up next me, and started hitting me with the whip in his hand. I covered my face and reached my hand to him. I got a hold of his shirt. I lifted my other arm and took the whip from his hands, smacking him on the back, before I threw him off his horse and onto the ground. I looked behind me, seeing him roll around in the sand.

''See ya, Mikey!'' I saluted him.

''You deserve that.'' I heard Bella say, as she came up next to me. ''See you in Hamunaptra, Edward.'' She smirked at me.

''You think you'll get there before me?'' I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, as she kept up her smirk.

''I know I will.'' She said, still smirking. She then said something to the camel, and it suddenly went full force, as it ran towards Hamunaptra. Bella saluted me, as she went off.

''Go Bells, go!'' Emmett shouted.

''You won't get away from me that easily.'' I grinned, and followed after her, riding as fast as I could.

…

''Gonna pay up or what?'' I asked, holding my hand out.

Sam grumbled something I couldn't understand, as he gave me the 500 bucks. I smiled and went back to Bella and Emmett, that were setting up our camp. We had dealt Hamunaptra, so we were on two different sides. James was walking around, looking at the city. I sat down besides Bella, who was currently examining the place from where she sat. Emmett was tying the camels, so they wouldn't run off, while we examined the place. Bella turned to me, as I sat down and I held up the 500 dollars and a little package.

''Here's your equipment. I borrowed it from our American friends.'' I told, giving it to her.

''Thank you. What are you going to do with your money?'' She asked.

''Here.'' I said, giving them to her.

''What?'' She frowned.

''Buy some new books and clothes. I know you used your last money, on the dress and most of our food.'' I said.

''I can't take your money.'' She said, shaking her head.

''Well, technically, it isn't my money. It's theirs.'' I nodded towards the other side of the city.

''Still.'' She said, pushing her lips.

''Either you take the money and use them on something practical. _Or_, they'll get stolen from me. No one would expect you to carry this much cash.'' I said, quietly, as I kept an eye on James.

''I won't take your money, Mr. Masen.'' She said, stubbornly.

''Then keep them safe for me. Please?'' I pouted.

''Fine. But when we finish here, you'll get them right back.'' She said, making no move to take the money.

''That's all I ask for.'' I said, handing her the money and giving her cheek a peck, before getting up and walking over to Emmett.

SamPOV:

''Gonna pay up or what?'' Edward asked.

''Son of a bitch.'' I grumbled, as I handed him the 500 bucks. I couldn't believe I lost that stupid bet.

Edward walked back to their side of Hamunaptra. They got here first, so they also got to choose where to stay. Professor Volturi assured as, that we got the best side. I walked up to him, to hear him ordering our helpers around, in Arabic. I didn't really know Arabic. Or Egyptian, for that matter. That was the Professor and Ben's department. One of the reasons why I let Ben come along, was because he could Arabic. The other, was because Seth kept asking and asking me to let him come along. And one more person to look out for Emily's cousin wouldn't hurt either. She would kill me, if anything happened to Seth- not to mention calling off the wedding.

''Sam, did you give him the 500 dollars?'' Ben asked.

''Yeah, I gave him the cash. Now it's my turn to get my 50 dollars from Emmett.'' I said.

I glanced over at their camp, to see what they were doing. I couldn't see Edward anywhere, but thought I saw moment from behind one of the big poles. I saw Emmett brushing something that looked like a mirror, while, whom I presumed was his sister, was doing the same thing to a different mirror. I spotted another man, that was jumping on the ground. It seemed strange. I frowned, as I looked at them. They weren't wasting any time. As if they knew exactly what to do and where to do it.

''Do they know something we don't?'' I asked the Professor.

''They are led by a woman. What can she possibly know?'' The Professor snorted, rolling his eyes.

BPOV:

_Did he…just kiss…my cheek?_

I blushed crimson, as I put the money in one of my pockets and opened up the little package. The equipment was just perfect. I looked at Edward, as he took over the ropes that Emmett had in his hands. I saw him starting to tie it to a pole, swinging the ropes and effectively hitting James, who jumped up. Edward smiled apologetically, but kept on swinging the ropes, hitting him with them. Emmett walked over to me, as I rose from my place on the ground, still holding the package with the equipment. I walked over to a mirror and spotted another one. I figured out what they were for. I gestured for Emmett to walk over to the other mirror, as I started to adjust the one I stood by. I had to set it just right, and so I would need help.

''Emmett, turn it slightly to the right.'' I said. He did so. ''A tad more. No, that's too much. Now to the left. No, no, that's too much again. A little to the right, we have to get this just perfect.'' I told.

''God, you always give me the creeps.'' I heard Edward murmur, as he looked at a statue.

''Do you know who he is?'' I asked.

''No.'' Edward said, turning to look at me.

''It's the statue of Anubis. Did you know, that unlike a real jackal, his head is black, representing his position as the god of the dead? His job was to protect the dead and thereafter bring them to the afterlife. His legs goes deep under ground. According to Bembridge scholars that's where we'll find the secret compartment, that'll contain the Book of Amun-Ra.'' I told. ''Oh, and did you know, that his name is actually greek, and in the ancient Egyptian language, he is known as Inpu? It's variously spelled A-n-u-p-u.'' I added.

''You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?'' Edward smiled.

''You are the one who called me, the Egyptian expert.'' I replied, smiling, as well as blushing.

''I know. And I was right.'' He said.

''That's perfect, Emmett. Keep it there!'' I said.

''Shall we?'' Edward asked.

He gestured to the hole we had effectively made. I nodded, and took the hand he had offered to me, as he led me towards the hole. He went down first, using a rope he had tied to the pole. I went next, thereafter Emmett. I looked around the room under the ground, in wonder. We were standing in a room, that no one had entered in 3000 years. After this the Bembridge scholars HAD to accept my application! Who knew what we would find here. Edward looked at me, with an amused expression, as I tried not to jump up and down in excitement.

''Whew! What is that god-awful stench?'' Emmett asked. ''Oh. That.'' He said. I turned around to see him looking at James, whom was sliding down the rope. I shook my head and turned around again. I looked at Edward, who was frowning at the room.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''I feel like I've been here before.'' He murmured.

''Last time you were in Hamunaptra?'' I questioned.

''No.'' He whispered.

''Then when?'' I asked.

''I…I…don't know.'' He shook his head. ''So, what now? Got a flashlight or something?'' He asked.

''No. Something much better.'' I smiled.

I looked around the room and saw many mirrors. I walked over to one of them and started brushing off dust, that had collected on it. I then adjusted it slowly. I looked up the hole, seeing the other mirror. Emmett looked at me in confusion, whilst James just walked around. Edward walked over to the other mirrors, brushing off the dust on them. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me- his smile was crooked. I felt my cheeks warm up as I blushed. I adjusted the mirror just right and the room lid up.

''And then there was light.'' I murmured.

''Nice.'' Edward commented.

''Oh my God!'' I shouted, as I examined the room more closely.

''What is it?'' Emmett asked.

''This is Sah-Netjer!'' I squealed.

''Sah-what?'' Edward asked.

''A preparation room.'' I answered.

''Preparation for what?'' Emmett asked.

''For entering the afterlife.'' I said, giddily, grinning, as I started to walk around the room.

''So, it's here they made the mummies?'' Edward questioned.

''Exactly.'' I said.

''Isn't that a cheery old thought?'' Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward took a torch hanging on the wall and handed it to Emmett. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lid it up, before taking another torch from the wall. He lid that up as well, and started walking beside me, as we moved up a hall. Emmett walked behind us, with James close to him, looking afraid. Then there was a sound. It almost sounded like…bugs crawling around. Edward swung the torch around, turning his head to look around. I clutched his arm, as my head spun around.

''What is that?'' I heard Emmett murmur. The sound stopped as soon as he finished his sentence.

''It sounded like bugs.'' Edward said.

''What?'' James asked.

''He said bugs.'' Emmett told.

''Bugs!'? I HATE bugs!'' James shouted.

''Are you okay?'' Edward asked me.

''Yes. I'm fine. Alright. Perfectly okay.'' I rambled.

''You sure?'' He asked, concerned. I nodded. ''Could I get my arm back?'' He chuckled.

''Oh! Sorry.'' I blushed and let go of him. ''Let's move on.'' I said, taking the torch from Edward's hands and walking in front of him. I walked with quick steps, and just a few moments later, we entered a room and I saw what we were looking for. ''The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inhere.'' I murmured.

''Well, let's take a look, shall-'' Emmett stopped short in his sentence, as we started hearing footsteps.

Edward took out his revolver- I recognized it, from when he was getting it ready for use on the ship- and held it up. Emmett got out the gun, that Edward had given to him, while we were setting up camp, just after we arrived. I walked to stand behind Edward, feeling secure when I was close to him, for some reason. James went to hid behind all of us, looking terrified. I guessed, he made others do the dirty jobs, at the prison. I doubted he would survive being alone, for just five minutes. We walked to the edge of the statue's legs, and turned to where the footsteps could be heard.

A round of shrieks and gasps could be heard, as we came face to face with the American group. Mr. Uley, Mr. Cheney and Mr. Clearwater were all holding up their guns- Emmett had told me who was who. I relaxed a bit, knowing who the footsteps belonged to. As did some of the people apart of the American group, including Professor Volturi and James. But Mr. Uley and Edward didn't, still holding up their guns. As did Mr. Cheney and Mr. Clearwater,- but it seemed they only did so, because their 'leader' did- and Emmett as well, but it seemed he only followed Edward's example.

''You scared the crap out of us, Masen.'' Mr. Clearwater said.

''Likewise.'' Edward chuckled and lowered his gun. Everyone else followed his example, and the tension left the room.

''Hey, that's my tool case.'' Mr. Cheney said, looking at the package that I held in my arm, stepping towards me. Edward lifted his gun at him, and he took a step back holding his hands up.

''You sure about that?'' He asked.

''I guess I was mistaking.'' He gulped. Edward lowered the gun again.

''This is our dig side.'' Professor Volturi said.

''We got here first.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

''This here is our statue.'' Mr. Uley said.

''Doesn't have your name written on it.'' Edward said, holding up his gun again. Emmett followed suit, which tricked off the Americans, making them hold up their weapons as well.

''There's fifteen of us, but only four of you. Seems like the odds are on my side, my friend. Also seems like they're never on your side. All those people who died. All those fathers, whose children never knew what happened to them. Oh, and what was the name of that guy? The one who had that pregnant wife? You promised her, you would take care of her husband. Did she find out, that you failed and let him die?'' The blond-haired guy, from before, asked. I frowned at his words, rather confused.

''You fucking bastard!'' Edward growled, jumping towards him.

''Edward, stop!'' I took a hold of his arm, and tried pulling him back. He let me, but his eyes were glued to the blond-haired guy, glaring.

''How does it feel to be a murderer?'' The guy asked, smirking.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Mike Newton.'' He grinned at me. ''Pleasure to meet you, beautiful.'' He said. I suddenly got an urge to punch him.

''That's it.'' Edward growled, lifting his gun up and shooting Mike right in the hand.

''AH!'' He screamed. He clutched his hand to him, grimacing in obvious pain, as he shrieked.

''You think that hurt? You fucking shot me in the foot, after I saved your miserable life! Remember that?'' Edward seemed infuriated at this guy. I wondered how he even knew him.

''Newton's right. The odds are on our side.'' Mr. Uley said.

''I've had worse.'' Edward replied.

''Yeah, me too.'' Emmett said. Everyone turned to look at him, disbelievingly. I would have as well, except I noticed something. A crack in the ground. I pushed some pebbles that were laying in the sand, and listened to them falling through the crack.

_Just what I thought._

''Now, now. No reason to start a fight. We'll just find somewhere else to dig. If we're both going to be here, we have to learn how to share.'' I said. I put a hand on Edward's arm. ''There are other places to dig.'' I said, slowly. His eyes held understanding, as he nodded.

We started walking past them, and they began to walk towards the statue, but Edward turned around and walked towards Mr. Newton. I was about to follow him, tell him to leave him be, but he held his hand up, his expression calm. I pushed my lips, but trusted him to not do anything stupid. Edward stood in front of Mr. Newton, his expression still calm. Mr. Newton looked terrified, though, taking a step back. Edward didn't approach him further, but just started to speak.

''Bitterness is an ugly thing. But it's what I've been carrying for a long time. I don't want to kill you, because a long time ago, you _were_ my friend. The problem just is, you don't even care. You left me to die, and you don't even care. You don't even regret it. That's why I'm bitter.'' Edward said, in a quiet voice, before walking back to my side. ''Let's go.'' He murmured, gesturing for me to lead the way.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''I'm fine.'' He said, his voice emotionless.

* * *

**To Muzicizmylyf: _Thank you for the two reviews- your try in making someone happy has succeeded._**


	7. Edward's Stories

**I would like to mention that Emmett is strong, but he will often, like Jonathan, come off as a coward, in lack of other words.**

* * *

''Just keep on digging. We should be right underneath the legs.'' Bella said, coming up to stand next to me, as Emmett and I worked on making a hole in the ceiling. ''We should come up right between his legs.'' She continued.

''And when those darn yanks go to sleep- no offense.'' Emmett said, looking at me.

''None taken.'' I shrugged.

''We'll dig our way up and steal the book, from right under them.'' He said, with a bright smile.

''Are you sure we'll find this secret compartment thing?'' I asked, looking at Bella, who had started to help with the hole.

''Oh, yes. Those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense.'' She said.

''None taken.'' I shrugged again.

''Did you two notice where that smelly warden went?'' Emmett asked.

''Don't know, don't care. As long as he's only getting himself into trouble, it doesn't matter, either.'' I said.

''You're probably right.'' Bella said.

MPOV:

I sat on the ground, eating nuts from my wounded hand, as the Professor and the three Mr.'s- as I called them in my head- worked. The Professor had fixed up my hand, apparently having a medical degree. The bullet hadn't hurt any bones, surprisingly. The Professor said, that such an aim was almost impossible to make, unless the shooter was a master in shooting. I knew Edward was. That ass. He probably expected me to feel pity for him, but I wouldn't. I never saw him as a friend. He was just strong, and I knew that I would survive, if I had him to keep an eye out for me. But there weren't any battlefield here, so I didn't need him anymore.

''Stop.'' The Professor whispered, as Mr. Uley was about the open up a secret compartment.

''What?'' Mr. Uley asked, confused.

''I think that is a more appropriate job for the diggers.'' He said.

''I think we should listen to the Professor, Sam. He probably knows best.'' Mr. Clearwater said.

''Sure, sure.'' Mr. Uley shrugged.

''_Come here, get to work._'' The Professor spoke to the diggers in Arabic.

The diggers took over Mr. Uley's job. They started using the crowbars that were set. The Professor kept ordering them to push harder. I just looked at them, as I kept eating my nuts. The diggers finally got the compartment open, and as they did so, a dusty air blew out on them, and they started to scream in pain. The three Mr.'s jumped back, as the diggers started walking around, still screaming in pain. I looked in shock, but the Professor didn't seem surprised. I expected, he knew this would happen, and that's why he wanted the diggers to open the compartment.

''What the hell is that?'!'' Mr. Cheney shouted.

EPOV:

''Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars?'' I questioned.

''And they take out your heart, as well. Oh, and do you know how they took out the brain?'' Bella smiled.''Bells, I don't think we need to know this.'' Emmett grimaced. She ignored him, and told us anyway.''They take a sharp, red, hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and then rip it all out through your nostrils.'' She gestured with her hands, when she spoke about them scrambling things. She seemed almost giddy about this.''Ooh, that's gotta hurt.'' I chuckled.''It's called mummification, you'll be dead when they do this.'' She said, with a shrug.''For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification.'' I said.''Likewise.'' Emmett murmured, cringing.

''How and why do you know all of this?'' I asked.

''Bella is crazy about ancient Egyptian. Just like good old mum.'' Emmett said. Bella and I were sitting on something that had been in the room. I wasn't sure whether it was chairs or tables, but I didn't want to ask. Emmett was walking around a bit, looking at the room, probably searching for something valuably to take.

''She was a bit of an adventurer. As was dad, after he met her. They taught me all about Egypt, where my mum is originally from. Emmett wasn't very interested, so I ended up being the listener.'' Bella said.

''Cool enough.'' I said.

''What about you, mate? A mum that traveled the world, a brother who lives in an exotic place?'' Emmett questioned.

''Parents dead, no siblings. I only have a cousin back in Illinois. I'm from Chicago, but I left when I finished high school. I haven't seen my coz since then. Nor anyone else I knew.'' I shrugged.

''What did your parents say to that?'' Bella asked.

''Oh, they died a year before. I lived with my cousin until I filled 18. That's why I…kinda ran away, I guess.'' I told.

''I'm so sorry.'' She said. ''How old were you again?'' She asked.

''21. And you two?'' I asked.

''I'm 23, and little Bells is 20.'' Emmett answered.

''I'm not little anymore, Em.'' She rolled her eyes, making me smile. It was kind of cute, when she did that.

''Sure you are.'' Emmett grinned.

''I'm glad I don't have a brother like you, Emmett.'' I chuckled.

''You should be. But, um, Edward, how do you know, Mr. Newton?'' Bella asked. Emmett seemed curious about this as well, his ears picking up, as he looked at me.

''We…hmm…remember about the battlefield I told you about?'' I asked. Both of them nodded. ''Mike was there, too. He was the first person I made acquaintance with, when I came to Egypt. When the time came for a war, he was right by my side. It was already agreed, that if something happened to our boss, I was to take over. The idiot abandon us, saying he wanted to live. Mike ran off, just before we were attacked. I shot away, people were scattering...we were outnumbered. A lot of the men had already run away, trying to save themselves. I knew I was going to die…I could do nothing to change that fact. I headed for safety. Mike hadn't gotten away yet. I told him to get inside. He did, and I ran after him. Then he started to shut the door, smiling at me, as he closed it.'' I sighed.

''You said he shot you in the foot?'' Emmett questioned. I growled.

''He was playing on one of the cliffs. I went with him, cause I knew there was a chance he would hurt himself. He wanted to practice his shooting. He aimed at the other cliffs. He was so focused on his target, he didn't notice that he was walking forwards. I didn't notice either, until he slipped. He was about to fall, and I ran towards him. I caught his hand just before he fell, and pulled him up. He still had the gun in his hand. We were both sitting on the ground. He seemed shocked and I didn't really know what to say. He slammed his hand in the ground, as he thanked me. You can probably figure out, that the gun fired and shot me in the foot. I had to limp my way back, without any help from Mike.'' I groaned. ''The pathetic part? He's the only friend I've ever had.'' I let out a sigh, as I leaned my head back.

''Bloody bastard.'' Emmett said.

''You should have shot him in the knee.'' Bella said, surprising me.

''I considered it.'' I said.

''So, Edward, what's Chicago like?'' Emmett asked, taking one of the pickaxes from the ground.

''Well, definitely not as sunny as Egypt. It's beautiful at night, when the lights lid up the streets.'' I told. ''I loved to go to Navy Pier, when I was younger. Mostly at night. My dad often took my mom on the Ferries wheel, so they could overlook the city.'' I murmured.

''How romantic.'' Bella said, smiling.

''Was your dad whipped?'' Emmett snorted, hitting the rocks in the sand with the pickaxes, as if he was playing golf.

''You can say that.'' I chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes.

''So, Bella...do you have a boyfriend or something, waiting for you to come back?'' I asked.

''Bells? Have a boyfriend? Ha! The girl just seems to be repelled by all men in the world. It's like she just _can't_ like any guy. Whenever she gets asked out, she always says no.'' Emmett laughed.

''Oh.'' I breathed.

_There goes my chance._

''That is not true. I can like a guy, it's not _all_ that repels me.'' Bella said, defensively.

''Mention one.'' Emmett replied.

''Well, um…'' She blushed. Emmett wasn't looking at her, but still hitting rocks. I looked at Bella, to see her looking back at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she seemed to blush even more.

_Does she mean __me__?_

''You know what, Emmett? It is none of your business.'' She said.

''Well, would you tell me?'' I asked, winking at her.

''Maybe.'' She whispered, too quiet for Emmett to hear.

''You're no fun, Bells. How can I tease you with your crush, when you won't even admit that you have one?'' Emmett sighed. ''Though, I can guess who it is. It's E-'' He started, but stopped, as he hit another rock and something fell down from the ceiling.

''It looks like a…sarcophagus.'' Bella murmured, looking surprised. ''If he was buried at the base of Anubis, he must have been of great importance.'' She said, standing up and walking towards the coffin. I followed right beside her. ''Or he did something very naughty.'' She added.

''Seriously, where did smelly go? He is missing out on something big here.'' Emmett said, frowning.

''Oh my, oh my, oh my…'' Bella chanted.

''What?'' I asked, worried.

''Can't you see this? We found a mummy!'' She grinned. She picked up her tool case and took out a brush. She started dusting off the top of the sarcophagus, and I looked over her shoulder, to see there was some writing on it. Emmett came to look as well.

''What does that mean?'' He asked.

''He that shall not be named.'' She whispered.

''And _that_ means?'' He asked.

I saw a strange form on the sarcophagus. I blew on it, and the form looked to be a star of a sort. As I looked it at,- not just the form, but everything on the sarcophagus- I got a feeling of déjà vu. Like when I had entered the preparation room. It was hard to explain. I knew I hadn't been here before, last time I was in Hamunaptra. I had only been here once, so the feeling didn't make sense. It was frustrating not to know. I wasn't going to say anything to Bella or Emmett. I would just have to ignore the feeling.

''It's a lock.'' I murmured, as I looked at the star form. ''We're going to need a key to open this thing.'' I said.

''Where's the key?'' Emmett asked. My eyes widened. I looked at Bella, and her eyes were wide as well.

''The key!'' We both shouted in unison.

''What key?'!'' Emmett asked, in an annoyed tone.

''A man on the ship, the one you saved me from…'' Bella pointed to me, as she started to rummage through her things.

''One of them asked me, he grabbed my shirt…'' I said, at the same time that Bella spoke.

''I'm confused.'' Emmett frowned. ''Okay, Bella, you first.'' He said.

''When we were attacked on the ship, one of them asked me where the key was.'' She told. ''I didn't know what he meant, but _now_ I do.'' She said.

''One of the men grabbed my shirt, and started asking me where the key was. I didn't get it either. But _now_…'' I grinned. ''Come on, Emmett. Look at the lock!'' I said.

''Let's see if it'll work.'' Bella smiled, holding up the box- or rather key.

''Hey, that's mine!'' Emmett said.

''You stole it from me.'' I said, glaring at him.

''Well, how did _you_ find it?'' He asked.

''I found it here. It was no ones property.'' I said.

''You stole the tool case.'' Bella said.

''I _borrowed_ it.'' I said.

''And I borrowed your box.'' Emmett said.

''Yes, yes. Let's move on, shall we?'' Bella lifted up the key and opened it up, before laying it on the star formed hole. ''It fits perfectly.'' She smiled. I held my hand up and she high-fived it.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Someone screamed.

I got my gun out of my pocket and ran towards the sound. Bella was right behind me, and Emmett came just a second later, a torch in one of his hands and the key in his other. We saw James running down the hall. He was pulling his hair and screaming, as he ran. He ran past us, and I held Bella behind me with my left arm. James ran directly into a wall, and fell backwards. I slowly walked towards him. Bella and Emmett seemed too stunned to move, and stayed behind. I checked James pulse.

''Is he…?'' Bella gulped.

''Dead.'' I told.

…

I got a blanket and put it on Bella's shoulder, tucking it around her, to make sure she didn't get cold. She gave me a small smile, and I smiled back. The desert wasn't warm at night. The complete opposite, actually. Emmett was moving a stick around in the fire I had made, before the sun went down. We hadn't opened the sarcophagus yet. We would wait with that for tomorrow. I sat down besides Bella. Emmett had a blanket on his shoulder, as well. There was another one on the ground, beside me. I took it and put it on my shoulders, feeling a bit cold myself.

''What…what do you think killed him?'' Bella whispered.

''He seemed to have hit the wall pretty hard.'' Emmett murmured.

''But that wasn't what killed him.'' I said.

''How do you know?'' He asked.

''He hit the wall, but he didn't crack his forehead. It looked like something killed him…from the inside.'' I said.

''From the inside?'' Emmett questioned. I nodded.

''We aren't the only ones who had an accident. Our American friends had a little problem with some of their diggers. They…melted.'' I told.

I had had a chance to talk to Ben. He was nice enough, from what I knew of. I informed him, about what happened with James, to warn him. He thanked me for the warning, and returned the favor, telling about the diggers accident. He told me to be careful, with whatever we found. All in all, he seemed like a good guy. A bit quiet, too. He seemed to talk mostly with Seth, from what I had observed. He was definitely someone I would get along with. He also warned me about any hidden curses that might be hidden here. He apparently believed in that stuff. I wasn't sure whether I did or not.

''What happened to them?'' Emmett asked.

''Pressurized salt acid. An ancient booby-trap.'' I told. ''Ben said, that he thinks this place is cursed.'' I added.

''Maybe it is.'' Emmett murmured, as he stared at the fire, still moving a stick around in it.

''Oh, come on you two.'' Bella rolled her eyes.

''You don't believe in curses?'' I asked.

''No, I don't. I believe, that if I can see and touch it, then it's real.'' She said, crossing her arms. ''And you?'' She asked.

''I believe in being prepared.'' I answered, looking into her eyes. ''You never know what's out there.'' I said.

''Shall we take a look at what stinky old James had, in this thing?'' Emmett asked, holding up James's bag. He stuck his hand in the bag, rummaging through it. ''Bloody hell!'' He shouted, taking his hand out of the bag with a cringe.

''What? What? What is it?'' Bella asked, wide-eyed.

''A broken bottle. I almost cut my finger.'' Emmett said.

''Idiot.'' Bella grumbled.

''Ooh, look what we have here.'' Emmett grinned, looking into the bag. He pulled out a bottle from it. ''Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Who would have known that smelly old thing had such a good taste.'' He said, taking a swig from the bottle.

''Emmett, why is it so hard for you to show respect for the dead?'' Bella asked, in a disapproving voice. I suddenly heard a very quiet tap-like sound.

''I do show respect for the dead! I just-''

''Emmett, shhh!'' I shushed. ''Can you hear that?'' I whispered, listening intensely to the sound.

''Hear what?'' Emmett asked.

''Shhh, Emmett. Try and listen.'' Bella said. ''But, um, what are we listening for?'' She asked, looking at me.

''Stay here.'' I ordered.

I stood up, throwing my blanket on the ground and walked over to where my weapons laid. I picked up a couple of revolvers, tucking them in my front and back pockets, before picking up two guns, and holding them in each of my hands. I then looked towards the other side of the city, where the other group was and where the sound came from. I looked back at Bella, giving her a firm look and pointing at her, with my index finger, silently telling her to stay where she was. I heard her huff, but didn't look back, as I walked over to the others. The sound got louder, and I could recognize the sound, as the sound of horses running.

''Edward, wait up!'' I heard Bella call.

''Bella, he told us to stay!'' I heard Emmett hiss. I looked back and saw Bella, running up to me.

''I told you to stay.'' I snapped.

''I don't care.'' She said, putting her hand on my arm.

I saw that she had left her blanket, and so had Emmett, who was coming up to us. Before I could start up an argument, the sound of gunshots and horses running cut me off. My head snapped towards the sound, and I saw exactly what I had heard. About twenty or so men were running into the city, shooting wildly. I saw Sam grabbing his gun, as he joined the fight, as did Seth and Ben, while the diggers ran around and looked for places to hide. The Professor jumped into one of the tents, that they had set up.

''Emmett, take this.'' I handed him two of my revolvers. ''Bella, get over behind the statue and hide.'' I ordered.

''Hide? I'm not weak, Mr. Masen.'' She narrowed her eyes at me. I knew when she used my last name, she was angry and being stubborn.

''I swear to God, Isabella, you do not want to start an argument with me. I won't have you getting hurt. This isn't safe. You got that?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, too.

''Well, give me one of those guns too, and I'll protect myself.'' She said.

''First of all, that's a revolver. Second, NO!'' I yelled. ''Come on, Emmett.'' I said, running down to the others camp.

''Sorry, Bells.'' I heard Emmett say, before following me.

EmPOV:

I saw Edward running down to the others camp, quickly getting into the fight, shooting away. I put one of the revolvers he had given me, in my pocket, before running behind one of the rocks. I kneeled down, and started shooting at the men, that was running into the camp. They were dressed exactly, like the men on the ship. I still had the Glenlivet in one of my hands, and started taking swigs from it, as I fired away. Someone took the Glenlivet from my hand, and I saw the Newton guy, kneeling beside me, as he drank from the bottle. He looked terrified.

''Hey, that's mine!'' I said, taking the bottle back.

''Come on! I thought British people were all polite and crap like that.'' He said, trying to grab the bottle from my hand.

''I don't think so.'' I said. I looked around the place, and spotted Bella. She had taken Edward's shotgun, and was holding it at the moment. It was so out of place, to see Bella holding a weapon. One of the riders headed towards her, but she had her back to him. ''Bells, behind you!'' I yelled.

She spun around, as the rider was just a few feet away. She fired a shot, and the horse went wild, turning and running away, the riding falling off of it. Bella looked absolutely shocked, but it didn't seem like she shot the rider, but rather shot the horse in the knee, seeing as it had some trouble running. Bella got out of her state, and looked towards me. Her jaw dropped, and I grinned brightly at her.

''Way to go, Bella!'' I shouted.

''Um, whatever you name is, look behind you.'' Mike gulped.

''What?'' I turned around and saw another rider heading towards us. I gulped, as well. Mike rose from the ground and started running away, screaming. I followed his example, minus the screaming part.

EPOV:

''Ben, duck!'' I shouted. I was standing on a small hill, and I had a pretty good view over everything. He did so, and I shot the rider that was running towards him. He turned around and saw him, before turning back to look at me with a smile.

''Thanks, Edward!'' He shouted.

''Anytime!'' I replied.

''MASEN!'' I heard Emmett yell.

I saw Emmett running past me, and saw a rider that was following him. As the rider came to be right in front of me, I tackled him off the horse. I faintly saw Emmett jumping behind a rock, hiding. I got off the rider, who I had effectively knocked out. I turned around, holding my guns up, ready to fire again. I saw a man, who was on foot, holding a sword as he came towards me. I shot at his hand, making him drop the sword, without me actually having to shoot his hand. I recognized the man,- some of his blond hair was sticking out- having seen him the last time I was in Hamunaptra, and also when we were riding towards the place, at night. He was clearly following us.

_But why?_

I heard someone behind me, and turned time enough, to shoot the man that was coming towards me. When I turned back to the man, I always seemed to run into, I saw him drawing another sword from his belt loop. Before I could shoot, he used the sword, to get the gun out of my hand. I spotted a box of dynamite and jumped down to grab one. I rolled towards a fire that was set up, just as the man threw his sword at me. It just barely missed me. I lid the dynamite, and stood up from the ground, holding it towards the man.

''Take all of your men and go. Now!'' I growled. The man took a step back from me.

''Enough!'' He shouted, holding a hand up. ''There will not be shred more blood tonight. But I am telling you. Leave this place or die.'' He said. ''You have one day. One.'' He added.

He then said something in Arabic, before all of them rode away. I heard some names in what he said, but I wasn't sure about what he said. I pulled the string off of the dynamite, throwing it on the ground, before stamping on it. I then threw the dynamite away, letting out a sigh. I saw the Professor getting out of the tent, looking around. I saw Ben, Sam and Seth walking around their camp. I didn't care about them, right now, though. I looked around myself. I saw Emmett coming forth from the rock, he had been hiding behind. I then finally saw Bella, who was sitting on a rock, holding my shotgun.

''Bella!'' I shouted, running towards her. She stood up abruptly, the shotgun falling on the ground, accidentally firing a bullet, that thankfully didn't hit anyone. Bella jumped from surprise, bumping into me, seeing as I was already right beside her.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it just fired itself.'' She gulped. ''Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Where's Emmett? Did he get hurt?'' She asked the questions in a hurry.

''I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. Emmett's fine too. He's right over there.'' I said, pointing to the rock, that Emmett was coming out from behind of. ''What about you? Did anything happen to you?'' I asked, lifting her chin, examining her for scares and bruises.

''I'm okay.'' She whispered.

''Thank God.'' I sighed, hugging her tightly to me. She hugged back, sighing as well.

''Okay, there's gotta be a heck of a treasure somewhere in this place, if they want to protect it so badly.'' Sam said.

''No. Those men are desert people. They treasure water not gold. There's something else here, that they don't want us to find.'' I said, holding on to Bella with one arm now.

''I bet this place is cursed.'' Ben murmured.

''Would you shut up with the curse crap?'' Sam groaned.

''I think he's on to something.'' I said.

''What? You think this place is cursed to? For crying out loud.'' Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

''No. I don't think the place is cursed. But I think there is a curse, somewhere, here. Hidden.'' I said.

''I said it before, and I'm saying it again. Would you shut up with the curse crap?'' Sam walked into one of the tents, without another word.

''Don't worry about Sam. He's just...well, he's just Sam.'' Seth shrugged. I nodded.

''Ya know, maybe we should join forces. Just for tonight. In case they come back, I mean.'' Ben said.

''NO!'' Sam shouted, not even bothering to come out of the tent.

''Well, there's your answer.'' I chuckled.

''You need to loosen up, Sam! You're a sucky guy, when Emily isn't around!'' Seth shouted. ''Thanks for the help.'' He said, turning to look at us.

''No problem. We should get back to our camp.'' I said.

''Hey, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Just don't ask Sam.'' Ben chuckled.

''Thank you, Mr. Cheney.'' Bella said.

''Call me Ben.'' He smiled.

''Will do.'' She said, before we walked back to our side of the city, Emmett right behind us.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Just Kiss

**This story might often switch between POV, but it's just so you have a better knowledge of what's going here and there. Other than Bella and Edward's POV, will probably be short.**

* * *

''Seriously?'' I laughed.

''Oh, yes. Seriously. It was such a mess.'' Emmett laughed.

''It was an accident!'' Bella blushed.

''Why didn't you just move the latter to the other shelf?'' I asked.

''She didn't think of that.'' Emmett laughed.

''Urgh, you two.'' She groaned.

We were back in our own camp. Our things were still intact. Bella had bought some potatoes at the market. I had cut them up, and Bella had roasted them in the fire, effectively making french-fries. We were eating our late lunch, while Emmett told me, about when Bella had an accident in the library she worked in, having tilted over all of the shelves. She was extremely embarrassed about it, blushing and telling me how her uncle Carlisle had been furious. He had been shouting about rather wanting plagues, instead of her.

''I'm sorry, Bella, but you have to admit, it's kind of funny.'' I chuckled.

''A tad, perhaps.'' She murmured, pushing her lips.

''Oh, and you should have seen Mohammed's face, when he saw the mess! He turned to me and said; Bella- or more like questioned. I nodded and he just sighed, before starting to clean up the mess.'' Emmett laughed, as he chucked down a handful of fries.

''What was it you called french-fries, again?'' I asked, looking at one of the yellow and light brown sticks.

''Chips.'' Bella answered.

''But then…what do you call chips?'' I asked.

''Crisps.'' She answered.

''Huh.'' I breathed.

''You think we're strange? What about your _gotcha_ and _gimme_, and all that stuff?'' Emmett asked.

''What's wrong with combining words with each other, to make new and quicker ones?'' I asked.

''Um…well…I got nothing.'' He mumbled. ''And I'm tired. Night.'' He said, stretching his arms, before laying down on the place he had set up to sleep, tugging the blanket around him.

''Night, Em.'' Bella said.

Neither her nor I said anything, as Emmett went to sleep, while we finished the last fries. I threw some more wood into the fire, trying to keep it going for as long as possible. Seth had taken over for Sam, and with help from the diggers they had left, they had gotten things cleared up in their camps. I went down to ask if they needed help, but Seth said they would be fine. Ben told me, that Bella could keep his tool case, and next time we should just ask, if we needed any equipment.

''So, Edward…um, you're a trained fighter, right?'' Bella asked, quietly, looking at Emmett as she spoke.

''Um, yeah.'' I answered, shrugging. Emmett let out a loud snore, letting us know he was asleep. ''Why do you ask?''

''I was just wondering…perhaps, you would teach me how to fight?'' She questioned, blushing. ''I want to learn how to defend myself.'' She added.

''Uh, sure. Now or…?'' I trailed off.

''Why not?'' She shrugged.

''Well, um, okay.'' I rose from my place next to Bella. I held my hand out, and she took it. I pulled her up to a stand, her blanket falling off her shoulders, as I did so. ''Hmmm, where to begin...?'' I murmured.

''Don't ask me.'' She smiled.

''Well, okay, let's see what'cha got first. Ball your fists up, real tight, and just hit right here. All you got.'' I said, holding up my palms.

''You can't be serious.'' She said.

''You wanted to learn how to fight. Now show me what you got.'' I said. She rolled her eyes, but held her fists ready, anyway. She held them up and punched my palms. ''That's all you got? Come on. Don't be afraid, just hit as hard as you can.'' I told.

''Like this?'' She asked, hitting my right palm.

''Exactly like that.'' I smiled. She kept on punching, while giggling. I grinned brightly at her. ''Okay, now, let's try something else. You try to tie my arm behind my back. Do it anyway you want. I _will_ struggle, so don't think it'll be easy.'' I said, after a while.

''Okay.'' She bit her lip.

She went directly for my arm. I had expected that from her. I took a hold of her wrists, and she struggled to get herself free. I laughed, when she started to try and bite my hand. She twisted her arms around. I was afraid of holding on to her too tightly, so her wrists got out of my soften hold. She grinned with triumph. I gave her a wink, as a reply. She went to take a hold of my arm again. Instead of grabbing her wrists, I took a hold of her arm, tying it behind her back, but making sure I didn't hurt her, by twisting her arm too much and holding too tight. I pulled her back against my chest, keeping my right hand on her arm, and wrapping my left arm around her waist, as I held her to be. She squirmed in my arms, but didn't move an inch.

''This is impossible. You are stronger than me.'' She huffed. I laughed.

''Giving up that easily?'' I asked.

''I didn't say I was giving up.'' She replied, smirking at me.

I felt something on my leg. I looked down, and saw her wrapping her leg around mine, tugging it harshly. She was able to lift my leg, by tucking it up with her own. I was loosing balance, so when Bella pushed her body against mine, I fell to the ground. She laughed, clearly proud of herself. I let go of her and rolled us over, so I was hovering over her. I pinned her hands over her head, making sure she couldn't move her legs, holding them down with my own. I smirked at her, then realized how close we actually were. She was staring at me with a smile and wide eyes.

''Isn't this the part where you're suppose to say; _gotcha_?'' She giggled.

''Gotcha.'' I whispered.

I leaned my face down to hers. I stopped when we were so close, that our noses were brushing against each others. Bella bit her lower lip, but didn't say anything. Her eyes wandered to my mouth, and I suddenly felt a surge of braveness. I hadn't forgot about the kiss we shared. Her lips were so soft and warm. And she _had_ kissed me back. I moved down to kiss her. But then a loud snore stopped me short, and I remembered Emmett was here too. And he could wake up any minute, to see me on top of his sister.

_What the hell am I even doing?'!_

Bella was a smart, gorgeous, ambitious, honest, sweet and kind woman. I was a lowlife. I had killed and stolen. I got into all kinds of trouble. She knew people that had fancy educations, well paid professions and diplomas. I knew people that were captivated, treasure hunters and just rotten. When this was over, she was going to donate what she found to a museum. I would probably just sell it, to the highest offer I would get. Bella was a good person. A very good person. She deserved better than me. She deserved someone that was as much a saint, as she was.

''Um, so, good trick there.'' I mumbled, as I crawled off of her. ''If you choose to use it, I recommend you add a good kick in the crotch.'' I said.

''Okay.'' She murmured. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I pulled her up to a stand. I forgot how light she actually was, and pulled a bit too strongly, making her bump into me. ''Sorry.'' She said, not even looking at me. She seemed…sad, for some reason.

''Bella, is there something wrong?'' I asked, lifting her chin with my index finger, to make her look at me.

''No.'' She answered, clearly lying and avoiding my eyes.

''Look at me.'' I urged, trying to catch her eyes. ''Tell me what's wrong.'' I said, softly. She whispered something I couldn't hear. ''What?''

''Why...'' She let out a sigh. ''Why didn't you kiss me?'' She asked. Before I could answer, she started talking again. ''Am I really that dull and boring? Is it because I'm so much under your standard? Is it because it was a bad kiss? Did I do something wrong?'' She asked, pushing away from me.

''No, Bella, it's just…''

''Just what?''

_Oh, screw it._

I grabbed her upper arms and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her, gently at first, but then turned more passionate and firm. Bella's lips molded perfectly against mine, moving in sync. I had wanted to do this, ever since I saw her again, at the ship. I moved my hands to her waist, holding her closer to me. Her hands moved to my shirt, fisting her hands around the fabric. I let the tip of my tongue graze her lips, asking for permission. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue through, meeting hers. She tasted like french-fries…and something else…something sweet…something that was just…Bella. She moaned, and her hands moved behind my neck, pulling my face to hers, as close as it could possibly get.

I slowly pulled away from her lips, already missing the feeling of her tongue dancing with mine. But we both needed air to breath. Bella breathed heavily, panting slightly. She seemed and looked kind of flushed. But I really wasn't the one to talk. I was probably grinning like a madman. I didn't really know what to say, and waited for Bella to speak. It seemed like, after I practically attacked her, it would be a good idea, cause I wasn't going to apologize. And I couldn't really apologize for something, that I was probably going to do again. It was more like definitely, rather than probably.

''Well...that was...something.'' She cleared her throat.

''Was it bad?'' I frowned.

''No, no!'' She shouted. Emmett let out another snore, and she suddenly seemed to remember his presence. ''I mean, it…was something very, _very_…new and…interesting…and very good.'' She smiled.

''I really don't…get you.'' I said.

''What do you mean?'' She frowned, seeming worried.

''It's like you have multiply personalities. Your brother. _Him_ I get. Your uncle and aunt, _them_ I get. Your parents, _them_ I get. But you? Sometimes you're like this all-knowing expert, about everything. Other times you're just outgoing and free. And other times, or more like most times, you're a mystery.'' I explained, putting a hand on her cheek.

''I know I'm not the bravest or most trained or most experienced adventurer you have met, but I am what I am.'' She said, moving to sit down on where her blanket laid, in front of the fire. I moved to sit next to her.

''But what is that, exactly? Why are you here? What do you get out of it?'' I asked, curiously.

''Well, remember when I told you about my parents?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' I answered.

''Well, my mum was a great adventurer. She traveled all over the world, finding artifacts of great value and donating it to museums. Her trips were paid by the museums, she went on the trips for. Sometimes making deals in advance, other times making them afterwards. She was originally from Egypt. My dad came to her town, on vacation. He immediately fell in love with her, being kind of a bit Egypt-crazed himself. The two of them traveled the world together, finding forgotten cities and hidden treasures all over the world. Dad and her moved to England, where dad was originally from, when mum got pregnant with Emmett. Three years later she got pregnant with me. Then as we got older, mum began her adventures again, leaving Emmett and I with dad. Mum dedicated her life to find Hamunaptra, but never did. It was her dream to find it. She told me all about it. She sadly died when I was 14.'' She whispered.

''What happened?'' I asked, softly, entwining my hand in hers.

''Car accident. A bus's breaks weren't working, and it rammed directly into mum and dad. Neither survived.'' She told. ''But, the reason why I am here, is because I wanted to do, what my mum never got to. I wanted so much to find Hamunaptra, find the Book of Amun-Ra and donate what else I found, in her honor. And this is my chance to do that.'' She said.

''So, your mom did it for the adventures. Your dad did it for his passion. Your brother is doing it for the treasures. And you are doing it for your mom.'' I summarized.

''Pretty much.'' She shrugged, smiling. ''But, to be honest, I kind of like this adventure-thing. The good parts, at least.'' She murmured.

''I'm guessing, the attacks and deaths are the bad part. But…what's the good parts?'' I asked.

''When we came to that nice little town, traveled in the desert, found the sarcophagus…just sat by the fire eating chips…and a couple of seconds ago…when you kissed me.'' She told, blushing. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me.

''I think that was the best part of this whole trip.'' I murmured.

''Me too.'' She said, yawning.

''Tired?'' I chuckled.

''A tad, perhaps.'' She said, letting out another yawn.

''Go to sleep. We got a lot to do, tomorrow.'' I said, quietly.

''Night, Edward.'' She sighed.

''Night, love.'' I whispered, kissing her forehead.

…

''Hey, lovebirds! Wakey, wakey!'' Someone shouted in my ear.

''Bloody hell, Emmett. Would you be quiet.'' I heard Bella groan.

''We don't have all day, little sister. Now, get off of Masen and let's get to work. You can cuddle up later.'' Emmett said.

My eyes shot open at his words. I suddenly realized, I was laying on Bella's blanket, with her hugging my torso. I looked down and saw her eyes shooting open, looking wide-eyed at Emmett, who was kneeling beside us. Bella let go off me and shot up to a stand, blushing fiercely. I got up myself, just not as quickly. I ran my hand through my hand, blushing, too. I cleared my throat, as Emmett got up from his kneeling position. He looked at the two of us, with a raised eyebrow. Bella ignored him and got the things we would need. I wasn't sure what Emmett was thinking, his expression was hard to read. He seemed both serious and amused.

''What were you two up to, while I slept?'' He asked, smirking.

''I simply fell asleep on top of Edward. There is no reason for you to start thinking of perverted comments. So don't.'' Bella said.

''Masen, are you after my sister?'' Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I frowned, trying hard not to blush.

_What am I suppose to answer to THAT?_

''Emmett, for goodness sake. Don't act like an annoying arse.'' Bella rolled her eyes.

''Emmett, I…hold on. Did you just say…_arse_?'' I snickered.

''Why is that so funny, Mr. Masen?'' She narrowed her eyes at me.

''Sorry. Maybe I'm just used to it being ass, and not _arse_.'' I said, imitating the way she said, holding back my laughter.

''I'm surrendered by children.'' She sighed.

Ben's POV:

''_Be careful with that!_'' The Professor ordered.

The diggers cringed, but did as he asked, lifting the chest very carefully and slowly. He was being kind of harsh on them, treating them like slaves. I was surprised they stayed, after what happened last night. Then again, the Professor had promised them more money and said the men weren't coming back again, which was a lie. Sam had told me not to talk to diggers, when I had mentioned that it was dishonest of the Professor to lie to them. Sam was in charge of this trip, so I had to do as he said. I knew he had only let me on this trip, because I could Arabic and was close friends with Seth. He couldn't deny Seth anything. Especially since he was Emily's cousin.

''What's the Professor saying?'' Seth asked, direction the question to me, of course.

''He's telling them to be careful.'' I answered.

''Oh.'' He breathed.

''_I said careful! Put it down slowly. If whatever in there is broken, the blame will go to you!_'' The Professor yelled.

The diggers put the chest down on the ground, slowly. The diggers stepped away, as the Professor kneeled in front of it. Sam kneeled beside the Professor. Then Seth kneeled on the Professor's other side, and I kneeled beside Seth. The diggers huddled together. Mike stood by the side, eating nuts again. He seemed to do that quite often. We didn't really need him anyway. As soon as we got back to Cairo, he would get the rest of his money. He was only paid to be our guide, not a digger. The Professor blew some of the dust off the chest, looking closely at the writing on it.

''What does it say, Professor?'' I asked.

''There's a curse upon this chest.'' He said. I gulped.

''Curse my ass. Who cares?'' Sam rolled his eyes. ''Just tell us what it says, Professor.'' He said. The Professor said something in Egyptian, before he translated.

''Death will come on swift wings, to who some ever opens this chest.'' He murmured.

A wind suddenly whirled around the room, turning off the torch that the diggers were holding, but not even as much as disturbing the torches on the walls. The diggers shrieked and most ran away. Only about three stayed. The Professor told the once who had run, that they were cowards- or rather _yelled_ that they were cowards. Seth and I exchanged nervous glances, as Sam kept a cool expression. Mike seemed rather scared. The Professor didn't seem very disturbed by the wind, acting like it had never been there, as soon as it disappeared.

''We shouldn't be here. That was very bad sign.'' Mike mumbled. The Professor ignored him.

''It also says; there is one, the undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. He will kill all who opens this chest, and assimilate their organs and fluids, and in so doing, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth.'' He said.

''Plagues and curses. Jesus Christ, I'm so sick of all this superstitious crap.'' Sam groaned. ''Let's open this thing.'' He said.

''Wait till I'm gone! I'm not going to be in the same room, when you open that thing, and get hit by the curse.'' Mike said, running out of the room.

''Idiot.'' Sam grumbled. ''Ben, help me with this thing.'' He said.

''No way, Sam.'' I said, standing up and walking away from the chest.

''Wuss. Seth, gimme a hand here.'' He said.

''I don't really think it's a good idea, Sam.'' Seth said, walking to my side.

''Oh, for Christ's sake!'' He shouted.

''Sam, I really don't think you should open that thing. Can't the Professor just do it? Please?'' Seth pleaded.

''Professor, can you open the chest? Or else I'll have the whiny asses annoying the crap out of me, till the day I die.'' Sam sighed.

The Professor got the three diggers who had stayed, to come over and help him loosen it up. They did so, even though they seemed nervous. The Professor and the diggers then opened the chest. I couldn't help but tense, as he did so. What could either be dust or smoke whirled out of the chest, in the face of the Professor and the diggers, who quickly stepped away from the chest, just as it happened. The Professor coughed and waved the dust away, before he looked into the chest. Sam hurried to his side, looking into it as well. Seth came to sit by Sam's side- he was often close to him. I walked to the Professor's other side, still a bit nervous, while the diggers walked back against the wall, looking uncomfortably at the chest.

''So…what's in it?'' I asked, with unease.

BPOV:

''Oh, I've dreamt about this, since I was a little girl.'' I grinned.

''You dream about dead guys?'' Edward teased. I wanted to retort with a witty reply, but blushed instead.

''Look at this thing. The work that's been done.'' I murmured, as I touched the sarcophagus, that Emmett had put against the wall. I examined the marks and forms on the sarcophagus. Edward held his head close to mine, his cheek almost touching mine, as he looked as well. ''It seems this guy was not only condemned in this life, but also the next.'' I told.

''What did he do, that was so bad?'' Edward asked, his sweet breath close enough for me to smell.

''I don't know.'' I answered, truthfully, leaning back from the sarcophagus, along with Edward.

''Well, let's open up this thing and give the man some air.'' Emmett said, turning the key in the lock, before opening up the sarcophagus, dust whirling out of it, as its lid fell to the ground.

''AH!'' I screamed, as the mummy popped his head out of the sarcophagus, scaring me. ''Urgh. I hate it when those things do that.'' I groaned. Then I suddenly got a real look at the mummy. ''Oh my.''

''Correct me if I'm wrong, seeing as I'm not really an expert on this stuff…but isn't mummies suppose to be…I don't know, covered in bandages and stuff like that?'' Edward asked.

''I've never seen a mummy like this before. He's still…well, he's still sort of…uh, well, he's still…'' I trailed off, not sure what to say.

''Juicy?'' Edward suggested.

''I would have said something more along the lines of meaty, but yes, juicy.'' I said. ''He looks to be around 3000 years old. And it looks like…he's still decomposing.'' I frowned.

''Holy fuck.'' I heard Edward mumble.

''Could you stop swearing, for just one minute?'' I sighed. I looked at him, and saw that he wasn't staring at the mummy, but at the ground, where the sarcophagus's lid was. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

''Is that…scratch marks?'' Emmett asked, sounding confused.

''I thought people died before they turned into mummies.'' Edward said.

''They do. I think…this man was buried alive.'' I murmured.

''Jeez. What the fuck did he do?'' Edward frowned.

''Do you absolutely have to swear?'!'' I snapped.

''Yes.'' He answered, smirking.

''Hey, lovebirds! Seems like Mr. Mummy left a message.'' Emmett said. He kneeled by the lid. I kneeled by it as well. Edward bent down, resting his hands on his knees. ''What does it say, Bells?'' He asked.

''It says; Death...is only the beginning.'' I frowned. All three of us turned to look at the mummy.

Aro's POV:

A blanket was laid over the items in the chest. I brushed more of the dust away, before I unwrapped the blanket and spotted a book. My eyes widened, as I realized it wasn't just any book. No, it was _the_ book. Never in my many years would I have guessed that it existed. And never ever would I have imagined, that I would be the one to find it.

''Yo, Professor, what is it?'' Sam asked.

''It's the Book of-'' I started saying, but got cut off, when Seth nudged to the chest with his foot and a secret compartment opened up.

''Sorry!'' He said.

''Don't apologies Seth. You opened a secret room.'' Ben said.

''I did?'' He asked, seeming surprised.

''Yeah.'' Ben smiled moving around the chest. ''What are those, Professor?'' He asked, pointing inside the secret compartment.

''Jars. Partly made of gold. There's your treasure, gentlemen.'' I said. Sam's eyes went wide, as he grinned like a fool.

''Ha! I knew there was something here! Did you hear that guys?'! Gold! Yes!'' He exclaimed.

''You said jars. Does that mean, that there's something inside of them?'' Ben asked.

''Perhaps. We'll have to open them to find out.'' I said. ''But I would be careful with that. Those jars looks like the ones used for mummification.'' I added, just as he was about to pick up a jar.

''So…there's like…organs in them?'' He frowned.

''Maybe.'' I replied.

''Okay, I am not opening them.'' He said.

''Neither am I.'' Seth said.

''Oh, stop being such a wuss. Both of ya.'' Sam rolled his eyes. ''Let's just get the chest back to our camp. We can look at them more thoroughly, there.''

BPOV:

I was heading back to the fire, we had set up for the night. Sam had given in, and we had combined our forces, setting up camp together, instead of dealing up in two parts of the city. I had walked around a bit, not quite satisfied with our findings. And that was when I found something. As I headed over to Edward and Emmett, I saw Professor Volturi, struggling to open up a black book. He looked up at me, and seemed to hold the book possessively. I saw a familiar pattern on the book and my eyes widened. I turned my head forward, looking ahead as I spoke.

''You need a key to open it.'' I said, continuing to walk towards the fire.

I was rather surprised to see, that Mr. Newton was sitting between Edward and Emmett, in front of the large, warm, glowing fire. Both Mr. Newton and Emmett had a bottle in their hands, drinking presumingly some kind of alcohol. Sam, Ben and Seth was sitting across of them, all three were smiling and holding something in their hands. I didn't take time to look at it, even though I was quite curious to see what they had found. I went straight towards Edward, who saw me first. He smiled and I smiled back.

''You're in her seat.'' Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Newton. He quickly got up and sat somewhere else. Edward went back to smiling brightly, as I sat beside him.

''You won't believe what I just found.'' I grinned. ''Scarabs skeletons. Flesh eaters. I found them in our mummy's coffin. They can stay alive for many years by eating the flesh of corpses.'' I told, holding up the scarabs that were in my hand. ''Our friend was still alive, though, when they started eating him.'' I added.

''So, this guy did something really bad, and someone stuck these little things into his coffin. And then the bugs slowly ate him alive?'' Edward questioned, picking up one of the skeletons.

''Yes. _Very_ slowly.'' I said. ''Who knows what he did to deserve it.'' I added, in a murmur.

''Maybe he got a little too friendly with the pharaoh's daughter.'' Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

''Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the worse of all ancient Egyptian curses. The hom-dai. It is only meant for the evilest of all blasphemers. I have never read of the curse actually being performed. I honestly doubted it ever having been done.'' I told.

''So…bad?'' Edward questioned.

''Extremely. They never used it, because they feared it themselves. It's written, that if a victim of the hom-dai should ever awaken, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt.'' I explained.

''Well, let's not wake him up then.'' Edward said. I saw Seth tense up and glance at Ben, both of them looking worried. I decided to change the subject, seeing their uneasiness.

''What have you gotten there?'' I asked.

''Jars made of gold. Now, that's treasure. I mean, I'm sure you could dry up your mummy and sell him as firewood.'' Sam laughed, holding the jar up.

''That looks like the kind of jar they use for mummification. I bet there's organs in them. I wonder whose it is.'' I said, fascinated. Sam frowned.

''I'm holding up a jar of pure gold, and you seem to be excited about the possibility of organs.'' He said.

''She's a bit…strange.'' Edward chuckled. I frowned. ''But in a good way.'' He added, winking at me. I blushed.

''Done flirting with my sister, Masen?'' Emmett teased.

''Oh, be quiet, Emmett.'' I sighed.

''You two might as well just kiss and get it out of your system.'' He said. I blushed crimson, whilst Edward cleared his throat and let out a cough, obviously uncomfortable, as he blushed slightly.

''You're utterly ridiculous, Emmett.'' I said.

''Am I? Am I really?'' He asked.

''Yes, you are.'' Edward said.

''Hey, Bella, Edward tells us you're like an Egyptian expert. Can you tell us anything about these jars? Like who made them? Adding that kind of stuff really raises the price.'' Ben said.

''Let me take a look.'' I said, reaching my hand out. Ben handed me the jar he was holding and I examined it. The lid was shaped like a lion's head. ''They're beautiful. And very special. I have never seen jars like these before. Someone must have made them with a lot of care.'' I told.

''You think it's a pharaoh's jar or something?'' Seth asked.

''Possibly.'' I answered.

''Yeah!'' Seth and Ben exclaimed and high-fived each other.

''I'm not saying yes. Only that it's possible.'' I said, as I handed Ben the jar back.

''Still.'' He grinned at the jar.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. He Has Awoken

**Just so you know; Ben, Seth and Sam will NOT die.**

* * *

The wind blew through the night. I walked with silent steps. Everyone was sleeping, which was quite a help for me. Even Professor Volturi was deep asleep, holding the book. I gently pealed his hands off of it, before slowly pulling it from his grasp. I froze, when he started to move. He let out a snore, and then went back to laying lifeless, as he slept. I pulled the book from his grasp and stood up, quickly heading back to where the fire was. It was still burning and lighting up the place.

Emmett was sleeping on his stomach, a few feet away from the fire. He was snuggled up in a blanket and was holding a bottle, as he snored away. I rolled my eyes at the sight, as I kneeled by the ground, setting the book on top of a box, close to the fire. I glanced at Edward, who was sleeping peacefully on two boxes that were pulled together and covered by a blanket. His legs were hanging at the end of the boxes, because they weren't very long. I would definitely say, he looked absolutely adorable, if it wasn't for the shotgun that laid in his arms, that he had ready for use. The boxes were uncomfortable to sleep on,- I had tried- but the sand was much better.

I had been sleeping besides the boxes- the blanket I had been sleeping on, was still on the ground, exactly as I had left it minutes ago, after everyone had went to sleep. Edward had told me, he wanted me close by, in case the desert men came back. He warned me, to not try anything dangerous, and if I was going to refuse to hid, I had to stay close to him, so he could keep track of me- he didn't want me to get hurt.

I felt very safe around Edward, because I knew he would protect me, no matter what. With that thought, I turned back to the book. I let my hand run over the book, tracing all of the patterns on it. I gave the book a light pad, and then I went over to where Emmett slept. He had chosen himself, to take the job of protecting the key. I slid my hand in his shirt's pocket, that was very sticky. I cringed, as I reached for the key. His pocket wasn't only sticky with sweat, but also alcohol. Just as I was about to pull the key out, something made me freeze.

''You shouldn't steal from others.'' Edward said. I gulped.

''It's not his key. I'm free to use it. Therefore, it's not stealing.'' I whispered, taking the key and walking back to the book. Edward's eyes were still closed, and it didn't seem like he had ever opened them- I doubted he actually had, which made me curious as to how he knew what I was doing.

''I'm talking about the book, love.'' He said, pointing directly at it with his thumb, still not opening his eyes. ''You snatched if from the Professor.'' He said, simply as a statement. ''That's called stealing.'' He added.

''According to both you and my brother, it's called _borrowing_.'' I replied, sitting on the ground. I put the key on the box, besides the book, as I looked at Edward while I spoke.

''Touché.'' He chuckled. He opened his eyes and looked at me, as he moved into a sitting position. ''But then again, you're a better person than your brother and I.'' He said, as he moved to kneel next to me.

''I know, I shouldn't have taken the book. _But_ I just…had to. Look at this! Professor Volturi was trying to open this special and ancient artifact, with his teeth. His teeth! I mean, what way is that to treat this magnificent peace of history? I'm positive, that the key will be able to open it.'' I said.

''It doesn't look like it's made of gold.'' Edward commented.

''That is because this isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think, maybe, this is possibly the Book of the Dead.'' I told.

''Book of the Dead?'' He repeated, in a questioned tone.

''Yes. But I'm not sure.'' I said, as I opened the key and put it on the book. It fit perfectly. ''I knew it!'' I grinned, as I turned the key.

''Bella, are you listening to yourself? You're opening something named Book of the _Dead_. I don't think you should play around with that thing.'' Edward said. I rolled my eyes. ''No, let me rephrase that. I _know_ you shouldn't play around with that thing. So don't.'' He said, sternly.

''Could you please get the Adventurous Edward? Right now, I'm not very fond of Protective Edward.'' I huffed. He smiled.

''I've locked him up, so deal with it. Give the Professor the book back. I'd rather be safe than sorry.'' He said, putting his hand on my cheek and stroking it, with his thump.

''It's just a book.'' I sighed. ''I'm very excited about this. Couldn't you just be a tad enthusiastic, just for a few seconds?'' I pouted. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed as well.

''You got two minutes. Then he's back in the cage.'' He said in a teasing tone, yet, his face was serious. I grinned. He leaned back and grinned, as well. ''Now, is there a Book of the Living?'' He asked, putting his shotgun on the ground beside him.

''Well, the Book of Amun-Ra is the Book of the Living.'' I answered.

''Huh. And do you have any idea where it is?'' He asked.

''It should be here somewhere. But until we find it, we have this to entertain us with.'' I said, about to open the book. I saw Edward frown, but he didn't say anything, so as to not ruin anything for me. ''It's just a book.'' I repeated. ''No harm ever came from reading a book.'' I added, as I opened it.

A wind blew over the sand and the fire, as a wolf howl could be heard.

''That happens a lot around here, and I'm not some expect, but that doesn't seem…normal.'' Edward murmured.

''It's probably nothing.'' I whispered. I looked at the book and started to read out-loud. It was, of course, in Egyptian, so I doubted Edward understood what I was saying.

''NOOOO!'' Professor Volturi shot up from his sleep, scrambling up to a stand as he ran over to me. ''Don't read from the book!'' He yelled. I gulped, as I went to a stand. ''You fool! Have you any idea of what you have done!'?'' He screamed in my face, gripping my upper arm tightly.

''Hey, watch it!'' Edward growled and pulled me behind him, as he glared at the Professor.

''What is with all the yelling?'' Emmett grumbled, waking up, along with everyone else.

''Jesus, Professor, what'cha yelling all about?'' Sam asked.

''Ever heard of sleeping? You should try it some time.'' Ben grumbled.

''How stupid can you be, little girl!'?'' Professor Volturi shouted, glaring at me. I frowned.

''She's smarter than you.'' Edward said.

''If she was even close to being smart, she would have known better than to read from the book!'' Professor Volturi yelled. Edward grabbed Professor Volturi by the shirt.

''Keep on talking and you're dead.'' He said.

''What's going-'' Emmett started saying, but stopped mid sentence, as a loud sound started forming. It sounded like…grasshoppers?

''Oh, shit.'' Sam said.

I turned around and saw a seemingly, black cloud coming towards us. The sound of a swarm of grasshoppers got louder. Edward was still holding on to Professor Volturi, who was glaring back at him. I tapped Edward's shoulder, as I gulped. Professor Volturi looked over Edward's shoulder, and saw the cloud. His eyes widened in terror. Edward noticed his expression and let go off him, before turning around.

''What is-'' He started, but stopped when he saw the cloud.

''I'm gonna...RUN!'' Mr. Newton shouted, doing just so.

''Good idea!'' Ben said, following him along with Sam and Seth.

''What have you done?'' Professor Volturi narrowed his eyes at me.

''I think we should follow the others example and run.'' Emmett said.

''I second that.'' Edward said, picking up his shotgun.

The cloud got closer, and I finally saw- and heard- that the cloud wasn't a cloud. But an actually swarm of grasshoppers. Edward took my hand and then started to run, pulling me along with him. I turned my head away from the swarm, and started to run along with Edward and Emmett. We ran underground, away from the grasshoppers. Emmett took one of the torches, quickly lighting it up. We started to slow down our run, and walked through the halls.

''I'm sorry.'' I said, looking at Edward, knowing that this was my fault. He stopped up completely.

''Bella...'' He said, frowning. I knew he wanted to tell me, that it wasn't my fault, but he couldn't because it was.

''Um, you two, what's that?'' Emmett asked. I looked at where he was pointing. A bump was forming in the ground. Suddenly a hole opened in the ground, where the bump was forming, and millions of scarabs crawled out. ''Is that…?'' Emmett gulped.

''RUN!'' Edward shouted, pulling me by the hand again. He let go off my hand and pushed me behind him.

''What are you doing?'' I asked. He lifted his shotgun, aiming at the scarabs. ''I hope you're not thinking, that I'm letting you stay behind.'' I said.

''That's exactly what I'm thinking. Go!'' He said. I didn't move. ''Bella, go, now!'' He ordered.

''I won't leave you.'' I protested.

''Isabella, GO!''

He pushed me towards Emmett, who took my hand, and started pulling me with him. I kept looking behind me. Edward took a torch from the wall, lid it up and threw it at the scarabs. I bit my lip, worried for his safety. He started shooting at the scarabs, as he walked backwards. Emmett pulled me around a corner, so I couldn't see Edward anymore. We ran up a stone bridge. Emmett jumped to the side, on to a rock platform that wasn't connected to the bridge. I jumped to the other side, falling on my knees. I saw Edward coming up the bridge. He jumped on to the same rock as Emmett, just as the scarabs covered the whole bridge.

''Bella?'' Edward called, spotting me immediately. ''Bella! Stay where you are.'' He said.

''Too bad. I was just about to take a walk with the flesh eating scarabs.'' I said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, before landing them on the scarabs, holding his shotgun back up. I stood up and leaned back against the wall. The wall suddenly opened and I fell backwards, on my behind. I slid backwards, falling downwards. I felt like I was falling down a slide. I finally stopped falling. I landed on my back, but quickly got up to a stand. I looked around where I was, but didn't recognize the place.

''Oh, bloody hell.'' I groaned.

I started walking around, trying to find something I recognized. I heard what sounded like a pant, behind me. I spun around, thinking- or rather more hoping- that perhaps it was one of the others. I saw one of the Americans diggers, and felt slightly relieved, hoping he would know where we were. I was about to approach him, when he turned around and I saw he had no eyes. I let out a scream, and the digger turned towards the sound. He was on his knees and started crawling towards me. I heard another sound behind me, and spun around again- this time hoping it was someone with eyes.

And it was.

Just not what I expected.

''Oh my God!'' I screamed, as I came face to face with the mummy we had found.

But now, he had eyes. And he was using them as he stared at me. I backed away, and he followed my steps. I gulped, and started walking backwards faster. I backed up against a wall, and wasn't able to walk anymore. The mummy approached me, and I started shaking with fear. I had no way to run, the digger had crawled away and was nowhere to be seen, and the mummy was too close for my liking.

''_Mi-Rae, come with me._'' The mummy spoke in Egyptian.

''Help!'' It didn't matter who the help came from, though someone specific was in my mind. ''Edward.'' I whimpered.

EPOV:

''Too bad. I was just about to take a walk with the flesh eating scarabs.'' Bella said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the scarabs, keeping an eye on them. I held my shotgun ready, in case some other kind of bug beside grasshoppers and scarabs decided to show up- something bigger. All of the scarabs finally disappeared. I let out a relived breath. I heard Emmett do too. I turned to him, to see that he had sat down. I looked to where Bella stood, to see that she wasn't there anymore. My eyes flew over the place, looking for her, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

''That was a close one, I'd say.'' Emmett sighed. I ignored him.

''Bella? Bella!'' I called. Emmett stood up, realizing that Bella was gone.

''Bells? Bells?'!'' He called.

''Bella!'' I shouted.

I jumped on to the bridge, before jumping over to the rock where Bella had been. My shotgun had a belt, so I swung it onto my back, after putting the safety on, so it wouldn't start shooting by accident. I felt around the wall, begging for it to be a trapdoor. Emmett came to my side, helping me by pushing on the wall. I got frustrated and started hitting and kicking the wall, glaring at it.

''Bella!'' I shouted.

''It won't open, Edward.'' Emmett said.

''It has to!'' I growled.

''Run, you bastards! RUN!'' Sam shouted, as he passed us running down the bridge, with Ben and Seth right behind him.

''What's going on!'?'' Emmett shouted after them.

''BUGS! BIG FLESH EATING ONES! RUN!'' Ben yelled.

Emmett and I exchanged glances, before looking at where they come from. He didn't hesitate with following Ben, Seth and Sam. I, however, kept on trying to open the door. Emmett stopped and threw his hands in the air, looking at me like I was an idiot.

''What are you doing!'? Run!'' He said.

''Not without Bella.'' I said.

''We'll find her later. Come on!'' He said.

''No.'' I said, firmly.

''Masen.'' He hissed.

''No!'' I growled.

He sighed and was about to run again, when the sound of scarabs filled the place. Both of us glanced at where Sam and the others had come from, to see a digger coming. He didn't reach far, before the scarabs started to cover him up and- disgustingly enough- eat his flesh. I started to push the wall as much as I could, without any luck. Emmett came up and grabbed my arm, starting to pull me with him, away from the scarabs and away from the place, Bella had disappeared.

''Emmett, let go off me! I need to find Bella!'' I said.

''Let's survive, _then_ find her.'' He said.

''What if she's hurt?'!''

''Then we'll find her a bandage!''

''She's your sister!''

''Exactly! Therefore I know best. What is she to you, anyway?''

I didn't answer to that. I just started to writhe in his hold, but he was stronger than me. He let go off me, when we were far away from the place. I wanted to run back, but the scarabs would just eat me. There wasn't a way for me to avoid them. I let out a sigh of frustration, and ran after Emmett. I had no idea where Ben, Sam and Seth had went. I wondered, where the rest had gone- like the Professor and Mike. But that wondering was short. My mind set back on trying to figure out a way, to find Bella. I would never forgive myself, if one of those bugs came anywhere near her.

''Help!'' I heard someone shout. I recognized the voice immediately. My feet automatically ran towards the sound.

_Bella!_

''Masen, where are you going?'!'' Emmett yelled after me.

''Just come on, you idiot!'' I shouted at him.

I hoped she would make a sound again, but she didn't, which only made my feet speed up. I ran past an entrance and froze in place. I saw Bella, backed against a wall. A breath of relief left me, and I ran towards her, letting out a breath of relief. I pulled her towards me, wrapping an arm around her. All the worry I had felt disappeared.

''Where the hell have you been!'? This is no time to play hide and seek.'' I said, holding her back with my hands on each of her arms.

''Edward!'' Bella shouted. I let go off her, and she threw her arms my neck, but quickly pulled back. ''M-m-m-m-u…m-mu-mum…'' Bella stuttered, pointing behind me.

''What is it?'' I asked, looking behind me. ''Holy fuck.'' My eyes widened and I gulped.

''Bloody hell, Masen! Oh, Bells, there you are. What are you two…AH!'' Emmett let out a scream. ''Mummy!'' He shouted, pointing at the mummy that was standing just a feet away from me.

''You don't say. We hadn't noticed.'' Bella said.

The mummy narrowed his…eyes- when the fuck did he get eyes?'!- at me. He said something in Egyptian, seeming furious. I had no idea, why in the world a mummy would be angry- especially with me, which it seemed was the case. I glanced at Bella, who I knew would understand what the mummy said. She was frowning, seeming confused- probably about the anger. The mummy moved towards us, but quickly I got my shotgun ready to fire, and fired at the mummy.

''Let's go!'' I said, taking Bella's hand and running away, Emmett right behind us. ''What the hell did he say?'' I asked, as we ran.

''This time I'll succeed, and you won't be able to stop me. She'll be mine, and you'll be gone.'' Bella said, frowning.

''What the fuck is that suppose to mean?'' I frowned too.

''I have no idea.'' She said.

''Are you okay?'' I asked, worried.

''I'm fine.'' She answered.

''Did that thing hurt you?'' I asked, anger clear in my voice.

''No, you came just in time.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, yeah. Talk later, run NOW!'' Emmett said.

''I second that.'' Bella said.

''I third it.'' I said.

Emmett took the lead, and it turned to Bella and I following him, instead. Sam, Seth and Ben came towards us, running from a different direction than us. We stopped up, looking at each other.

''Didn't I say this place is cursed? Yes, I did.'' Ben said.

''He did, Sam.'' Seth said.

''Oh, shut it.'' Sam said.

''Oh, for goodness sake.'' Bella sighed.

''Still don't believe in mummies and curses, Bells?'' Emmett asked.

''How about we chat about that later, Em? Perhaps when there isn't a mummy after us!'' I said.

''Hold on! A…mummy?'' Ben asked.

''Yup.'' I said. ''Now, let's continue our run, shall we?'' I asked.

''Let's.'' Bella said, taking the lead running for the exit.

I followed close behind her, Emmett behind me, Sam, Seth and Ben right behind him. We came to the exit, but stopped up. About seven of the desert men were there. Six of them pointing guns at us. We held up our hands. The seventh was the same blond-haired guy, there had been all the other times. The Professor was on his knees, clutching the Book of the Dead in his arms. I held Bella behind my. She was probably getting sick of me trying to protect her, but that wouldn't stop me from doing so.

''I told you to leave or die. Now you may have doomed us all. You have awaken the creature, that we have feared for thousands of years.'' The blond guy said. He seemed like the leader of this pack.

''Don't worry. I shot him.'' I said.

''You fool. No mortal weapon can kill him.'' He sneered. ''I believe this man belongs with you.'' He said, taking a step to the side, as two more desert men appeared holding one of Sam's diggers. They set him on the ground, his eyes were covered with some kind of clothing.

''What did you do to him?'' Seth asked.

''They didn't do it.'' Bella said.

''The creature took his eyes and tongue.'' The guy said.

''I told you we should have killed them.'' A female voice spoke. A blond woman stepped into sight.

''Rosalie.'' The guy said, glaring at her.

''Now it's too late! You do not know how to make the right decisions!'' The woman said.

''I am the leader. Do not undermine my authority.'' The guy said.

''I'll bet 50 American dollars, that those two are siblings.'' Emmett whispered to Sam, holding his hand out.

''I'll take that deal.'' He whispered back, shaking his hand.

''If our father was here now, he would tell you the exact same thing, that I'm telling you now. Your make the wrong decisions, because you act too kindly.'' The woman said.

''I won.'' Emmett grinned.

''Damn.'' Sam groaned.

''Could we get back to business?'' I asked. The woman and the guy turned to look at me.

''Leave. Safe yourselves. We'll have to find some way to stop the creature.'' The guy said. He then said something in Arabic, and the rest of the desert men started to walk away. ''Rosalie.'' He said, looking at the woman, who seemingly was his sister. Her face was covered in clothing like the rest of the people. She uncovered it, showing all of her face.

''Wow.'' I heard Emmett breath.

''You want me to just go back to the camp?'' She asked, glaring at him, seeming insulted.

''Yes. Inform the rest, of the events that has taken place. Ask Alice what we shall do.'' He said.

''You always expect her to make all the decisions! What about coming up with something on your own, Jasper!'' The woman shouted.

''Rose. Go. Now.'' He ordered.

''Fine.'' She turned to glare at us. Her eyes turned normal, as she looked behind me. I glanced behind my shoulder, to see her looking at Emmett. He winked at her, and I turned back to see her smirking. ''But if you go to Carl, I'm coming with you. And so is Alice.'' She said, before walking the same way as the rest of the men had.

''Let me warn you.'' The guy, Jasper seemingly, walked over to stand right in front of me. ''This creature is the bringer of death. He'll never eat. He'll never sleep. And he'll _never_ stop.'' He said, before walking away.

''Has anyone seen Mike?'' Seth asked.

MPOV:

I walked around, holding a torch high in my left hand, and holding a gun, I had stolen from Edward, in my right. It would be helpful to know where that looser was, right now. He was kind, which made him an idiot, but that also did that he watched my back. I could probably knock him out with a chair, and he'd still save me if I got in trouble. He was a moron. But he was useful. Like right now. I had no idea where I was.

''Damn it.'' I sighed.

I walked through a very dark corridor, and was very thankful for the torch in my hand. I came to a room and I put the torch on the wall, as I looked around, trying to find an exit. I heard a small sound. I dismissed it, figuring it was my own footsteps in the sand. I heard another sound. It was like…a heavy breathing or something. The sound came from behind me. I turned around, slowly, a warning bell going off in my head. As I had turned fully, I came face to face with a mummy. The gun fell out of my hand and I let out a shriek, as the mummy breathed onto my face.

''M-m-mummy.'' I stuttered.

''_My, my. Another feast._'' The mummy said, in Egyptian. I grabbed after one of the many protecting amulets around my necklace, and started to pray to all the gods.

''Jesus, God, please protect me'' I sobbed, as I started walking backwards. I picked a different amulet. ''_Allah, safe me._'' I said, in Arabic. I took another one. ''_Buddha, help me._''

I kept walking backwards, as I prayed to all the gods I could come up with. I was backed against the wall, and the mummy was coming closer. I picked up another amulet and started praying in Hebrew, closing my eyes as the mummy reached his hand out towards me. I opened one of my eyes slowly, when nothing happened. I saw the mummy had stopped his moment, and was looking at me, his head titled to the side. He took a hold of the amulet I was holding, looking at it. Then he looked back at me, as he let go off the amulet. He was much taller than me, so I felt very intimidated,- not only because he was a living dead- when he seemed to examine me with his brown eyes. He smirked, as he spoke.

''_The language of the slaves. You may be of use for me. Help me get Mi-Rae from the bastard who doomed me, and you'll be rewarded, greatly._'' He said, holding up a hand with jewellery of gold.

''I am to your service, my Lord.'' I said, as I practically drooled over the gold in his hand. He seemed to understand English.

''_I need help. Where are the sacred jars?_'' He asked.

''You mean the things with animal heads?'' I asked.

''_Yes. Where are they?_'' He asked.

''A group has them. I'm guessing they're on their way back to Cairo.'' I told, gazing at the gold in his hand, still.

''_And where is Mi-Rae?_'' He asked, curling his hand so I couldn't see the gold. I looked up at him, gulping.

''Mi-Rae? I-I don't know who that is.'' I said.

''_The brunette!_'' He shouted.

''Oh, uh, her. Her name's Bella, I think. She's with her brother and Edward. I can lead you to them.'' I said. ''I'll, of course, be rewarded for that. Right?'' I asked.

''_Of course. Lead me to her, and this…Edward, and you'll be rewarded. I have some unfinished business with her._'' He smirked.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. The Plagues

We finished packing our items, and started to ride back to Cairo. The Professor had explained what had happened, while we packed, along with Bella telling her side of the story. It was dark as we rode, but the moon shone so we could see some. I led the way, because I was the only one who knew it. Bella was behind me, with Emmett beside her. Behind them were Sam, Seth and Ben riding side by side, with Sam in the middle. We hadn't been able to find Mike, not that we had wasted time looking for him. He knew his way around the place, anyway. The few diggers who had survived, had either run ahead or was riding behind Sam, Seth and Ben, with the Professor keeping an eye on them- he thought they would steal from us, if he didn't. I thought he was being ridicules. A mummy had just been woken back to life. I didn't think the diggers first thought was; let's steal some money.

''What are we going to tell our auntie and uncle?'' Emmett sighed. ''Hey, Esme! Good to be back. By the way, Bella brought a mummy back to life!'' He said, sarcastically. ''And you know what, Bells? I don't even think she'll be surprised- neither will Carlisle. You attract trouble and danger, like a bloody magnet!'' He groaned.

''Emmett, please, I feel bad enough already.'' Bella said.

''You are not an adventure, so why do you try? You are not mum!'' Emmett said. I glanced behind my shoulder, and saw Bella holding her head down. I may not know every single thing about Bella, but I knew that that was very low.

''Emmett, fucking shut up. You think your parents would be proud, if they knew you went around stealing peoples stuff and talked to your sister like that, at a time like this?'' I said.

I looked over my shoulder, to see him frown and let his head fall in shame. Bella looked up at me, smiling slightly. I turned my head around, to continue to look ahead. I wanted to smile back, I wanted to tell her it was not her fault, I wanted to make her feel better. I just couldn't. It would be a lie, and we both knew it. It was best to just keep quiet, rather than say something I shouldn't. And that was just what we did. None of us said anything, as we rode through the night.

…

We finally got to Cairo. It was morning now and light was shinning, but there was a dark cloud taking over the sky. The diggers had returned to their place. Seth, Sam and Ben had checked into a hotel, along with the Professor. They were planning on leaving, soon. I went with Bella and Emmett to their home. I didn't want to be more than a feet away from Bella, at this moment. We came to the house, and Emmett opened the door. Bella went in after him, and I was right behind her- literally. The house was huge,- two floors high- and also humble in a way. It was furnished simply, yet, had everything.

''Aunt Esme! Uncle Carlisle!'' Bella called.

''Auntie! Uncle!'' Emmett called. ''We're back! And with trouble! And it's not my fault, this time!'' He added.

''Oh, jab it, would you?'' Bella huffed.

''Where are your rooms?'' I asked.

''We share a room, and that's upstairs.'' Bella told, frowning, obviously confused. I headed up the stairs, Bella and Emmett followed along. I stopped up, and looked at Bella. ''Um, it's that one.'' She said, still frowning, as she pointed to a door.

I opened the door and walked into the room. I briefly looked around, seeing a ton of books, some on the three bookshelves in the room, others set neatly in a pile on a desk. There were two beds, set against two opposite walls. There was a computer, that looked decades old. I saw a door, I presumed was a closet. I opened it, and saw I was right. The closet was rather big, and had both women and men's clothing. I looked through the closet, and found what I was looking for. I took the suitcase out of the closet, and put it on the bed, that had purple sheets.

''What are you doing?'' Bella asked.

''Packing. Emmett, get your stuff. We're leaving.'' I said.

''Good idea. I'll get a suitcase from the basement.'' He said, walking out of the room.

''Hold on! Leaving?'!'' Bella exclaimed. I nodded my head and opened the suitcase, before going into the closet and getting her clothes. ''Mr. Masen, we are not leaving at a time like this.'' She said.

''Oh, yes we are.'' I said, putting the clothes into the suitcase. I saw a white cat walking into the room, jumping up on the bed and sitting beside the suitcase, as it stared at us.

''Oh no we aren't! We woke that mummy up, and we're going to stop him!'' She said, taking the clothes out of the suitcase, and throwing it on the other bed. I picked up a pile of books and put them in it, before walking into the closet, getting more clothes.

''We? We?'! We woke him up?'! No! YOU woke him up! I didn't do shit! Oh, wait, I did do something. I told you not to play with that thing. And what did you do? You read it out loud and woke up a mummy!'' I shouted.

''Yes, yes. I, I, I. Me, me, me. I got it! I brought him back to life. And now I intend on stopping him!'' She said.

''And how do you plan on doing that, exactly? Hmm? Didn't you hear that Jasper fellow? Mortal weapons no can do.'' I said, throwing the clothes into the suitcase, that she kept emptying. The cat looked into the suitcase, curiously, as it swung it's tail. ''Shoo, kitty. Shoo.'' I said.

''I'll just have to find an immortal weapon then.'' She said. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Like I would ever let her do something so dangerous. ''Come here, Renée.'' She cooed to the cat.

''Renée?'' I questioned, forgetting the situation.

''My aunt named her after my mum.'' She said, cradling the cat in her arms, stroking it's head. I remembered our situation again.

''We're leaving. And that's it.'' I said, firmly.

''Is not! You are not the boss of me!'' She said, putting the cat down on the other bed. ''Listen, we have to do something. Once the mummy is fully reborn, his curse will spread until the world is destroyed.'' She said.

''And that's my problem, how?'' I asked.

''It's everybody's problem, if the world is destroyed!'' She yelled, closing the suitcase and throwing it back into the closet.

''Listen, Bella, I'm very thankful for you saving my life. But the deal was, I got you to Hamunaptra and I got you back. I've done that. End of story, end of deal and also- because of you reading that stupid book!- end of the world!'' I shouted, standing in front of her.

''So…that's all I am to you? Some stupid deal, that you made in return for your life?'' She asked, in a whisper.

''Bella.'' I sighed. I walked away from her and leaned my forehead against the wall, closing my eyes.

''Is that a yes?'' She whispered, her voice sad.

''Listen, I'm leaving. You can either leave with me, or you can stay here and try to save the world.'' I said, opening my eyes. I walked over to her, and put my hands on her shoulders. ''Your choice.''

''I'm staying.'' She said.

''Fine.'' I replied.

''Fine.'' She crossed her arms.

''Fine!'' I walked out of the door and slammed it behind me.

''Fine!'' She shouted through the door.

_NOT FINE!_ My mind shouted at me.

''Edward, I got the suitcases. You won't believe how hard they were to find. We don't really travel much.'' Emmett sighed, as he walked over to me, holding three suitcases.

''Change of plans. Your sister is a stubborn idiot, who wants to stay and save the world.'' I groaned.

''What?'' He frowned.

''I need a drink. I'm going to the hotel.'' I said.

…

I was sitting between Ben and Seth. Sam was sitting on Seth's other side, and Emmett was sitting on Ben's other side. He wanted to run, tail between his legs, but he couldn't leave without Bella, even thought it was awfully tempting. All five of us were drinking vodka. The bartender had left the bottle, after my request. The Professor was taking a walk in the city, getting some much needed fresh air. He had left the mummification jars with Sam.

''We're doomed. Great.'' Ben sighed, emptying his drink in one sip.

''We're dead. Fantastic.'' Seth finished his cup, in same manner as Ben. I had found out, that Seth was only 18- but at a moment like this, none of us were going to taking away his need to get drunk and forget.

''We're rich, but we won't live long enough to enjoy it. Wonderful.'' Sam joined in.

''My sister is the reason for the destruction of the world. Perfect.'' Emmett groaned.

''You're irritating me right now. Annoying.'' I said. ''Damn it, Emmett! Why is your sister so stubborn!'?'' I growled.

''Hey, she's gonna stay. So what? You can still go.'' He said, shrugging.

_No. I can't._

''Where's your aunt and uncle, anyway?'' I asked.

''I have no idea. Probably at the library or something.'' Emmett shrugged, again.

None of us said anything, after that. We just sat in silence, as we drank our vodka. I expected Bella was still at the house. Or maybe she was looking for her aunt and uncle. Or maybe she was being stupid, and looking for some way to stop the mummy, not even considering the fact that her life was in danger, and she would get seriously hurt. What if the mummy did the same thing to her, as it did with the digger? If that were to happen, the mummy was back to sleeping in a coffin, before he could even blink with his stolen eyes. And that was not a threat- simply a fact.

''How's that digger of yours?'' I asked.

''I offered him to stay with us. He has no family or anything. Poor guy.'' Ben said.

''Where is he now?'' I asked.

''My room. He's fine. Well…as fine as one can be, without a tongue and eyes.'' Seth said.

''He'll be alright, after a doctor gets a good look at him.'' Ben said. ''I hope.'' He added, with a sigh.

MPOV:

''_It's an honor to meet you._'' The digger said, in barely understandable Arabic. I couldn't blame him- not having a tongue did cause some problems.

''Prince Jacobb-Lack is very glad to meet you.'' I said. ''He's very pleased with you.'' I whispered in the diggers ear.

''_How so?_'' The digger asked.

''Well, you gave him your tongue. And your eyes.'' I said.

''_W-w-what?_'' He stuttered.

''But he needs more. He needs much more to become fully reborn.'' I said.

''_W-what?_'' He whimpered.

''He thanks you, of course.'' I said.

''_No. Please don't!_'' He begged.

''There's nothing I can do.'' I said, smirking.

''_You are a very useful slave, Newton._'' Jacobb-Lack said.

''Thank you, my Lord.'' I said. ''I'll leave you to your feast.'' I bowed my head and walked out of the room. I heard the digger beg for mercy, and thereafter scream in pain. I ignored it.

_Better him than me._

EPOV:

''Well, hopefully, those desert men will save our arse.'' Emmett said.

''I'll toast for that.'' Sam said, holding up his glass. I lifted my glass as well, along with Seth and Emmett.

''Cheers fellows.'' Ben said, holding up his glass.

We clicked glasses, before swallowing our drinks. I spit the drink out, immediately. Not even a second after, Ben, Sam, Emmett and Seth followed suit, spitting their drink out like it was poison. Which was close to it. What was suppose to be vodka, was something far from it. I looked around, and saw we weren't the only disliking our drinks. People sitting all around were spitting out their drinks. Emmett started to lick the sleeve of his shirt, making gagging noises.

''Bloody hell.'' He groaned. I spotted the water fountain, just three feet away from where we sat. My eyes widened, the glass falling from my hand, as I saw something that was definitely not clear water.

''I think you're quite right, Em. Do you see what I see?'' I pointed towards the fountains.

''Holy crap.'' Sam murmured, his glass falling to the ground, along with Ben, Seth and Emmett's glass.

''I think Emmett's word are more fitting.'' Ben said.

''Agreed.'' Seth said, frowning.

''And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood.'' Emmett whispered.

''Bella.'' I whispered. ''SHIT! He's here!''

''Who's here?'' Sam asked.

''The mummy.'' Emmett answered. I nodded.

''Don't move. Stay here, and don't walk off on your own.'' I ordered.

''Where're you going?'' Ben asked.

''I'm gonna find Bella.'' I said, before I ran out of the hotel.

I ran back to the house, hoping she was still there. Thankfully, the house wasn't that far away. I got there, in just a couple of minutes. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I knocked and rang the bell, calling for Bella. I gave up after a while. I started running around the city, looking for her everywhere. I had no idea where she could be. Well, that was a lie. She was possibly at her uncle and aunt's library, where she had told me she worked. There was just a tiny problem. I had no idea where the library was. I tried asking the people I met, where it was, but those few who could English, didn't understand what I was asking.

I gave up on that, and just started running around. I came to a botanical garden, that was set up beside a large building. Something caught my eye, the second I passed the garden. My feet froze in place, as I saw Bella sitting in the garden, holding a book in her hand, a pile more beside her. I was running towards her, unconsciously. I jumped over some plants, rocks and a bench, trying to get to her as fast as possible. Bella saw me running towards her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

''I am not leaving.'' She said, stubbornly.

''Oh, right now, you're leaving this garden and coming with me. We got big, big problems. Seems like our mummy friend decided to give us a visit.'' I said.

''How do you know?'' She asked. As if to answer my question, the cloud over the city darkened even more. Something shot down from the sky. Something that looked like a meteor. ''I'm guessing that's how.'' Bella said, jumping up and taking the books from my arms. ''But I'm still not leaving Egypt.'' She added.

''Why are you so damn stubborn?'!'' I sighed. Suddenly meteor-like fireballs started to fall down from the sky, attacking the city. ''You know what? We'll just discuss it later. Let's find your brother and the others, first.'' I said, grabbing her hand.

''Where are they?'' She asked.

''Back at the hotel. Now, could we perhaps run?'' I asked. She didn't say anything, but simply let me pull her with me, as I ran back to the hotel. ''What are you doing with all those books, anyway? And what were you doing in the garden?'' I asked, as we ran.

''I'm trying to find some kind of immortal weapon, that we can use to put the mummy back to sleep. There's such peace and quiet in the garden, and I often go there to think.'' She answered.

''Well, I think your peace and quiet is over.'' I said. ''Do you know how much trouble I had, trying to find you?'' I sighed.

''Why didn't you just ask Emmett?''

''He was a bit occupied with the water fountain spilling blood.''

''What!'?'' She gasped.

''Run now. Explain later.'' I said.

The meteors started landing on buildings. I saw a man catching on fire, because of one of the meteors falling close by him. I pulled Bella closer to me and started running faster, wanting to get her out of danger. We were getting closer to the hotel, but it was still a while away. There was total chaos in the city. I glanced behind my shoulder, to see Bella staring at the people and buildings with guilt. I hated myself for shouting at her before. How could I have been so stupid and insensitive?

We finally got to the hotel. I turned around a corner, and headed towards the stairs. I saw a figure walking down the stairs, but my head whirled around, as the sound of screaming caught my attention. Another person had caught on fire. I turned my head back around, to see the person rushing up the stairs. I thought nothing of it, but then recognized the greasy blond hair. I let go of Bella's hand, grabbed the back of Mike's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. I was about to reach for one of the guns, in my pockets, as an automatic reaction, but didn't.

''Mike, you idiot, where the hell have you been!'?'' I growled.

''E-E-Edward. T-t-there you are.'' He stuttered, his expression terrified.

''Mr. Newton! How did you come back from the desert?'' Bella asked, surprised. Mike turned to look at her, a small smirk playing on his mouth, before it quickly disappeared. But I caught it.

''What are you up to, you little rotten bastard?'' I glared at him.

''N-n-n-nothing.'' He stuttered.

''Yeah right.'' I snorted. Suddenly a loud roar sounded, from somewhere in the hotel. I got distracted, and my hold on Mike loosened. He took the opportunity, and started to run off. ''Hey! Come back here!'' I shouted, about to run after him.

''Edward, let him go.'' Bella said, putting her hand on my arm.

I did as she said, and turned my attention to the sound that I heard just heard a short while ago. Another roar came, and this time I ran towards the sound. I didn't take Bella with me, hoping she would stay where she was. Or at least try and find Emmett. Of course, my hoping was useless. One glance behind my shoulder told me, that Bella- the stubborn girl- was following me. I came to the hotel rooms, and found Seth's room. The sound came from inside of it, and I kicked the door open, hoping again- but this time I hoped, that Seth wasn't in the room. He was a nice kid, and did not deserve anything bad happening to him.

I looked inside the room, and my eyes widened. Bella came up to my side and gasped. Both of us looked at the corpse of the digger, who had gotten his eyes and his tongue stolen. You could clearly see his bones, but there was still flesh on him. We walked slowly into the room. I heard a sound, and turned towards it, to see the mummy. He was moving in a strange way, and it looked like there was growing…flesh on him. I quickly realized, he was regenerating. When he stopped and stood still, that was when I got really worried. He turned to look at Bella and I. He looked more alive than before. He slowly walked towards us, saying something in Egyptian. I pulled out the two guns, I had set in my holsters.

''Translation?'' I glanced at Bella.

''Um, you stole her once good evil, but that won't happen again? I'll force her, if needed?'' She said, in a questioning tone. ''It doesn't make any sense.'' She said, in a frustrated tone.

''Here's an idea. You know Egyptian, try talking to him!'' I suggested.

''Good idea!'' She exclaimed. She then started speaking, and damn…her voice sounded even more beautiful, when she spoke in Egyptian. ''I asked him, what he wanted.'' She told me. The mummy pointed at Bella, and beckoned her towards him with a finger.

''Hell no, you ain't getting a fucking inch near her!'' I shouted, and started to shoot at him.

The bullets just went straight through him, as he started walking towards us, but I didn't stop shooting. I went to stand in front of Bella. I had no idea what the guy wanted with Bella, but hell if I would let him near her. I heard hurried footsteps, like something running. I didn't dare to glance behind me, to see who it was. I started backing, pushing Bella as I stepped backwards. I needed her out of the room. I heard a round of gasps, and figured whoever had been running had come to the room. I dared a glance, before quickly looking back at the mummy, keeping an eye on him. It was Emmett, Seth, Sam and Ben who had run into the room.

''Bella, you are a bloody danger magnet!'' Emmett shouted.

''Em, help now, talk later.'' I said.

''Oh, right. Sorry mate.'' He said. I rolled my eyes.

The mummy spoke again, in Egyptian, as he glared at me. I groaned with frustration, hating that I had no idea what he was saying. Why couldn't the mummy just be British or American? It would be so much easier, if he just spoke English, or at least German or French,- which I had had in school- so I had a small clue as to what he was saying. Thankfully, Bella was so nice as to translate what our little friend was saying.

''You always stand in my way, you bastard.'' She said, her voice unsure. ''My apologize, but I think he's talking to you.'' She added.

''What the hell did I do to him?'' I asked.

''How should I know?'!'' She shouted. I was about to tell her, to ask him for me, when the mummy ran up to me. He pushed me, hard, sending me into a bookshelf. The guns flew out of my hands, and my head hit the wall as the books on the shelf fell down on to me. ''Edward!'' Bella shouted, her voice worried. I let out a groan of pain, as my eyes closed. ''Edward!'' She shouted, again.

''Emmett, take your sister and get out of here. Ben, Seth, get Masen.'' Sam said, just before I started hearing gunshots.

I opened my eyes, rubbing my head. I saw Emmett pulling Bella towards him, as the mummy went after her. Sam was shooting away, but the bullets just went straight through the mummy, like when I had been shooting. Ben and Seth came towards me, and helped me up to a stand. I pushed away from them, quite capable of standing by myself. I felt something…moist, on the side of my head. I put my hand in front of me, to see blood on it. I cursed and put pressure on the wound, holding on to Ben's shoulder, as I tried to stand straight.

''Mew.'' The sound filled the room, and I saw the white cat, Renée, from Bella and Emmett's house coming into the room. The mummy gasped at the sight of it, and disappeared in a whirl of sand,- leaving some on the floor- before you could even blink.

''What's Renée doing here?'' Bella asked, as Emmett picked up the cat.

''I went back to the house to get her, worried something might happen to her.'' Emmett told. Bella rolled her eyes, before turning her attention on me. She ran towards me, pushing Ben and Seth away.

''Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Did he injure you? Are you bleeding?'' She asked, in a hurry. I smiled at her, loving how caring she was.

''I'm fine. Just a small injury.'' I shrugged.

''Let me look.'' She said. I bowed my head, so she could take a look. I noticed her holding her breath, and raised an eyebrow, which she noticed. ''I can smell blood, and it doesn't smell very appetizing.'' She smiled. She started to examine my head. ''It doesn't look too bad, thankfully. We should tie a cold cloth on the wound.'' She said.

''What about the mummy?'' Sam asked.

''It can wait.'' She said, taking my hand and tucking me out of the room.

BPOV:

''Ow.'' Edward groaned.

''Stop being so whiny.'' I teased, smiling.

''Then don't tie the cloth so hard.'' He pouted. I ignored him and tightened the cloth, making sure it held. I had tied it around his head, making it look like he was wearing a sweatband. ''Kiss it and make it better?'' He teased. I pecked his cloth covered wound, giggling.

''You two done?'' Ben asked, walking into the room. I blushed and looked at the ground. ''You know, you make a cute couple. Seriously.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' Edward said. I looked to see him grinning. He took my hand and winked. To be honest, I wasn't sure what Edward and I were. Were we a couple? Were we dating? Were we just friends? Was I just a flirt? I was too much of a coward, to ask the questions.

''So, you a couple?'' Ben questioned. I was thankful, that Emmett was down at the bar getting some ice for Edward's head, and that Seth and Sam were taking care of the diggers body in Seth's room. I felt bad for not even knowing his name. None of us did, actually.

''Um, well…'' Edward blushed, and looked at me questioningly.

''Here's your ice.'' Emmett said, walking into the room. I wasn't sure whether I was thankful or annoyed by the interruption. On one side, I didn't want to get into the subject just yet, on the other, I really wanted to know if Edward and I were together.

''Thanks, Em.'' I said, taking the bag of ice from him. Ben glanced between all three of us, before nodding at me and Edward, as if saying he understood that the subject was being dropped- for now. ''Better?'' I asked, as I gently laid the ice on Edward's head.

''Yeah.'' He smiled softly.

''God, what are we going to do?'' Sam sighed, as he walked into the room along with Seth.

''We need an immortal weapon.'' Edward said.

''_We_?'' I questioned.

''I'm not leaving without you.'' He whispered.

''How are we going to do that!'?'' Sam shouted, frustrated. ''For Gods sake, we're going to die. I know it.'' He said.

''Well, good. Cause you're always wrong, so if you're sure we'll die, we're safe.'' Seth said. He was clearly scared, and he was probably trying to reassure himself more than us.

''We're going to survive. Don't worry, Seth.'' Edward said.

''We need some kind of Egyptian expert, that has a museum filled with Egyptian stuff, that can be used as weapons, if we want to survive this. Any suggestions of where we might find such a person or place? Anyone?'' Sam asked.

I let out a sigh, feeling rather clueless- not to mention useless. Suddenly a light turned on in my head, and my eyes widened as I gasped. I clapped my hands together, and stood from the chair I had been sitting in. Edward, who was still sitting on another chair, looked at me questioningly. I looked at Emmett, grinning. He frowned, but you could see the wheels slowly turning in his head, and he gasped, before starting to grin and laugh like a madman. Sam looked at him, like he had gone crazy, as did Seth and Ben. Edward was the only one, who looked at us, expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

''Carlisle!'' Both Emmett and I shouted in unison.

''Car-who?'' Seth asked.

''Their uncle. He owns a library.'' Edward told.

''You want us to study? Oh, God. Should have known you would find a way to make this boring.'' Sam sighed.

''The library has a museum, inside of it. Carlisle knows _everything_ there is to ever know about Egypt and it's legends. He knows more than me, my dad, my aunt, my mum…he knows just about everything!'' I grinned, brightly. ''He can help us. I know he can.'' I added.

''Let's get to that library, then.'' Edward said, standing up, still holding the ice to his head.

''Oh, no. You need to sit down for a couple of minutes, and keep that ice onto your head.'' I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him back in his seat.

''We don't have time for that.'' Edward rolled his eyes.

''Time or not, you need to rest, Mr. Masen.'' I said, stubbornly.

''Hey, if you aren't going to listen to me, when I tell you to stay somewhere, then I ain't gonna listen to you.'' He said, standing up again and handing me the ice. ''Emmett, lead the way.'' He said.

''Edward, please, you need to rest.'' I said, worried.

''I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry about me.'' He said, putting a hand on my cheek.

''You can only worry about me?'' I questioned.

''Pretty much.'' He teased, grinning crookedly. However dazzling it was, whenever he smiled crookedly at me, the worrying was stronger- but only a tad stronger.

''Edward, be serious.'' I sighed.

''Once this is over, I'll sleep a whole week, how about that?'' He said, still joking. My expression stayed worrying. ''Okay, okay. Let's just get to the library, find out what we can. Then, I'm guessing it'll be night when we're done, and we'll all get a good night's rest, okay?'' He asked, cupping my face with both of his hands. I frowned, but nodded. ''Good. Then let's get going.''

* * *

**Review.**


	11. Past Lovers

''Is it just me, or does it seem like the mummy doesn't like Edward?'' Seth asked, as we walked into the library. Sam, who was walking beside Seth, snorted. Edward, who was walking beside me, frowned. I glanced behind me, to see Emmett- who was walking right behind me- frowning as well. I didn't do nor say anything.

''It really does look like it. Looks like he's got a crush on Bella, too.'' Ben said, walking up beside Edward. This time I frowned, as I looked at him, but didn't say anything. However ridiculous it sounded, it really did seem so.

''He won't get anywhere near her.'' Edward growled.

''Carlisle! Auntie!'' Emmett called, as we walked through an empty library. I looked around the place, to see any sign of someone having been in the library, lately. ''Where the bloody hell are they?'' Emmett sighed.

''Maybe they are in Carlisle's office.'' I suggested. ''Let's check.'' I said.

I walked over and opened one of the doors in the library. The others followed after me, as I walked down a hall. I came to the door, where there stood; _Carlisle Cullen's Office_. I heard voices inside of the room. I knocked on the door, before opening it and walking inside. I gasped, as I saw who was in the room. Carlisle was sitting on the chair by his desk, with Esme standing by his side. On a different chair, that was set by his desk, sat a short, dark-haired, pale- surprisingly- woman, who was dressed in a black shirt and black pants. A man was standing behind the woman's chair. He had blond hair and dressed the same way as the woman. I recognized the man immediately. Jasper, I believed his name was. I also recognized someone else. The blond-haired woman, Rosalie, was standing by the table, her arms crossed and her expression furious.

All five of them turned their heads and looked at us. Carlisle let out a sigh, Esme smiled softly to Emmett and I, the dark-haired girl grinned brightly, Jasper's expression stayed blank and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at us. I stood frozen in place. Emmett gaped at the scene, and Edward put his hands on the guns, that were set in holsters by his sides. Ben, Sam and Seth seemed shocked in place. I found my voice, and moved out of my frozen spot.

''What's going on?'' I asked, moving further into the room.

''Children, you should sit down.'' Esme said, gesturing towards the couch in the room.

I stayed in place. Emmett walked over to the couch and sat down, as did Ben and Seth. Sam walked behind the couch, leaning on it. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me, and I mimicked his action. He smiled slightly, nodding. He knew I wasn't moving, before I got my answer. Both him and Esme knew, that I had inherited my father's stubbornness. Esme moved from standing beside Carlisle, to sit on the edge of the desk. Edward didn't move from my side, which I was rather thankful for. Right now, my world was turning upside down, and I needed him to be with me, at a moment like this.

''What are you doing here?'' Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

''I'm here to find an immortal weapon. I've just informed Carl, of the events.'' Jasper said, simply.

_Carl...is Carlisle? _

''Isabella Marie Swan, for God's sake! I expected you to change the world, one day. Not destroy it!'' Carlisle exclaimed.

''Hey, it's not her fault!'' Edward shouted. I looked at him, with wide-eyes, both surprised and confused. He turned to look at me, sighing. ''It's mine. I should have stopped you. But I didn't. How could you know what would happen? No one could have known.'' He said, softly.

''Bella, mind introducing your…friend?'' Esme asked.

''I'm Edward Masen.'' Edward said.

''The most stubborn person I have ever met. You should have never come back.'' Jasper said.

''Mind introducing _your_ friends?'' I asked, crossing my arms.

''This is Jasper Whitlock, his wife Mary Alice and his sister Rosalie.'' Carlisle informed.

''Just call me Alice. I prefer that.'' The dark-haired woman said.

''We are all part of a secret society, called Egypt's Protectors. Well, all of us, except your aunt Esme. The society has existed for over 3000 years. We have been trying to protect the world from the mummy you have awaken. We have sworn to do everything and anything, to keep him from returning.'' Carlisle told.

''But because of you bringing him back to life, we have failed.'' Jasper said, with a sigh.

''And you think that justifies killing innocent people?'' I asked, disbelievingly, as I glared at Jasper.

''Let me think.'' Carlisle hummed.

''YES!'' He, Jasper and Rosalie exclaimed together.

''Who is this guy anyway? What does he want?'' Edward asked.

''His name is Jacobb-Lack.'' Jasper said. ''He-''

''Hold on.'' I interrupted. ''His name is Jacob Black?'' I asked.

''No. Jacobb-Lack.'' Rosalie said. ''J-A-C-O-B-B-L-A-C-K.'' She added.

''That spells Jacob Black.'' I said.

''It's Jacobb-Lack.'' She said, annoyed.

''I'm just gonna call him Jacob.'' I shrugged.

''That is not his name!'' She hissed.

''Can we just move on to what this Jacob-guy wants?'' Edward asked. Rosalie opened his mouth, probably about to correct him, but Jasper cut her off, before she got to it.

''He wants the daughter of Seti the 1st.'' He said.

''That's going to be a bit of a problem.'' I said. ''I do believe Tia is dead, not to mention she was married. And, so is Henutmire.'' I added.

''Not Henutmire or Tia. He wants Seti's youngest daughter. The one no one knows of. He wants Mi-Rae.'' Alice told. My eyes widened.

''Then why is he after Bella?'' Emmett asked.

''Maybe because she woke him back to life? Maybe he's grateful or wants to make sure, she doesn't put him back to sleep?'' Ben suggested.

''He, the mummy, Jacob or Jacobb-Lack- or whatever you wanna call him!- called me...Mi-Rae. Why would he do that?'' I asked.

''I knew it!'' Jasper exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the desk.

''It can't be…'' Esme murmured.

''Her?'! Her?'!'' Rosalie shouted, pointing at me.

''Could someone tell me, what the bloody hell you are all talking about!'?'' I yelled, frustrated.

''Oh, God.'' Carlisle groaned, rubbing his face with his palms. ''It can't be Isabella. There has to be another explanation.'' He said.

''My own niece…'' Esme breathed.

''Someone, please tell me what's going on, before I burst with frustration.'' I groaned.

''Bella, I think you're the reincarnation of Princess Mi-Rae.'' Alice said.

''Excuse me?'' I frowned. ''Reincarnation? What's next? Are you all vampires?'' I asked, starting to hyperventilate. ''This can't be happening. This isn't real.'' I panted.

''Bella, shhh. Calm down. Take in slow, deep breaths.'' Edward said, softly, putting his hands on my shoulders. I put my hands on his arms, starting to relax. I really did just need Edward- with him, I would be fine.

''Okay, but why does he hate Edward? Bella, you understood that Jacob-fellow. What was it he said again?'' Emmett asked.

''Something about Edward…stealing me? And, um, he was always in his way. He said something about evil good or good evil or something.'' I told, tightening my hands on Edward's arms.

''Goods Evil?'' Jasper questioned, his jaw dropping. Alice gasped and grinned widely, practically beaming.

''Yeah, something like that.'' I said.

''Aww, Jazz, they are like us.'' Alice said, still grinning.

''You…'' Rosalie smirked, pointing at Jasper. ''You tried to kill him! Oh my God! You tried to kill Goods Evil!'' She laughed. Alice rolled her eyes.

''Wow, wow, wow. Hold on. Goods Evil? Guessing that it is a person, I'm just gonna go ahead and ask; who the fuck is that?'' Edward asked.

''You, of course. Goods Evil, the most powerful of all gods in Egypt. Or, well, you are the reincarnation of him. By being the reincarnation of someone, you share their soul. Which means, you and Bella are…soul mates.'' Alice said, smiling.

''Soul mates? What's that suppose to mean?'' I asked, feeling nervous. I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

''You two are destined to be together. Mi-Rae and Goods Evil were lovers.'' Alice said.

''WHAT?'!'' Emmett shouted. ''You telling me, my little sister is destined to be together with Edward?'! No way am I allowing that! Bella deserves much better than a lowlife like him!'' He shouted.

''Emmett McCarty Swan!'' Esme said, in a scolding tone.

''I think I'm going to pass out.'' I sighed. I pushed Edward away from me, and walked over to a free chair. I looked at him. He had a sad expression on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

''You telling me I'm the reincarnation of a god? You heard Emmett. I'm just a lowlife.'' Edward murmured.

''He didn't mean it, Edward.'' I said.

''He did.'' Edward replied, glancing at me.

''Goods Evil was mortal. He was seen as a god, because of his actions. No one questioned him, no one disagreed with him and everyone was loyal to him. He was son of a god, but no one really knows who. He had more power than the pharaoh. What he said was to be done. He was called Goods Evil, because he performed evil acts for the good. He was the one to decide the punishments for the sinners. No one- not even his closest and most loyal friends- really knew his real name, besides Mi-Rae. Hmm, I wonder if Rep-Saj knew.'' Alice mused, thoughtfully.

''Wait a minute. Rep-Saj?'' Edward questioned. Before anyone could say anything, he continued. ''I know that name. And…Mi-Rae. I've heard that before too.'' He said. ''In my dream.'' He whispered, almost inaudible. I suddenly remembered something.

''What dream was that?'' Jasper asked.

''When we were heading to Hamunaptra, on the ship. I was taking a nap, and I dreamt about looking over this city…someone, a guy, came with something for me. It was a gift, a knife. Wait.'' He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled something out. ''This knife.'' He held up the knife in his hand.

It was…amazing- truly beautiful. It had obviously been kept in excellent shape, and looked almost perfectly new. The handle had a golden color to it, but the blade was colored silver. There was two green emeralds, on each side of the knife. It had an inscription, but I couldn't see what there stood from where I sat. Jasper took the knife from Edward's hand, holding it up, examining it with his eyes. His index finger touched the inscription, and he mumbled something inaudible.

''I've been looking for this knife, since I was born. It disappeared, about 2000 years ago.'' Jasper murmured.

''Hey.'' Edward snatched the knife out of his hand. ''My grandfather gave it to me.'' He said.

''Edward, can I see the inscription?'' I asked.

''Sure. I never found out what the words meant.'' He said, walking over and giving me the knife. I looked at the words.

''Mi-Rae and Anthony, love forever.'' I frowned.

''Anthony?'' Edward questioned.

''That was Goods Evil's real name.'' I murmured. ''I had a dream too. I was…um, I mean, Mi-Rae called him Anthony in my dream.'' I told.

''Wait. Marie…that's your middle name?'' Edward asked, his eyes widening.

''Yes, why?'' I asked, worried.

''Switch the A and I, and what do you get?'' He asked.

''Um, A and...'' I gasped. ''No. No, it's just a coincidence. All of this isn't real. I don't believe in reincarnation. There's no prove.'' I said.

''My middle name is Anthony.'' Edward told.

''So what?'' Emmett asked. ''If you switch the A and I…you would just get, Mi…um, Mir…Mira…'' His eyes widened. ''MI-RAE!'' He shouted.

''Yes, that's all good. You're Mi-Rae, you're Goods Evil aka Anthony…we all got it. How about we focus on getting Jacobb-Lack back to the death?'' Rosalie asked.

''We are a bit shocked here, Rosie. Could we just take all this information in, first?'' Emmett asked.

''It's Rosalie or Rose. Don't call me Rosie.'' She sneered.

''Aw, but I like Rosie.'' He winked at her.

''Rosalie is right. This isn't about us. This is about getting Jacob back to the death.'' I said.

''It. Is. Jacobb-Lack.'' Rosalie snapped.

''The name doesn't matter.'' Jasper said. ''But we can use both Bella and Edward to our advance. He will want Edward dead, that is for sure. He will want to get Bella, make her his own. We can use her as bait.'' He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

''No way am I letting that happen!'' Edward shouted.

''No one asked you.'' Emmett said.

''No one asked you either.'' He said. He took the knife, that was still in my hands, and put it back in his pocket. I wanted to ask, if it wasn't a bit foolish to do so. He would surely get stuck by the knife. Edward turned to me and took my hands in his. ''Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna. None of this is your fault. It's the idiot who put that hom-dai curse thing, on the mummy.'' He said.

''Um.'' Jasper cleared his throat. ''That would be you. Or rather, Goods Evil or Anthony.'' He said.

''What did he do, that was so bad?'' I asked.

''Um, well, Jacobb-Lack tried to kill Mi-Rae and Goods Evil. If he couldn't have her, no one could. He wanted to get rid of her, not wanting her to live, if she wasn't going to live with him. Goods Evil was very deeply in love with Mi-Rae, and so he put the hom-dai upon Jacobb-Lack, believing he deserved it. Goods Evil wanted the worst to happen to Jacobb-Lack.'' He told.

''What did Mi-Rae say to this?'' Edward asked.

''Oh, well, she wanted Goods Evil to torture Jacobb-Lack, before putting the hom-dai on him, so as to extent his punishment.'' Alice told.

I tried imaging how someone could be so cruel. I thought about what I would do, if the situation was different. If it was Edward and I, instead of Mi-Rae and Anthony. Strangely enough, I would want the same. I frowned at that. I wasn't one to hold grudges or be cruel. Especially not as cruel, as to want someone to be punished with the hom-dai, after being tortured. I mean, Mi-Rae loved Anthony. I didn't love Edward. I liked him. A lot. And my life would never be the same, if he walked out of it. My life wasn't the same anymore. Not since he walked into it. He changed everything. Finding about the supernatural turned my world upside down, in a bad and loathing way. But Edward walking into my life, turned my world downside up, in a very good way.

''So, um…soul mates. What if, you meet your soul mate…but you are already in love with someone else? I mean, soul mates…that isn't real.'' I said, frowning.

''Not everyone has a soul mate. Very few do, actually. Some never find their soul mate. If you have one then you just _can't_ nor _will _fall in love with anyone except the person you are meant to be with. Perhaps, you find everyone else repulsive, you never take a liking to them in that way nor do you even consider being with anyone. Then, when you find your soul mate, everything changes. For some it can take some time, before you realize you love the person. But you know when you meet them, that there's just something about them.'' Alice told.

''Okay, how about we save the explanations for when we've put Jacobb-Lack back to the death?'' Jasper suggested.

''How do we kill the thing?'' Sam asked. Him, Seth and Ben had sort of faded into the background, along with Esme and Carlisle.

''We need to turn him mortal or something alike. Whatever it is, we need to do it before he is fully regenerated.'' Jasper said.

''Well, we have to hurry. Like really, really hurry.'' Emmett gulped. ''It seems like his power is growing.'' He pointed at the window in the ceiling.

We all looked up and gasped. The sky was turning dark, as the moon moved to cover the sun. I unconsciously took Edward's hand, shuddering with fear. So many things I hadn't believed in. And now…

''And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens, and there were darkness throughout the lands of Egypt.'' Emmett whispered.

…

I had changed my clothes, and was now wearing comfortably brown trousers and a white shirt, in case we needed to run- which I expected we would. The others had changed as well, but to clothes that were rather alike. Edward was dressed familiar to me; brown trousers and a white shirt, along with his guns and revolvers and others as such. Emmett was dressed in a pale yellowish cream suit, with a red shirt. Ben was wearing something familiar to a green and brown camouflage clothing. Seth was wearing light blue pants and a black shirt. Sam was wearing dark blue pants and a dark green shirt.

We all sat silently, in Edward's hotel room. I didn't even know, that he had rented one. Emmett, Ben and Seth were sitting on a couch- Emmett in the middle. They were all staring out the window, looking at the darkened sky. I was sitting on a chair, looking through different books, trying to find some kind of immortal weapon. Sam was sitting on a chair across the couch, that Emmett and the others were sitting on, a table between them. Edward was leaning against the window. We hadn't spoken to each other, since we had left the library. I had no idea what to say to him, and I was guessing it was the same with him.

Renée, whom we kept with us, was laying lazily on the ground. Carlisle had informed us, that Renée could possibly protect us. Cats were the guards of the underworld. Jacob would fear them, until he was fully regenerated. Emmett had been rather relieved, insisting that we should get more cats. Esme had told him, that one was enough.

I glanced at Edward, now and then, as I read. His eyes were glued to the wall. He seemed very deep in thought. Either that, or he had fallen asleep with open eyes. I gave up, after looking through seven books. I let out a sigh, and threw it on the ground. Everyone's eyes snapped over to me. I ignored their stares, and hid my face in my hands. This was impossible. I hoped Jasper, Alice and Rosalie was having more luck than I was. Something suddenly came to my mind. Someone was missing. And I wasn't talking about Mr. Newton- though, it was a bit worrying not knowing where he was nor what he was doing. The man seemed to be full of trouble, and someone needed to keep a close eye on him, so the rest of us wouldn't get hurt.

''Where's Professor Volturi?'' I asked, looking up from my hands.

''He's either still taking that walk or he went to hide somewhere, when the meteors started to fall down from the sky.'' Ben said.

''That book he had. Where did he find it?'' I asked.

''Some chest.'' Sam shrugged.

''Were there something special written on the chest? Everything else seems to be cursed. It wouldn't surprise me, if the chest was as well.'' I said. Ben and Seth tensed.

''There was something. Something about, the undead, when brought back to life, would kill anyone who opened the chest, and assimilate their organs and fluids, and thereafter regenerate.'' Ben told.

''Who opened the chest?'' Emmett asked.

''Just the Professor. I wouldn't let Sam do it, Ben didn't want to do it, neither did I.'' Seth told.

''Oh, and three diggers. One of them was the one, who got attacked by the mummy. The two others went home.'' Ben told.

''What about Mike?'' Edward asked, still staring at the wall.

''He did the smart thing and ran away.'' Sam told.

''Running away is his specialty. Doesn't make him smart.'' Edward murmured, still unmoving.

''If Professor Volturi opened that chest, he is in danger. Jacob will kill him, and by doing that, he will get even closer to regenerate. And the two diggers. We must hope that they are safe, so Jacob won't be reborn. Or perhaps, he only needs Professor Volturi to do so.'' I said.

''What are we going to do?'' Seth gulped.

''We're going to go find him.'' Edward said. He finally moved his eyes from the wall, and leaned away from the wall. ''Bella stays. You four come with me.'' He said, walking towards the door. We all spoke at the same time.

''Excuse me!'' I exclaimed. ''I am not staying behind. For the last time, you are not the boss of me. Whoever made you in change?'' I huffed.

''Why me!'? What did I do!'? Why can't Bella just go, and I stay instead?'' Emmett asked.

''You're kidding right? What are we going to do, if we run into the mummy?'' Ben asked.

''Hold on! What? I am not going anyway. I'm just gonna end up getting killed.'' Seth said.

''Like hell I am!'' Sam shouted. ''Find an immortal weapon, and then we'll talk.'' He added.

''Quiet!'' Edward ordered. ''That Jacob guy is after Bella. He wants her, and he is NOT going to get her! He's my responsibility, because I'm the reincarnation of the idiot who put that stupid curse on him.'' He said.

''You are injured Edward. You have a wound on your head. Jacob wants to kill you. I don't think it is such a good idea, to make yourself an easy target.'' I said. He rolled his eyes and walked straight up to me.

''Bella, here's the thing. I don't care about my life, but I care about yours. My life doesn't matter a shit, nor is it worth anything. Your life matters to many people, and it is worth everything in the world. So, logically, we should work on keeping you safe, rather than me.'' He said.

''That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.'' I glared at him.

''Emmett, who'd you rather have meeting Jacob. Me or Bella?'' Edward asked.

''You.'' Emmett shrugged.

''Sam? Ben? Seth?'' He asked.

''You.'' Sam answered.

''Um, I don't really wanna make a choice.'' Seth said.

''Neither.'' Ben answered.

''Seems like it's a tie. Seth, Ben and I won't risk your life. Sam and Emmett are uncaring idiots, who doesn't care about anyone but themselves, so of course they would let you meet the mummy. You are a very- annoyingly enough- unselfish and also self-loathing person, which is just truly irritating. However, I will not let you endanger yourself.'' I said, stubbornly, as I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at the others, his lips pushed. He let out a sigh, as if he was giving up.

''Okay, you know what? Screw it.'' He said.

''Fine.'' I huffed.

''No! Not fine! That's just it! Bella, this wasn't exactly how I expected things to go, not that I really did have any expectations.'' He let out another sigh. He cupped my face. ''This soul mate stuff is really frustrating. I want you to know, that what Alice said just…made sense to me. I've never found anyone even the slightest bit interesting. But you…God. You've turned my world upside down. And…I love you.'' He whispered, softly.

''Edward, I…'' I trailed off, not sure what to say.

''You don't have to say anything.'' He said, before he pressed his lips against mine.

I melted at the kiss. His hand fisted in my hair, and my hands mimicked his action, taking tots of his hair in between my fingers, thought it was a tad hard with the cloth that was still around his head. I pulled him closer to me. His lips moved perfectly with mine. The kiss was filled with passion. Nothing else mattered right now, as he kissed me. He moved away, too soon for my liking. I knew at that moment, that I loved him too. I probably had the moment I first saw him, but I just didn't know it. But now I did.

I was about to tell him, that I loved him as well, but I didn't get the chance. As soon as Edward moved his face away from mine, he lifted me up, wrapping one arm around my knees and the other around my waist. I gasped, my arms fisting in his chest. He walked into his room, and I blushed fiercely, as he did so. Of course, my mind had gone to a completely wrong place. Edward set me down on the bed, walked towards the door and closed it behind him. I gasped and ran towards it. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

''Let me out!'' I shouted.

EPOV:

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, quickly locking it. Ben, Sam, Seth and Emmett just stood there, looking at me with open mouths. I rolled my eyes and took the key out of the keyhole. I walked over to Sam, and grabbed the front of his shirt. I pulled him close, narrowing my eyes at him, as I held up the key. Ben, Seth and Emmett seemed to get a grip, as they closed their mouths and looked at me, questioningly. I ignored the sound of someone trying to open the door.

''Let me out!'' Bella shouted.

''That door stays locked until I get back. No one gets in, and she better not get out. Got it?'' I asked.

''Got it.'' He gulped. I handed him the key.

''She stays in the room, until I get back. Right?'' I looked at Ben.

''Right.'' He nodded.

''Right?'' I looked at Seth.

''Right.'' He nodded, as well.

''Right?'' I looked back at Sam.

''Right!'' He said.

''Emmet, get me out of here!'' Bella shouted. I glared at Emmett.

''Um, sorry Bells. Can't. He has a really scary glare.'' Emmett gulped.

''Mr. Masen, let me out, right now!'' She shouted.

''Emmett, you come with me.'' I said, ignoring Bella's shouting.

''What? Why?'' He asked.

''If I let you stay, you'll just let Bella out. Not to mention, you live in this town, therefore you know it better than any of us.'' I said. ''Let's go.'' I gestured for him to follow me, as I walked towards the door.

''Okay. We'll just go…save the Egyptologist.'' Emmett sighed, following after me.

''Let me out!'' I heard Bella shout, just before I closed the door behind me, after Emmett had walked out. We headed down to the street and started looking for the Professor.

* * *

**Review.**


	12. One Step Closer To Doom

I ran as quick as I could. Darkness covered the whole city. I had no idea where the hotel was. But I wouldn't admit to have gotten lost. I was clutching the Book of the Dead tightly to me. Curse that Swan girl. As I always said, women were no good. She was just the prove of it. We were close to the end of the world, and she was the one to blame. How foolish could she be? Reading from the book out loud! I should have buried it in the ground, while I was asleep, so she couldn't get her hands on it. Even now, I probably should have left the book in my hotel room, but I didn't believe it was a good idea, to leave the book by itself. Just incase little Miss Swan decided to read another chapter. Such a stupid girl.

''_Professor, you have something that belongs to me._'' A voice spoke through the night.

I didn't waste time on gasping or turning around. I just started to run even faster. I pushed my feet as far as I could. I had to get back to the hotel. The streets were empty,- or, at least, where I was running- and there was no one I could ask for help. I would admit it now. I was lost. Completely lost. I had no idea were I was. How would I know? I lived in Italy, not Egypt! And how I missed Volterra right now. Cairo sucked, right now, as the Americans would say. Curse them all. I should have never come along. If I survived this, I was going to lock myself up in my house, back in Italy.

''_Oh, Aro. Such a waste to run._'' The voice spoke again. It sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

''How do you know my name!'?'' I shouted, as I ran.

''_Mike knows quite a lot. Very helpful._'' The voice said.

I should have known that damn Mr. Newton had something to do with this. You couldn't trust anybody, nowadays. And now, because of Miss Swan and Mr. Newton, I was surely going to die. But I still had to try and get away. I ran through another street, turned left, then right, then right again and then left, trying to confuse whoever was running after me. I wasn't sure, whether it was working or not. I would just have to hope. There wasn't much else I could do. I was doomed. Completely and fully doomed. When did hope ever work? Never! That's when!

That was me.

Doomed and dead.

''_Aro. Aro. Come out, come out, from wherever you are._''

EPOV:

''We'll check Professor Volturi's room, first. Maybe he's come back. If that isn't the case, we'll look around town. Don't wonder off. We shouldn't walk around town, alone, in times like these.'' I said.

''Yeah, sure.'' Emmett said, in a rushing voice. ''Masen…to be honest, you kind of frighten me- even though I can possibly be stronger than you, physically. I really dislike this…soul mate thing. I'm not sure if I believe it to be true. I mean…come on, you? The reincarnation of a god? I just don't believe it. Not even a mortal one. And I really don't want you and my sister together. We both know she deserves better. And how can you…_love_ her? You've only known her for about a week! Maybe you're just confused. I just think…maybe…well…'' He said, in a rush. I cut him off, before he could say more.

''Get to the point.'' I sighed.

''Are you going to get serious with her? Because I don't think you should. No offense.'' He murmured.

_Am I going to get serious with Isabella? I have no idea._

_Do I want to? Hell yeah._

''Could we talk about this later? Maybe, when the end of world isn't nearing?'' I questioned.

''Of course. Sorry, you're right.'' He mumbled.

I let out a sigh, as we walked through the halls. Apparently, Professor Volturi's hotel room was at the top floor, and at the end of the hall. I knew where everyone's room was. Seth, Sam and Ben had rooms next to each other, with Sam's room being in the middle. Mine was at the same floor as theirs. It was just at the end of the hall,- meaning three rooms down from Ben's- like Professor Volturi's. I made sure to know these things, before I got back to my room. I wanted to make sure, I knew where everyone was at any time. I had just completely forgotten about the Professor. He had kind of disappeared in the middle of everything, because of all the things going on. I mean, if someone told me another thing, like I was actually a vampire or Jacobb-Lack was both a mummy and a werewolf, I would probably forget my name and age, because of overload of unbelievable information.

''Masen, look.'' Emmett whispered, as we got to the hall where the Professor's room was- we were just a few rooms away. I guessed, Emmett wasn't very fond of me, right now, so it would be Masen instead of Edward, from now on. I wasn't sure whether it was permanent or not.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''I think someone, as they say, beat us to it.'' He pointed down the hall, where the Professor's room was.

I frowned, not sure what he was trying to show me. The only thing I saw, was that the door was open. But that was just it. The door was opened, and it was hanging slightly loosely, as if someone had kicked it in. I walked down the hall, quietly, hesitating at some steps. I didn't hear any screams of pain, or shouts for help. I felt a relief in my chest, knowing Bella was somewhere safe, with Ben and Seth guarding. Oh, and Sam too, of course- I guess. As we got closer, I could hear the sound of wood falling on wood. Someone was throwing things around the room.

I slowly and carefully looked inside of the room. I was ready to run, just incase Mr. Lack-Of-A-Girlfriend, was in there. Even though I was physically ready to run, mentally I wanted to attack him and prove, that I didn't need some fucked-up immortal weapon, to kill the bastard that was after beautiful Bella. He would get no where near her, as long as I had a say in it. My fists clenched at my sides, as I peered inside the room. My fear left. Inside was no bastard of a mummy. Just a bastard of an ex-friend with greasy blond hair, who was throwing papers, opening closets and pulling drawers out, throwing them on the floor.

''Come on! Where is it?'!'' He fumed.

I leaned back and let Emmett take a look. He visibly relaxed, and a relieved smile covered his face. I went to stand in the doorframe, Emmett right behind me. Mike hadn't noticed us. He just kept running around, tossing things here and there. I cleared my throat, quickly getting his attention. He spun around, his eyes widening in fear, when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow, and it seemed he couldn't run for the window, fast enough. I picked up a chair in the corner, and threw it at his legs, effectively making him fall on the ground. His hand was still wrapped with a cloth, from when I had shot him.

''Let me guess. Spring cleaning?'' I walked towards Mike, as he laid on the ground, on his stomach.

''Good aim.'' Emmett said, impressed.

''Aw, you fall. Let me help you up.'' I grabbed the back of his shirt with my left hand, getting him up in one pull. ''There you go.'' I said, in a bittersweet tone, just before I grabbed the front of his shirt with both of my hands. I slammed him against the wall, glaring. ''You got yourself a friend, didn't you Mikey? About 6'7 height, brown-eyed and just a tad dead?''

''E-Edward. Y-y-y-you know, y-you're m-m-my o-only f-fr-fri-friend.'' He stuttered. I slammed him into the wall again.

''I'm getting really sick of hearing that.'' I sneered. ''Now spill. You don't do anything, unless you get somethin' in return. You bring him here, you get your life. You work as his messy assistant, what do you get then?'' I asked, glaring fiercely.

''Mr. Jacobb-Lack pays very well for my assistance. And information.'' He whispered the last part.

''What information?'!'' I hissed.

''_Little bastard._'' He said, in Arabic. I smirked.

''Mikey, did ya know, that while I was in prison, some of the other people there taught me certain words. Like: idiot, go to hell, little bastard...'' I said. He gulped. ''What information!'' I hissed, slamming him into the wall again.

''About who has the sacred jars.'' He muttered.

''You ratted out Ben and the others.'' I stated, simply.

''More or less.'' He shrugged.

''So, you get paid, you get your life…what else do you get?'' I asked.

''Immunity.'' He answered.

''Against your little boss? Good use it'll be, when he doesn't need you anymore. I'll bet he ain't much for holding his promises.'' I said.

''I live in the present. You know that.'' He shrugged.

''What does he want the jars for?'' I asked.

''I-I-I don't know. H-h-he didn't tell me.'' He whimpered. He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes.

''You know the Professor doesn't have the jars. You want something else- or your boss wants something else. What are you looking for?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, again.

''I, um, was, uh, well, ah…'' He started mumbling.

''Don't. Lie. To. Me.'' I sneered. I saw an old ventilator, hanging on the ceiling, swinging around. An idea popped into my head. ''Talk, or you'll be getting a really bad haircut.'' I said, holding Mike up towards the ventilator. He let out a shriek and squirmed in my hold.

''He wants the Book of the Dead from Professor Volturi! He wants to bring somebody back to life, and he needs the book for it! I don't know who, cause he didn't tell me and I didn't ask. But that's all he wants! Just the book!'' He yelled it all, speaking in a rush. ''Well, that and his sister.'' He murmured, nodding towards Emmett.

I heard a male scream, which distracted me. I lowered Mike, and he took the opportunity to kick me in the stomach. I let out an oomph, letting go of him and clutching my stomach. I saw him running towards the open window, jumping directly out of it. I got over the kick, quickly, and ran over to the window, with Emmett hot on me heel. He had kept quiet, while I interrogated Mike. But I wasn't done yet. He knew more. And I had been determined to get all the information out of him. I looked for Mike, and saw him standing dizzily on the ground. He seemed to get over it, and ran away.

''Fucking psychopath.'' I sneered. ''Jumping out of a freaking window.'' I mumbled.

''Oh. Bloody. Hell.'' I heard Emmett say.

I looked at him, and saw him gaping at something outside. I followed his stare, to see the last thing I wanted to see. The mummy...hovering over something. He moved slightly, and I saw what looked to be a man on the ground. He lifted something from the ground, and I saw that it was a book. No. Not _a_ book. _The_ book. The Book of the Dead. He turned to look at us, almost as if he had heard. I saw what he had been hovering over. It was a corpse. The corpse of the Professor. We had been too late. As I took a closer look at the mummy, I saw, that he had started to get more skin. He looked almost alive- but only _almost_. He glanced at the corpse beside him, and- I couldn't be positive- it looked, as if, he was…smirking.

''You think he saw us?'' I whispered.

''Worse. He saw _you_.'' Emmett gulped.

The mummy turned back to us. He took in a deep breath, and something very strange looking filled his chest. A black cloud, that looked to be moving and sizzling. That was a familiar sound, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. The mummy let out a roar, and the strange, black, moving cloud flowed out of his mouth. I realized it wasn't a cloud. It was a swarm of flies. And just as soon as the flies flowed out of his mouth, they started to fly over the people. A swarm started flying towards us. I gulped. Emmett and I quickly closed up the window, before leaning against it.

''Run?'' I asked.

''Don't mind if I do.'' Emmett shrugged, before storming out of the door, before I could even blink.

''Wait up!'' I shouted, running after him.

Seth's POV:

Ben had closed up the window, after Edward and Emmett had left. He wanted to make sure, the mummy didn't decide to play birdie and fly through the window. He was sitting on a chair, by the door to Edward's room- well currently, Bella's room. He was terrified of what Edward would do, if anything were to happen to her. Sam was passing around the room, huffing and puffing, turning and spinning. I had been looking at him, until I started getting dizzy. I was currently sitting on the couch, drumming my fingers on my thighs, as we waited for Edward to get back. Bella and Emmett's cat, Renée, was laying under the couch I was sitting on, sleeping quietly.

I thought Bella had maybe lost her voice, from all her screaming and shouting- she had quieted down, and was soundless in the room. Either she had lost her voice, or she had decided to sleep. I worried, if she was even still in the room. There was no other way out, besides the door. No windows. Ben was rubbing his face. He would put his ear on the door, now and then. I didn't think he would hear much. The most obvious thing would be, that Bella had fallen asleep, and I was tempted to take a nap myself. It had become night, and I bet we were all tired. Especially Sam, seeing as he was running around the room, without pause.

''You know those diggers, that was there when Professor Volturi opened the chest? Do you think that Jacob guy will get to them?'' Ben started asking, after a while. Neither of us answered. It seemed we weren't referring to him as _the Professor_, anymore, but rather _Professor Volturi_.

''God, I can't take this anymore!'' Sam exclaimed. ''Where the hell is Masen!'? I just want to get this shit over with, and get back to Emily.'' He sighed, pulling his hair with both hands.

''Hey, be a bit quiet, so you don't wake up Bella.'' I said.

''Oh, why should I care about if little Miss Wakes-up-a-mummy-and-dooms-us-all gets her beauty sleep?'' Sam sneered.

''Because of two things. One; I know you don't want to listen to her yelling and shouting. Two; Edward will probably kill us, if we don't let her get some rest. Right now, I bet he'll blame us, if she just as much as cuts her finger on a piece of paper. He's obviously in love with her.'' Ben said.

''No he isn't. He just feels forced, because he found out that they're 'soul mates'.'' Sam said, using air quotes.

''I think he loves her. I mean, he did say it, and he obviously cares about her.'' I said.

''Not to mention, we can all see how protective he is of her. And from what I've seen, it looks like she loves him too.'' Ben added.

''Mr. Cursing-American and Miss Fancy-Long-Words? I don't think so.'' Sam rolled his eyes.

''I thought she was Miss Wakes-up-a-mummy-and-dooms-us-all.'' Ben teased. I chuckled.

''Oh, shut it. I'm gonna go down to the bar and get something to drink. You guys want any? Seth, this is probably your last chance of getting to drink anything, before you turn 21.'' Sam said.

''No thanks.'' I said.

''Get me a glass of bourbon.'' Ben said.

''Bourbon and vodka. Got it.'' Sam said, heading towards the door.

''And a shot of bourbon!'' Ben shouted.

''I got it.'' Sam said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

''And a bourbon chaser!'' He said.

''Yeah, yeah. I'll get your damn bourbon!'' Sam sighed, and walked out of the room. Ben frowned.

''I better make sure he gets it right. If Edward and Emmett gets back, before we do, just let them know we're in the bar. And keep an eye on Bella.'' He said, standing up and heading after Sam.

''Will do.'' I said, just as he closed the door after him. I yawned and stretched my arms. ''Hmm…I don't think taking a short nap will hurt anyone.'' I murmured, closing my eyes and getting settled on the couch.

I quickly fell asleep, but not for long.

''SETH!'' Someone shouted, immediately waking me up. My eyes flew open, and I fell off the couch. I started looking around everywhere.

''I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes!'' I shouted, then I saw Edward. He was standing in the doorway, a furious expression on his face. Before I could say anything, he stormed into the room and picked up the cat, I'd apparently scared out from under the couch.

''You idiot.'' He growled.

I was about to ask what he was talking about, when I heard a scream from the room Bella was in. I looked at the door, and saw sand laying by it. It took me a minute to realize what that meant. The mummy was here! And I had been sleeping! He could have killed me! Edward kicked the door in, while Emmett jumped behind the couch. I quickly joined him, not wanting to be in the way of Edward- or the mummy.

BPOV:

''Edward.'' I sighed, in a dreamy voice, deep in sleep.

''_Princess Mi-Rae._'' A voice whispered. I turned in the bed, the voice giving me discomfort. I was sleeping, so I could barely hear it. A heavy breathing blew over my face, slightly waking me up.

''Edward. I love you.'' I murmured. I heard a loud growl, that fully woke me up. I let out a yawn, rubbing my eyes. ''Who's there?'' I asked, in a groan. I was rather tired, and didn't want to open my eyes.

''_Come with me._''

My eyes shot open. I let out a mix between a shriek and gasp, as I literally came face to face with Jacob. His face was very close to mine. He looked almost completely human, except there was still some part of him that didn't have skin. I lifted my hands, to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists. I started kicking my legs, wildly. But then he moved to sit on my legs, so I couldn't move them. I tried getting my hands out of his grip, but he held them tightly. I was positive that there would form bruises, later on. I tried getting my legs free, but he weighed too much. I let out a scream. Someone must have heard me. Sam, Seth and Ben were suppose to be in the other room, so why didn't they come in here?'!

_Probably because I've been screaming for hours, trying to get them to let me out._

The words; 'boy who cried wolf', came to my mind. God curse that bloody book. Jacob leaned his face down to mine, about to kiss me. I was just about to let out another scream, when the door flew open. Jacob tightened his hands on my wrist, continuing to lean down to kiss me. I looked towards the door, and saw Edward- he must have been the one to kick the door in. I wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but it was hard, when there was a mummy sitting on my legs, whilst he tried to kiss me. I gulped and looked at Edward. He had something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was- I could only see, that it was white. Jacob was standing in the way. I could only just see Edward's face and upper body.

''Hey, mummy-boy! Look what I got!'' Edward said.

The mummy turned his face, glaring. But his face turned terrified and he jumped off of me. I jumped out of the bed, accidentally tripping and falling down on the ground, on my knees. I could see Emmett and Seth's head sticking up from behind the couch. I finally saw what Edward was holding. It was Renée. Genius! She hissed and Jacob looked at her, fear very clear on his face. Just a single minute- or rather second- after, Jacob decided to flee. He spun around and turned into a sandstorm, flying out of the door and tearing the window open, before flying out of it. I finally let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the danger was over- for now, at least.

''Are you okay?'' Edward let Renée down, and went down on his knees in front of me.

''Oh my God.'' I gasped. My arms wrapped around Edward's neck, and I hugged him to me, tightly. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' I let out a heavy sigh.

''I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I should have sent Ben or Sam or Emmett. I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise.'' Edward said, hugging me to him. ''Did he do anything to you?'' He asked, burying his face in my shoulder.

''No. He tried to kiss me. But you came just in time.'' I said.

''I'm so sorry.'' He whispered.

''It's not your fault.'' I said. I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders. I leaned my face to his. ''I love you too.'' I whispered.

''Really?'' He looked shocked.

''Really.'' I smiled.

''Oh, Bella.''

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. I let my hands slip down to his chest, gripping his shirt. Edward's hands went behind me, laying softly on my back, as he pulled me closer to him. His tongue licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip inside. I moaned, as our tongues curled together. I moved closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Just as I did so, someone cleared their throat behind Edward. I looked up, to see Emmett looking at the two of us. I blushed, and Edward pulled away from the kiss. I buried my face in his shoulder, thoroughly embarrassed. I felt Edward's hand rub my back, comfortingly, probably trying to ease my embarrassment.

''Is it just me, or does he look more alive, then when we saw him three seconds ago?'' Emmett gulped.

''You saw him!'? Did you get hurt?'' I looked worriedly at Edward.

''Yeah, but I'm alright.'' Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

''He killed the Professor. He might have gotten to one of those diggers, while we were getting back here. Sorry we took so long. There's a total chaos in the halls, and people kept pushing us in the other direction.'' Edward told. ''There is only one more person, who opened that chest. And we don't have much time left.'' He sighed.

''I think we should-'' Seth started, but got cut off.

''What the fuck happened?'!'' Sam stormed into the room.

''What now?'' I heard Ben murmur. ''Holy shit!'' He shouted, just a second after. The two of them walked into the room, seeing Edward on his knees with me straddling him, Seth hiding behind the couch, Emmet leaning in the doorway and Renée hissing at the window. ''You own me 5 bucks.'' Ben chuckled, holding his hand towards Sam.

''Damn it.'' He groaned, and got a bill out of his pocket, handing it to Ben. I had no idea what they had been betting about this time. ''You two just had to be stupid and fall in love.'' Sam rolled his eyes.

''So what?'' Edward grinned and pecked my cheek. I blushed again.

''What happened in here?'' Ben asked.

''Jacobb-Lack happened.'' Emmett answered.

''Of course.'' Ben sighed.

''Seth, what were you going to say?'' I asked.

''I was going to say; that I think we should go back to the library, and try and find out more about the Book of the Dead- I mean, if the book could bring him back to life, maybe it could put him back to the death, too.'' Seth said.

''No, it can't. I know everything about it. You would think the Book of the Dead killed, but it does the opposite. I mean, I didn't even believe in the supernatural before, but now, after all that has happen, I must admit things has changed. I couldn't imagine what the Book of-'' I stopped mid sentence, gasping.

''What is it, Bella?'' Edward asked, worried.

''Bloody hell!'' I exclaimed.

''What is it?'' Emmett, Ben, Sam and Seth asked in unison.

''We need to get to the library. Now!''

* * *

**Review.**


	13. A Search Begins

''So, the Book of the Dead brings people back to life. But it's not the only book, that is suppose to be supernatural. There's another. The Book of Amun-Ra. Also known as the Book of the Living. Now, if one book can bring someone back to life…'' I trailed off.

''The other might be able to put Jacob back to the dead.'' Edward said.

''Exactly. The problem just is-'' I started.

''We only know it's suppose to be in Hamunaptra, but we don't know where.'' Edward finished.

''And that's why we're here.'' I said.

''I don't get it.'' Sam said.

''Then just shut up and pretend you do.'' Ben said.

Ben hurried up the stairs, coming to walk beside Edward. Sam seemed surprised by Ben's words, but he didn't say anything. Seth cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable, as he walked besides Sam. Emmett was behind Edward and I, and Carlisle and Jasper were in front of us. Rosalie had returned to the other members of Egypt's Protectors. She was apparently the second in command, and when Jasper wasn't there, she was in charge. Alice was with Esme, back in Egypt's Protectors's camp. It was in a secret place, and safe for now. Jasper and Carlisle wanted them to be safe. Edward had questioned the part, about the place being safe, while looking at me. I had very firmly told him, that I was not going anywhere.

''So…why are we here?'' Emmett asked.

''We're here…'' I hurried up the stairs. I spotted what I was looking for, and went to stand directly in front of it. ''For this.'' I pointed at the stone, that was from an old ruin.

It had been found by Bembridge scholars, who had donated the piece to Carlisle's museum. The museum was being moved around in, for the last couple of weeks, and therefore the old stone wasn't in the exhibit. There was an inscription on it, that told about the Book of the Dead _and_ the Book of Amun-Ra. There stood where they were suppose to be located, and things as such. Carlisle had always kept this piece in the mythology category. I never would have imagined, that he had only done so, because he was trying to keep Hamunaptra and the books a secret. Right now, this stone piece could possibly help us find the Book of Amun-Ra. And by doing so, we might just have found our immortal weapon.

''A rock?'' Sam questioned, skeptically.

''Not just a rock. This writing tells of the black book and the golden book. And those books are the-''

''Book of the Dead and Book of the Living.'' Edward finished my sentence. ''So, this might be able to tell us where the other book is. And if we find it-''

''We can use it as a weapon against Jacob-'' I continued, smiling.

''And save the world.'' Edward grinned. ''Bella, you're a genius!'' He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and blushed. Seth snickered. Carlisle, Ben, Jasper and Emmett looked at him, questioningly.

''They're finishing each others sentences. I never thought I'd get to see that cliché in real life. A classical in chick-flicks.'' Seth chuckled.

''Well, if this is a chick-flick, then what's Sam doing in it?'' Ben laughed.

''There's gotta be that bitchy girl everyone hates.'' Edward chuckled.

''Ah, right.'' Ben smirked.

''And what do you _guys_ know about chick-flicks?'' Sam asked.

''Sister.'' Seth said.

''Cousin.'' Edward shrugged.

''Mom.'' Ben sighed, making Edward and Seth laugh.

''Perhaps we should move on.'' Carlisle said.

''Good idea.'' Emmett grumbled. He was looking at Edward, who was still holding me to him. My feet were about an inch from the ground. Edward put me down, noticing Emmett looking at us.

''So, what does it say?'' Seth asked.

''Give me a minute.'' I said. I turned towards the stone, but before I could say anything, I heard a chanting whisper. ''What's that?'' I whispered, walking over to the window to look if I could see who was chanting.

''Ja-Cobb-Lack. Ja-Cobb-Lack. Ja-Cobb-Lack.'' Hundreds of voices chanted. I gulped, as I looked over the city.

''Holy fuck.'' Edward came to stand beside me.

A large crowd was walking towards the library. People marching, as they chanted the mummy's name over and over. I took a step closer to Edward, took his hand and clutched it tightly in mine. I just needed him. Everything would be fine, as long as he was there. I was safe. We were safe. Or…at least I hoped. I knew I was safe. Edward would never let anything harm me. I was almost positive, that he would sacrifice anything- anyone- to keep me alive, to keep me safe and to just…keep me. I had barely known this man a week, and yet, it felt as if I had known him my entire life. And who really cared whether it was months or minutes? I didn't.

''My favorite plagues of them all.'' Emmett said, sarcastically. ''Soot and boils.'' He sighed.

''They are his slaves now. He has far too much power. We have to move quickly, for it is beginning.'' Jasper said.

''What is?'' Seth asked, in a nervous voice- he seemed afraid of the answer, and with good reason.

''The beginning of the end.'' Jasper answered.

''Bad. Very bad. Very, very bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad-!'' Emmett's voice was hysterical, as he just kept on repeating the same word.

''Emmett, stop panicking!'' I shouted.

''Easier said than done!'' He yelled back.

''Both of you be quiet!'' Carlisle said. ''Jasper, you and I will go down and barricade the door. Bella, start reading the inscription and find out where the golden book is. Emmett…don't get in the way…and…just…don't.'' Emmett rolled his eyes. ''Mr. Uley, Mr. Clearwater and Mr. Cheney, come with me and help Jasper and I.'' He ordered. ''Edward, keep Bella safe, please.'' He said, softly.

''Always.'' Edward smiled, tightening the hold on my hand.

''Now, hurry.'' Carlisle started walking down the stairs, with Jasper, Ben, Seth and Sam following him.

''_Bring me the girl, alive! But kill the rest!_'' I heard Jacob roar.

''What did he say?'' Emmett asked, gulping.

''Let's just say…we do not want those people to get to us.'' I said, with pushed lips. I let go off Edward's hand and went to the stone.

''I'll just go into the corner and continue to panic.'' Emmett sighed, and did just so, facing the wall in a corner. I rolled my eyes.

''Can I help in any way?'' Edward asked.

He was standing right behind me. His head was right beside mine and his cheek was almost touching mine. I bit my lip and focused on the writing, instead of thinking about how Edward's breath smelled so good, and how I just wanted to rest my cheek against his and lean back into his muscular and handsome body. I closed my eyes and took in a breath, before blowing it out again and opening my eyes. I read the inscription, completely forgetting that Edward had asked me a question. He put his hand on my shoulder, right under his chin, and repeated his question in a louder voice. I thought about it, but couldn't think of anything.

''No.'' I answered.

''I feel useless.'' He sighed.

''Well, you can join Emmett if you want.'' I teased.

''Bella, please. You're not alone. Don't carry a burden on your own.'' He said. I looked at him, to see him gazing lovingly at me.

''It's my burden. I woke him back to life.'' I whispered.

''It's my fault, not yours.'' He whispered back.

''How in the world is it your fault?'' I asked, frowning.

''As I might have mentioned before, I'm the reincarnation of the idiot, who put the curse on Jacob in the first place. He, I, whoever, should have just killed the guy. If he, I, wanted revenge, torture is much more effective, and a better idea than a fucked-up curse.'' He said, sounding frustrated. ''Sorry for swearing.'' He smiled sheepishly.

''Actually…'' I blushed, and said the next in an almost inaudible whisper. ''I- for some really, really, really strange and unexplainable reason- kind of…sort of…like it, when you swear.'' I admitted.

''Really?'' He asked, disbelieving.

''Yes. But I'm a woman with principles and manners. I can't approve of the words you choose for sentences, where you express a dislike for things as such.'' I said, still blushing.

''Well…I really, really, _really_ like it when you talk formally.'' He whispered in my ear, in a husky tone. My heart started pumping faster, and my breath was close to turn into panting.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Really.'' He chuckled. Each of his hands went to my shoulders, and he gently massaged them. It made me relax, completely. ''Now, what does the inscription say?'' He asked.

''Um, well, the Book of Amun-Ra was suppose to be hidden under the Anubis statue. But instead the Book of the Dead was hidden there, meaning they must have mixed the books up. So, if the Book of Amun-Ra is where the Book of the Dead is suppose to be, and the Book of the Dead was under the statue, where the golden book was suppose to be…hmm…God!'' I groaned.

''Shhh. Relax love.'' Edward laid a kiss on my cheek, then my jawline, then down my neck, before keeping his lips on the small part of my shoulder that was exposed. That, plus his hands massaging my shoulders, was enough to keep all stress away.

''Thanks.'' I sighed, lightly.

''Mmmm, no problem. It's my pleasure.'' He murmured huskily, against my skin.

''I bet it is.'' I giggled. ''Okay.'' I let out a breath. ''The Book of the Dead was suppose to be…'' I trailed my eyes over the writing.

''Bella, hurry!'' Ben shouted, running up the stairs, along with everyone else. He stopped short, looking at Edward and I in surprise, thereafter looking at Emmett in confusion. ''I'm not even gonna ask.'' He said, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

''They will be getting in, soon.'' Jasper sighed.

''Esme's car is outside. As soon as Bella has found the location of the book, we'll take it and get to Egypt's Protectors camp.'' Carlisle said. Seth fidgeted with his hands, frowning.

''Then hurry up!'' Sam glared at me.

''Leave her be.'' Edward said. ''Just focus on the writing, love. We'll take care of the rest.'' He whispered.

''Okay.'' I looked back at the stone.

''You can do it.'' Edward said, encouragingly.

EPOV:

''You can do it.'' I said, encouragingly.

''The Book of the Dead was under the Anubis statue, so logically the Book of the Living must be under a different statue…but which statue and where? Maybe Thebes. City of the Dead, Book of the Dead. City of the Living, Book of the Living. Hmm…'' She was biting her lip, as she narrowed her eyes at the writing.

''So, it's in Thebes?'' Emmett asked.

''She said maybe.'' Ben corrected.

''I'm sorry I can't do it quicker. I just…urgh!'' Bella groaned.

''Hey, hey. It's okay. I believe in you. You'll find it. Don't stress.'' I pecked her cheek, before nuzzling her neck. I trusted her fully, and I knew- I was 100 percent positive- that she would figure it out. There was no question whether she would or not.

''Ja-Cobb-Lack. Ja-Cobb-Lack.''

The chanting got louder and louder. I wanted to look over the railing, to see how the door was holding. But I knew I couldn't leave Bella. She was under stress, and she seemed to be more relaxed when I was beside her- knowing that made me smile, even if I probably shouldn't. I could hear the people downstairs hammering against the door, trying to get in. I began to feel impatient, but didn't let it show, nor did I tell Bella. For her, I would be patient. I just hoped I didn't have to be too patient. Carlisle stood next to Bella, and helped with the search. Sam started tapping his foot impatiently, and both Seth and Ben glared at him. He stopped mid-tap and let out a sigh, before he finally just stood quietly and still. At least Emmett wasn't stressing Bella, but just panicking quietly in the corner.

''Ja-Cobb-Lack! Ja-Cobb-Lack!'' The people chanted. I heard something break downstairs.

''Shit! They got in!'' Sam shouted, looking over the railing.

''Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed…'' Emmett whimpered.

''This is not time for panicking!'' I yelled. ''Listen up. Emmett, get the keys for your aunt's car, and wait for us downstairs. Don't panic if those people see you. They don't know what you look like, so pretend to be one of them. Now, go!'' I ordered. He nodded and ran off. ''Ben, Seth, get whatever we'll need- food, water, map and all that stuff.'' I said. They both nodded and went to get the things we would need. ''Jasper-''

''I am one to give orders, not receive them.'' Jasper said, sternly.

''Well, there's gotta be a first time for everything. Now, shut up and do as I say. Get down there and try to stall. I don't care how, just do it.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

''I will do so. But by own choice.'' He said, before walking downstairs.

''Yeah, you just tell yourself that.'' I muttered.

''What about me?'' Sam asked.

''Just shut the fuck up, and don't move.'' I said.

''Bella, found anything yet?'' Carlisle asked.

''No.'' She sighed.

''Love, I really, really, really don't want to stress you. But could you maybe hurry? Just a tad?'' I asked.

''Patience is a virtue.'' She murmured. I began to hear the chanting getting at its highest volume, and gunshots being fired.

''Right now it isn't.'' I said.

''Edward, I can't find it.'' She whimpered.

''Yes, you can. Look, Carlisle is helping you. Work together.'' I said. She nodded, and closed her eyes before opening them again.

''They mixed the books up, so anything related to the Book of the Dead, is something worth reading.'' She said. ''I think I found it!'' She said loudly, beaming.

''That's great! Where is it?'!'' I asked.

''It's in Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Ha! What do you think about me now, Bembridge scholars? Take that!'' She turned to me. ''Did you know, Horus is one of the oldest and most significant of the deities in the Ancient Egyptian religion who was worshipped from at least the late Predynastic period through to Greco-Roman times? And guess who Horus's sibling is.'' She said it all in a hurry, grinning. I smiled- she was so cute when she was like that, going all into facts and history.

''I don't know. Who?'' I asked.

''Anubis!'' She exclaimed. ''Well, half. Osiris was their father, though, it is believed that they had different mothers- some also believe that they weren't siblings, and that Anubis's father was Set, the god of the desert, storms of chaos. And it is so obvious, that the books would be hidden under the two of them. How could I have been so oblivious?'' She sighed.

''How about we talk about that later, and get down to the car?'' Carlisle suggested, just as Ben and Seth came back.

''We got everything.'' Ben told.

''Good. Let's go then.'' I said, taking Bella's hand and heading for the backdoor, with Carlisle, Ben, Sam and Seth following.

''Wait! What about Jasper?'' Bella asked.

''I'll handle that.'' I said, putting her hand in Carlisle's, before I ran over to the railing. ''Jasper, order yourself to get out of this library and down to the car!'' I shouted, before getting back to the others.

''Even I could have done that!'' Bella scoffed. ''What if he didn't hear you?'' She asked, worried.

''That was not amusing, Mr. Masen!'' Jasper shouted.

''I think he did.'' I chuckled.

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Loosing The Princess

EmPOV:

I quickly got the keys to Esme's car. I thereafter stormed down the stairs, down to the backdoor, burst outside and went directly for it. It was a yellow Duesenberg with the wheel on the right side. Before I could get to the car, though, the psycho slaves came out of the house's backdoor, roaring. I started to panic, but then remembered what Edward had say. They didn't know who I was! For all they knew, I was one of them- one of the mummy's slaves. I turned around, widened my eyes and started looking as zombie-like as I could. I wondered if I should lift my arms, but it didn't seem like they were doing it, so I decided against. Instead, I just did exactly as Edward said I should. I joined them.

''Ja-Cobb-Lack. Ja-Cobb-Lack.'' I started chanting. They started chanting along, and walked straight ahead. ''Ja-Cobb-Lack. Ja-Cobb-Lack.'' I continued chanting, as I slowly walked backwards.

I let out a breath of relief, when I saw them disappear. I ran in the direction of the car, and quickly found it. I jumped into the vehicle, put the key in the engine and started it. I turned the car, and drove in front of the backdoor. Just a few seconds later, Ben along with Sam and Seth burst through the door, heading directly to the car, sitting in the farther back- third row- of the car. Following behind them came Edward- with Bella. _Of course_, I thought with venom. My sweet baby sister, the surely smartest woman in the world, better than anyone else, was in love with an idiot of an American gunfighter, when she deserved so much better.

I ignored my personal opinion on the new relationship that was starting, and saw Carlisle come through the door. Edward sat in the front, and Bella seated herself in his lap, blushing. Carlisle sat in the second of the three rows in the car. Just a few seconds later, Jasper came running through the door and joined Carlisle in the second. I turned the car once again, and just as I was about to drive off, that bloody traitor Mike Newton came running out of the door. He saw us, and his eyes widened. He looked up at the house, and started calling for the mummy, as he pointed towards us. As said before; bloody traitor.

''Jacobb-Lack! Jacobb-Lack! I've found them! They're here!'' Mike shouted, practically bouncing in place. The crazed zombie slaves heard Mike's yelling and started running after us.

''You're gonna get yours, Mike!'' Edward shouted, as I pressed down on the pedal. ''You're gonna get yours!'' He repeated.

''Like I've never heard that before!'' Mike shouted after him.

''You fucked-up, traitorous-'' Edward started cursing.

''Edward, it's okay.'' Bella whispered, softly. I glanced at them, to see Bella stroking Edward's hair. He let out a sigh and rested his head on her shoulder, while she just smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

''Ya know, when this is all over, you'll be owing me a date.'' Edward chuckled, winking at Bella. I kept taking sneak peeks at them, as I drove of with help from Carlisle who was giving me the directions.

''Really?'' Bella giggled.

''Yep.'' He said, popping the P.

''And where would that be?'' She asked.

''Well, for gigs; how about I take you to meet my cousin?'' Edward suggested. My eyes widened and I saw Bella's widen as well. She would surely say no to that, right? She barely knew the guy!

''I'd love that.'' She whispered. I almost stopped the car, as my eyes practically popped out of my head.

''You gotta see Navy Pier at night. We can take the Ferries wheel, and I'll show you the beauty of Chicago at night.'' Edward said, softly, pecking Bella's cheek. She hugged him, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

''How romantic.'' She said, repeating the words she had said, when Edward told about his parents going to the Ferries wheel, letting out a soft laugh as well, while smiling.

Taking one look at them, right now at this moment, I started to rethink my opinion of Edward. He seemed to really care about my sister- I honestly had my doubts about him loving her. But right now…maybe…just maybe, the two of them were meant to be.

_And maybe Edward isn't so bad after all._

EPOV:

I held Bella tightly to me, as Emmett drove through the city. This would soon be over. We just needed the book, and that was it. We knew where it was, and Jacob hadn't fully regenerated yet. It looked like everything was going to be fine. Of course, I should have never thought that things would be so easy. Emmett slammed down on the breaks, making all of us jump forth, before we got flung back again. I was about to yell at him, to be more careful- we could have gotten hurt, or more importantly, Bella could have gotten hurt. I didn't get to it, though, cause my eyes quickly caught side of the crowd that was a few feet away from us. My arms tightened around Bella, automatically. The slaves started running towards us.

''Emmett, drive!'' Carlisle shouted.

''No, you might kill them!'' Bella yelled.

''It's either us or them. Besides, they are under the command of Jacobb-Lack, there is nothing we can do. So drive, Emmett!'' Jasper ordered.

Bella closed her eyes tightly, grimacing, when Emmett started driving full force towards the slaves. I held Bella's head to my shoulder, knowing this was not a sight she wanted to see. The slaves kept running towards us, as Emmett drove towards them as well. Emmett drove into some of them, and those who jumped on to the car, got thrown off by Carlisle and Jasper, with the help of Ben and Sam, while Seth sat in-between them, covering his eyes with his hands. I moved Bella off of my lap, laying her head on Emmett's shoulder, as I stood up and helped the others with throwing Jacob's slaves off of the car. As I turned to take some off of Emmett's side, I saw Bella looking at me, with a scared and worried expression. I threw the guy off, before going down to kiss her hair, before leaning down to her ear.

''Don't stress.'' I whispered. She just nodded, slowly.

''The jars!'' Sam exclaimed.

''What about them?'' Emmett asked.

''We forgot them at the hotel!'' Sam shouted.

''Would you forgot about those stupid jars?'' I growled.

''What jars?'' Carlisle asked.

''Not the sacred jars from Hamunaptra!'' Jasper sneered.

''Could everyone forget about those fucking jars!'?'' I sighed.

''The jars from Hamunaptra?'' Carlisle gasped.

''FORGET THOSE JARS!'' I yelled. ''Emmett, get us out of here! Can't this junk drive any faster!'?'' I hissed.

''Hold on!'' Emmett shouted, as he made a sharp left turn. I almost fell out of the car- now that's what I called speed!

We drove through the streets, full speed, thankfully avoiding the psychopaths- I meant, the poor brainwashed people. I held on to the cars front window, still standing up, just incase the people decided to try and get a lift, again. Emmett made a too sharp turn, and the car tilted slightly before it got stuck. The people saw us, and quickly headed towards us. Jasper, Seth, Carlisle, Emmett, Ben and Sam jumped out of the car. I got out as well, and lifted Bella out of the vehicle, before I grabbed her hand and we all started running. They followed us, but we were just a tad faster than them- thankfully. I grabbed a torch that had been thrown on the ground, and started swinging it in front of the slave people. I pushed Bella, gently, towards Emmet. Before I knew of it, we were surrendered by Jacob's slaves and cornered against a wall. They didn't come near us, though, but instead parted.

''This is bad.'' Emmett murmured.

I grabbed Bella's hand again, and kept her behind me. Ben took the torch from my hand, and I used my now free hand to take Bella's other hand. As the crowd parted, I saw Mike walking towards us. I scowled at him, and he simply smirked. He stepped to the side, and then Jacob walked through the crowd. His head was held high, and he was smirking at us. My eyes widened, as I saw that there was no place where he was missing any skin. He had also gotten hair- coal black hair. He was fully regenerated and that meant...he had gotten to the last digger and killed him. I wasn't the only one who realized that fact, as everyone else widened their eyes as well. The mummy walked closer to us, and I took a step back. He stopped four feet away or so, and said something I couldn't understand.

''Come with me, my princess. It is about time I make you mine, forever.'' Mike said, smirking.

''It is finally time I make you mine, for all eternity, idiot.'' Bella said, letting out a huff. Mike frowned, looking deep in thought- that'd be a first.

''You can tell that boss of yours, he ain't getting anywhere near her.'' I growled, as I glared at the mummy, fiercely.

''Ooh, I don't think you can do anything to stop him.'' Mike chuckled. The mummy said something in Egyptian, and Mike translated again. ''Follow me, and your friends will be spared.'' He said.

''He didn't say that. He said; take my hand and I will spare your friends from death. Jesus.'' Bella sighed. I couldn't help but snicker.

''There's a mummy after you, and you're arguing with Newton about the correct translation?'' Sam questioned, disbelievingly. The mummy spoke again, and this time everyone waited for Bella to translate. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

''No!'' She shouted.

''What did he say?'' Emmett asked.

''Come now, or you will be saying goodbye to your lover.'' Jasper translated. So, now he was threatening _me_?

''I'll go with him.'' Bella said, about to walk around me.

''No!'' I yelled, holding her back.

''I have to. Or he'll kill you.'' She whispered.

''You can't go with him.'' I said, putting a hand on her cheek. She took the hand and took it off of her cheek, before hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. When she tried to pull away, I didn't let her.

''Edward, I have to go with him. For everyone's safety. I know you'll safe me. Think of something, quickly, please. Until you do that, I have to go with him.'' She said, kissing my cheek. ''Find the book.'' She whispered in my ear, only audible for me.

''You _can't_ go with him.'' I hissed. ''Please.'' I begged.

She smiled, sadly, before taking my face in her hands and pulling me down for a kiss. It was the first time she started the kiss. I heard someone growl behind of us, and knew it was Jacob. I couldn't care less about his opinion. I held Bella to me, as tightly as possible, as I kissed her with all the passion I had. She couldn't go with him. She just couldn't! Who knows what he would do to her. Maybe he'd kill her or turn her into a brainwashed slave. And I would not let that happen. Bella kissed me back, with equal passion. She pulled away from the kiss, but I leaned forwards trying to capture her lips again, but she wasn't having any of that.

''If I get mummified before you find that book, you're the first person I'll be coming back to haunt.'' She teased, as she started walking away from me. I grabbed her wrist, and tried keeping her back. But Emmett took my hand off of her wrist. ''I love you.'' She whispered.

''What the hell, Emmett?'' I growled.

''She knows what she's doing.'' He said.

Bella walked over to Jacob, and he put his arm around her shoulders, smirking obnoxiously. In a blink of an eye, I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the mummy, but Jasper took it out of my hand. As the mummy started taking Bella away, I jumped towards them, but Emmett took a hold of my left arm, while Jasper took a hold on my right arm. I struggled against them, trying to get to Bella. I was not just gonna stand by, while that obnoxious, creepy, vile, evil bastard walked away with my love! Especially when he had his disgusting hands on her shoulders. I kept struggling, as they started walking away, and Mike smirked along with Jacob.

''I think.'' Mike walked over to Emmett, picking something out of his jacket's pocket- Emmett couldn't stop him, because he was keeping me from running after Jacob and Bella. ''I'll take that.'' He said. I saw him holding the key, and Emmett's eyes widened.

''That's mine!'' He said, trying to get the key back with his free hand. But Mike was already walking back to Jacob.

''Oh, and don't worry about your little girlfriend, Edward. Mr. Jacobb-Lack will be taking _very_ good care of her. Very, very, _very_ good care.'' He said, obviously trying to tick me off- and it worked.

''NO! Let go off me! LET GO OFF ME!'' I yelled.

''Edward, we'll get her back.'' Emmett said. I scowled at him.

''BELLA!'' I shouted. ''She's not yours, you fucked-up mummy! She doesn't care about you! She loves ME!'' I kept struggling against Emmett and Jasper. It pained me to look at Bella's sad expression, as she was taking away by Jacob. But when the mummy spoke again, her face went horrified.

''No! You said you wouldn't hurt them!'' She turned to look at us. She looked like she was going to run back to us, but the mummy took a hold on her arm and dragged her with him.

''What did he say!'? What did he say!'?'' Sam asked.

''Kill them.'' Jasper murmured.

''Kill who?'' Emmett asked. All of us looked at him, obviously showing him that he was being an idiot. ''Oh, us. Okay. No, wait. Us?'!'' He gulped. I stepped on his foot, half-hoping to hurt him and half-hoping he would let go of me, so I could get to Bella. Sadly, I only hurt him.

''Edward!'' Bella shouted, as she disappeared in the ground.

''Bella!'' I shouted back.

I couldn't see her. The only thing I could see, was the huge crowd of brainwashed people, who were looking at us, taking slow steps towards us. Jasper and Emmett finally let go of me. But much good it did, now! Bella had disappeared, along with my little buddy Mikey and my stupid past life's enemy Jacob-Fuck-Up. We all backed up, as the brainwashed zombie's walked towards us. It was first now I noticed, that none of them were women. I didn't think much of it, but focused more on trying to find a way to escape. Which seemed impossible right now. But I had to try. I had to get out of here, get that fucking book and get to Bella, before Jacob got anywhere near mummifying her- or whatever he was planning on doing. I looked behind me, and saw just what we needed.

''What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?'' Emmett asked. ''Well? Come on! Masen, any bright ideas?'' He turned to me.

''Well, first.'' I hit him and Jasper in the back of their heads. ''That's for holding me back. Second, there is a sewer under this town. Look behind you, and you'll see a lid. Under that lid, is our escape tunnel.'' I said.

''You want us to walk through a sewer?'' Emmett asked, making a disgusted face.

''Oh, I'm sorry your royal highness. Would you like us to find a cleaner place for you to escape, from the brainwashed slaves who is going to kill us?'' I asked, sarcastically.

''Escape now, argue later.'' Carlisle said, walking over to the lid.

Ben and Sam helped him open it, while Jasper swung the torch- which Ben had handed to him, before he went over to help Carlisle- and shot with the gun he had taken from my hand. I threw a gun to Seth, because he was currently rather defenseless. He looked at me wide-eyed- I should have expected this. Even though it was in defense, I doubted Seth was fond of killing people. I sighed, but didn't take the gun back. He should have it, incase he at some point would be in a need for it. Emmet went over to help with the lid- he was obviously the strongest of us, and there wasn't any time for him to panic. I went over to Jasper, took the torch from his hand and gave him a gun instead. I swung the torch, while Jasper shot at those who got too close for _our_ good. Though I had killed before, I suddenly felt very repelled at the thought of doing it again. All I could think about, when I looked at those people, was how Bella would see me, if she knew I had killed one of them.

''Damn lid is stuck!'' Sam hissed.

''Did someone fucking glue it?'!'' Ben groaned.

''It's almost there.'' Emmett murmured.

''We need a stick or something.'' Carlisle sighed.

''Out of the way.'' I said, walking over to them.

They moved away, and I stuck the head of the torch- the part where it was lit up- into the lid. The flames slightly calmed down, but the fire didn't disappear. Emmett came to my side and took over the torch, pushing it down the lid and bending it, trying to open the lid. I helped him, along with Carlisle. Ben and Sam joined Jasper, while Seth just stood practically frozen in place. I was starting to think Ben was right- someone must have fucking glued the stupid lid, cause it wouldn't come off! Maybe the mummy had done something to it, before he left. It was possible he had seen it, and- not wanting us to escape through it- did something to keep it shut.

''Come on, you fucked-up lid!'' I growled.

''Does a day ever go by, without you swearing?'' Emmett asked, letting out a huff as he practically jumped down on the torch.

''No, not really.'' I said.

''Less talking more pushing.'' Carlisle said.

''That's what she said.'' Sam chuckled.

''It is so not the time for that, Uley.'' I sighed.

''I didn't get it.'' Emmett frowned.

''Just push!'' I shouted.

''It's coming up, it's coming up!'' Emmett grinned.

''Guys, could you hurry? There's a couple of people here who wants to KILL US!'' Ben groaned.

''We got it!'' I yelled, as the lid _finally_ came off. I put it to the side, ready to put it back on, when we had all gotten down. ''Hurry, all of you! Get down! Now!'' I ordered.

Emmett quickly went down. Sam went next, practically jumping down the hole. I stood to the side, as they went down one by one. Ben, Seth, Carlisle…there was just me and Jasper left. Before he could get a word in,- I knew he would protest, if I ordered him down- I grabbed the back of his clothes, and pushed him down. One of the brainwashed people reached out for me, and caught me by the shirt. Another grabbed me from the back. I took their heads and knocking them against each other, before pushing them back. I went down the hole, before anyone else could get to me, and covered the hole with the lid. I went down all the way, and saw everyone waiting there for me. Now that I was not in danger anymore, my anger took over.

''We're getting out of this town, back to that fucking camp and then we're going to save Bella. And if someone has a problem with that,'' I looked at Jasper. ''I don't fucking care. That's my Bella out there and I'm going to get her back, with or without your help. And I don't care about who's in charge! I don't care about curses, mummies, reincarnations or any other crap. All I care about is getting her back.'' I said.

''But how are we going to get out of here?'' Seth asked.

''Don't worry, I know these sewers pretty well. Just follow me.'' Carlisle said, starting to walk down the sewer. We all followed.

''Why do you know the sewers 'pretty well'?'' Emmett asked, using air quotes, frowning.

''I just do.'' He shrugged.

''You know what? Forget I asked.'' Emmett shook his head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the extra chapter.**


	15. Swan's Never Listen

''Are you all comfortable?'' Alice asked.

Everyone- meaning Sam, Ben, Seth and Emmett- nodded, except me. We had gotten out of the sewer and had found some camels. We were now safely in Egypt's Protectors camp. I felt horrible about it. Here we were, in a secret place, safe from danger, while my sweet Bella was out there…somewhere, with a mummy. I was staring at the fire that was set up. It was night, and the flames were dancing in the fire. Alice had given each of us a blanket, and though I was freezing, I refused to take the blanket. I wasn't going to get comfortable, like the others, and eat dinner like normal, as if nothing was wrong. Even though I was starving and freezing, I wouldn't eat, sleep nor anything else, before I got Bella back. Carlisle had gone somewhere with Jasper.

There was surprisingly many people here. Most men, few women- and those women that were here, was clearly not fighters, but either wives or daughters. There were clearly more men than women, but some of those men were also just boys. Young boys who were being trained to become killers. Of course, Jasper and Carlisle thought it alright. It was for the greater good. They were being trained to protect Egypt. Something that none of them had been very good at doing. But still all of them seemed at peace, even as the destruction of the world was nearing. They were just eating, talking and laughing. Rosalie was the only one who seemed out of place here. Everyone else seemed at place- a place where killers were born and raised. Real Utopia.

_What a fucked-up place._

''Can I get you anything? More food or water?'' Alice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked away from the flames, to look at her. She was smiling sympathetically, but I just ignored it.

''Alice, you're not hosting a freaking dinner party. If they want something, they'll just ask.'' Rosalie said, coming to stand next to Alice.

''There's nothing wrong with being polite.'' Alice shrugged.

''Going to join us?'' Emmett asked, winking at Rosalie. She looked angry for a moment, but then smiled at him.

''Sure. Why not?'' She shrugged and sat next to him.

''You don't look like someone who would belong here. Too gorgeous for that. So, why?'' Emmett asked.

''My father was the leader. He died, and Jasper is now first in command. And because I'm a woman, I'm only second.'' She told.

''You look more like you belong to a model agency.'' Emmett winked again.

''Well, thank you.'' She smirked.

''Rosalie! Rosalie!'' Two girls, about 3-5 years old, ran over to Emmett and Rosalie, big smiles on their faces.

''Yes girls?'' She asked.

''Jasper says Jacobb-Lack has woken back to life. Collin says we're all doomed, and Brady says that you found Mi-Rae. Is all that true?'' One of the girls asked. I winced at the mention of the name Mi-Rae.

''Jacobb-Lack has been awoken, but we are not doomed, Kalila. And yes, we have found Mi-Rae. And as a matter of fact, do you see that guy?'' Rosalie pointed at me. Both girls nodded. ''That is Goods Evil's reincarnation.'' She said, in a quiet voice. The girls gasped.

''Really?'' The other girl asked.

''Really, Tahirah.'' Rosalie smiled, softly.

''Are you Goods Evil's reincarnation?'' Kalila asked me, with wide eyes. I didn't fell like talking, so I simply nodded.

''Are you still in love with Mi-Rae?'' Tahirah asked.

''Yes I am.'' I answered, quietly.

''Awwww.'' Both girls sighed.

''Now, now. Isn't it your bedtime?'' Rosalie looked disapprovingly at the girls. They pouted and huffed.

''But Rose-'' They both started.

''Kalila, Tahirah. Go to bed. Don't make me get your parents.'' She warned, giving them a serious expression.

''Okay.'' They sighed. ''Night Rose! Night Ali! Night mortal god!'' They said, before running off.

''Sweet kids.'' Emmett said.

''Yeah. They really are.'' Rosalie sighed, sadly.

''Something wrong?'' Emmett asked.

''No, nothing wrong.'' She murmured.

''Alice, dearest, Jasper is wishing to speak to you.'' Esme said, coming over to where we all sat.

''Okay, thank you, Esme.'' Alice said.

She walked away from the fire, and Esme sat next to me. I was a bit surprised by that, but I didn't say anything. Neither did she. Rosalie and Emmett stood and walked away from the fire- together, surprisingly. A while passed and Seth, Sam and Ben went to sleep. There were houses in the camp, and there were some extra rooms that we could borrow. I had already decided, that I was just going to sleep by the fire. I felt Esme's eyes looking at me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. It was strange to be sitting beside her- and it was also rather hard to see her, as Bella's aunt. Carlisle came later on and joined us, sitting beside Esme. It seemed as if everyone had went to bed.

''How is everything working out, dear?'' Esme asked.

''Alright. Jasper and Alice have gone to bed. Rosalie as well. She invited Emmett to stay with her, surprisingly enough. The Americans are sleeping in Collin and Brady's house, seeing as their dad and themselves are out guarding the desert, so there's some room. We'll be going back to Hamunaptra tomorrow. Sadly, we might have some problems. Jacobb-Lack is assumingly there, already.'' Carlisle told. My hands clenched into fists. It didn't go unnoticed by Esme.

''You love my niece.'' She simply stated, suddenly. I looked at her, frowning, but didn't say anything. It hadn't been a question.

''Mr. Masen, I would actually like to discuss that subject with you.'' Carlisle said, in a formal voice.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''I understand you are soul mates...honestly, I did suspect Bella had one, seeing as males pretty much repelled her. She is a _very_ special girl. She is very intelligent, has a bright future-''

''Nothing to you, Mr. Cullen, but I'm not fucking stupid. I know very well how special Bella is. I know she's smart and her future looks nothing but good. So, if you would just get to your point.'' I said. Esme laughed. Carlisle cleared his throat, seeming a bit insulted.

''Well, my point is. She has all this…but having you as well…what do you expect that will do?'' He asked.

''I have no expectations. I have hope. Hope that Bella truly loves me, and that we can be together after all of this. And what more, I hope that having me in her life, will not change anything. That whatever plans she has, she will still go through with. I love her, and wherever she decides things will lead, that's the way they will go.'' I shrugged.

''Oh, I very much approve of this young man.'' Esme said, laughing softly. ''You are just what she needs.'' She added.

''Thanks.'' I said, not really sure what that meant.

''Well, I'm not saying you are the kind of person I expected Bella to be with, but I will say, that…I approve as well.'' Carlisle said.

''Thank you.'' I smiled to the both of them. It meant a lot to me, that they approved of someone like me for Bella. I knew that Emmett and Bella's parents were dead, so their aunt and uncle obviously took their place. And everyone wanted to be accepted by the parents.

''We should rest. We got a long day ahead of us. Where will you be sleeping Mr. Masen?'' Esme asked.

''I'm just gonna sleep here, Mrs. Cullen.'' I answered.

''Oh, no, no, no. The nights can get very cold, the ground isn't very comfortable and I can't have my future _nephew-in-law_ wake up with a sore back, when he will be leaving to save my niece.'' Esme said. Her voice sounded as if all of this was normal.

''Do you experience this kind of stuff a lot?'' I asked, with a chuckle. She laughed again.

''You can say that. It comes with being married to a member of the society. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, come on. I expect Rosalie has some more room in her house. It's fairly small, she lives there alone, but I expect the couch is more comfortable than the ground.'' Esme said.

''I don't mind being uncomfortable or comfortable. I just want this night to end, so the day can begin.'' I said.

''Then you might as well be comfortable.'' Esme said, in a firm tone. ''And don't argue with me, boy. I have been very close to winning an argument with Bella, once, and she is far more stubborn than anyone.'' She added.

''Close to winning, but not actually winning?'' I questioned.

''Trust me, that is a very great accomplishment, when it comes to Bella.'' Esme said. I laughed.

''You're right about that. She's so damn stubborn.'' I sighed, sadly. ''Mr. Cullen wouldn't it be better to leave now? When it's dark?'' I asked, my voice sounding slightly desperate.

''It's better to go in the daylight. The darkness is Jacobb-Lack's friend. The moon, though hard to see at moments like these, gives him strength.'' Carlisle told.

''What is he? A fucking werewolf?'' I groaned.

''Not as such.'' Carlisle chuckled. ''Let's settle in. The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can start the day.'' He said.

…

''_Where is he?'' I heard a voice grumble._

_I quickly got up on the balcony, and peeked into the room. I chuckled quietly, as I saw her walking around in her room, tapping her fingers on her arm, impatiently. I knew she was waiting for me. The sun had been down for quite a while, and I usually showed up, right after it went down. It was rather entertaining to see her worrying so much, not to mention to see her annoyance. I once didn't show up, because I had fallen asleep after having to deal with some tiring business. She was absolutely furious at me, having thought something terrible had happened. Thankfully, she quickly forgave me. A smile, a kiss and an 'I love you', was all there needed to be done._

''_The city is so dangerous. I hope nothing has happened to him.'' She sighed and sat down on her bed._

''_You worry far too much.'' I chuckled, entering her room._

''_ANTHONY!'' She exclaimed. She jumped up from her bed, ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, giving her a quick spin._

''_Now, now, love. We don't want your family to know I'm here.'' I laughed, as I put her back down._

''_Oh, right.'' Mi-Rae giggled. ''I missed you. What took you so long?'' She asked, taking my hand and leading me towards her bed._

''_Out of town business. Don't worry about it.'' I said, pecking her cheek._

''_A peck on the cheek? That's all I get, after having waited for you, worrying out of my mind?'' She questioned, pretending to be insulted._

''_Oh, I can probably come up with something.'' I said._

_I growled teasingly at her, making her giggle. I kissed her lips, quick and gently. I kissed her again, this time making the kiss linger a bit longer. I kissed her a third time, this time letting my lips stay connected with hers. I fisted a hand in her hair, pulling her closer to me. She arched her back up from the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I loved kissing her. Her lips were so soft. I could do it all night, if it weren't for the fact, that we both needed to sleep and breath. I eventually pulled away from her, much to her annoyance. I chuckled lightly, as she let out a groan._

''_Why do you always stop?'' She sighed._

''_Mi-Rae, I would love nothing more than to ravish you, but you know why we can't.'' I sighed._

''_Anthony, so what if we aren't married? I don't care. I would never want to be with anyone, but you.'' She pouted._

''_Mi-Rae, you are a woman with honor. And I am going to treat you as one. I love you, and one day, I __will__ ravish you.'' I said, in a husky voice._

''_I wish that day would come soon.'' She muttered. I chuckled._

''_As do I.'' I said, giving her lips a sweet and quick kiss._

I shot up, my eyes wide. I let out a groan, and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure what I thought about the 'flashback', I had just had. But I was too tired to think. I needed to be fully rested for tomorrow. It wouldn't do if I fell asleep, on our way to Hamunaptra. I laid back down on the couch I had been settled on. The couch was the thing I had slept most comfortably on, for years. The bed in the cabin, on the ship, was alright. But this thing was so comfortable. But even so, right now, I was more interested in knowing how Bella was and _where_ she was, rather than how comfortable the couch was. With that thought, I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

…

''...take east. You five keep an eye on the south. I will go and look for the book.'' Jasper said.

''Hold on!'' I shouted, glaring at him.

''Yes?'' Jasper sighed.

''You didn't say anything about me or Emmett. Or Ben, Seth and Sam.'' I said, crossing my arms.

''Sam has informed me, that he wishes to stay back. As has Seth.'' Jasper told. I looked at the two of them. Seth looked at me apologetically and Sam just shrugged- I guess I shouldn't be surprised. ''As for you, Mr. Masen, you let your emotions control you. If you see Miss Swan, you will forget your duty, and you may risk the whole worlds safety. Not to mention, we do not need Emmett panicking and running around the place.'' He added. I walked up to him, glaring.

''Well, you listen to me. You are not going on your own, and you're not fucking leaving me behind. I'm going and that's it.'' I growled.

''This is not just about your foolish girlfriend. This is about the world's safety!'' Jasper said, glaring back at me. I grabbed the front of his clothes, resisting the urge to hit him.

''She's not foolish, and she's _my_ world.'' I sneered. Jasper took my hand off of his shirt.

''This is what I'm talking about. If you are to come along, you are not to let your emotions control your actions.'' He said.

''Fine. I won't.'' I lied. ''Emmett, Ben. You two coming along?'' I asked.

''She is my sister, after all.'' Emmett said, nodding.

''Ben?'' I asked.

''Of course, Edward. You can count on me.'' He said.

''Fine, you can all come along. But I am not playing your babysitter.'' Jasper sighed.

''Be careful out there.'' Rosalie said, looking at Emmett.

''I always am.'' He winked at her.

BPOV:

''...and another thing! I am not Mi-Rae, and even if I were, I wouldn't care a damn about you, you rotten bastard! I love Edward, and there is nothing you can do to change-''

''_BE QUIET!_'' Jacob roared at me.

''Or what?'' I asked, glaring at him. He didn't reply, but just continued to pull me by the arm with him.

We had gotten back to Hamunaptra. My clothes were sandy, my hair a mess that was no long set in my ponytail- we had gotten here by a sandstorm- and I was rather thirsty. But, most of all, I was worried about Edward. He must have survived- he was very smart. He _had_ to have found a way to save himself- and the others, of course. I wouldn't believe he was dead. He couldn't be. I wouldn't believe simple words nor would I jump to conclusions. I always only believed in what I could see. And right now, I had seen a mummy come back from the dead, people becoming brainwashed slaves and meteors, grasshoppers and flies attack. But I had not seen Edward die. He couldn't. He just...just _couldn't_.

''You really shouldn't test his limits.'' Mike said. I didn't reply.

We got further into the city and went underground. Jacob had a specific destination, and as we went through a corridor, he waved his hand and the ceiling fell down and blocked it. I didn't know where we were going, and I couldn't possibly care less. Edward would save me. I knew he would. Jacob let go off my arm and continued walking through the corridors, obviously knowing where every step would take him. Mike walked behind me, a weapon in his hand- whether it was a gun or revolver, I wasn't sure. I was going to have Edward teach me, how to tell the difference. Jacob started walking down some stairs. I stopped up, as I saw that I hadn't been here before. I looked around the room, as Jacob continued to walk. I felt something nudge me on the shoulder. I turned my head, to see Mike narrowing his eyes at me.

''Move.'' He ordered.

''You know, vile people like yourself always get what they deserve in the end.'' I said, glaring at him.

''Yeah, right.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Always.'' I whispered, as scarily as I could. He gulped.

''Y-y-yeah, r-right.'' He repeated, his voice shaky.

''Exactly.'' I smirked, as I followed after Jacob. I glanced behind my shoulder, to see Mike take hesitating steps, his eyes flying around the place. ''Where are we going? I'm thirsty. Slow down, I'm tired. My feet are hurting. Why are we here? This place smells.'' I complained, trying to annoy both Mike and Jacob, as much as possible.

''_Silence! That is an order!_'' Jacob shouted.

''You're not the boss of me.'' I said.

''_Right now, Mi-Rae, I am._'' He said.

''My name isn't Mi-Rae. It's Isabella Swan.'' I said.

''_I truly cannot care less, Mi-Rae._'' He said.

I huffed, as I crossed my arms once again. I stumbled over the stairs, but luckily didn't fall. I hadn't been as clumsy as I usually was, which I was very thankful for. Some dust caught on my pants, and I brushed it off. There was a large rift on the right arm of my shirt. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to tuck out the knots. I saw a mirror in the corner, and saw a smudge on my cheek. I was in serious need of a shower, a brush and a new set of clothes. But I had none, sadly. It seemed like the further we walked, the dirtier the rooms became. Jacob seemed to walk faster, for every room we entered. I didn't like how he seemed almost happy. I was about to start complaining again- I knew he wouldn't kill me…yet. But then I heard a sound. A gunshot.

_Edward…please let that be you._

Jacob growled and walked over to a wall, in the room we had just entered. He blew some dust on it, and started saying something that sounded like a spell of some sort. I looked at the wall, anxiously, waiting for something to happen, knowing that it wouldn't be something good. And just as I had expected,- well, not exactly what I had expected it would be, but the part where I expected it to be bad, was definitely right- two creatures crawled out of the wall. Another couple of mummies. They made hissing sounds, looking around the room and spotting us. They bowed at Jacob, and looked at him, as if they waiting for something.

''_Wake the others. Then kill our guests._'' He ordered.

''No!'' I gasped.

EPOV:

We got to Hamunaptra. Jasper thought we arrived rather quickly- I strongly disagreed on that matter. We walked through the tunnels, as quietly as possible. One of the corridors had been blocked by a ton of rocks. Jasper, Ben and I worked on removing them, while Emmett stood behind us holding a torch. I knew that we were on our right way, because it had to be Jacob who had blocked the way, so we couldn't follow him. I threw the rocks out of the way, as fast as I could. Just a little farther, and I would reach Bella and get her away from that bastard. I wiped my forehead and pulled my sleeves up to my elbows.

''Come on, Masen. Hurry on, mate. Come on, Ben. Jasper, the faster you move those stones, the faster you can take a break.'' Emmett said. We all turned to glare at him. ''What? I'm just cheering you on- giving a good pep talk, you know.'' He shrugged.

''Just shut up.'' I said, as I went back to throwing the rocks out of the way. I wished I had a shovel.

''My, my.'' I heard Emmett whisper. I looked over my shoulder, to see Emmett looking at the wall, where some shiny scarabs were stuck. He walked over to them, and a warning bell went off in my head.

''Emmett, don't touch them.'' I ordered.

''I won't.'' He held up his hands innocently. I turned back to the rocks, even though I knew I should have kept a better eye on him. ''Blue gold.'' He whispered.

''Emmett.'' I said, in a warning tone, without looking at him.

''I'm just looking.'' He said, in a defensive tone.

''Don't touch them.'' I repeated.

''I'm not!'' He shouted, before muttering something that sounded like; who made him in charge. ''I bet I could get a good price for them.'' He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. ''Bloody hell, what is that?'!'' He shouted.

I spun around to see him holding one of the scarabs in his hand. Ben turned around, along with Jasper. I walked over to Emmett, about to yell at him and put the scarab back in its place, when I saw something coming out of it. A little bug. No, a _real_ scarab coming out of the blue gold. Emmett started shaking his hand, when the scarab crawled into his skin. He started screaming and swinging his arm around. I saw the scarab moving around in his skin, up on his shoulder. Ben went back to the rocks, throwing them out of the way quickly- probably wanting to escape. Jasper and I took a hold on Emmett, as the scarab continued to crawl inside of him. My hand flew to my pocket, where my knife was.

''Get it out, get it out, get it out!'' Emmett yelled. I got my knife- _thank you, granddad_- and took a hold on his shoulder where a bump was- where the scarab was. ''Not that way, not that way, not that way!'' He yelled.

''Shut up, shut up, shut up!'' I retorted. He yelped, when I stuck the knife into his skin, before he started screaming. Jasper put a hand on his mouth, and held him as still as he could. ''Gotcha.'' I murmured, as I got a hold on the scarab and pulled it out of him. I quickly got my gun and shot it, before it could crawl into the ground and escape.

''Phew. That was a close one, I'd say.'' Emmett sighed.

''Didn't I tell you NOT to touch those things?'!'' I growled.

''How should I know what was in them?'' He asked, rolling his eyes.

''Why is it, that you and your sister never listen to what I say?'' I sighed.

''Well, I apologize. I couldn't resist.'' He said.

''Try.'' I said.

''Fine. I'll try next time.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Don't let there be a next time.'' I hissed. ''And help with the rocks, instead of just resting your ass and doing nothing.'' I ordered, pointing to the ton of rocks, piled up together.

We worked together on removing all the rocks. With Emmett's help, the process went faster. We were careful with not hitting the wall, where the scarabs were, with the rocks. We really didn't have time for bugs crawling under our skins, trying to eat our flesh. Emmett glanced at his shoulder, cringing. I had been careful with not cutting any veins. He ripped a piece of his shirt and tightened it over the scar, before he went back to removing the rocks. We finally had removed enough, for us to be able to get through, one by one. I went first, looking for any danger. Jasper came next, then Ben and lastly Emmett with the torch.

''It's bloody dark in here.'' Emmett sighed.

''Hold on.'' I spotted a mirror in the corner. I lifted my gun and shot at it, making it tilt down. The light from the mirror reflected on another, that reflected on another and so on. ''You sister is a genius.'' I grinned, as the whole room lid up. Ben and Emmett then gasped, as they looked around the room, seeing exactly what it held.

''Can you see…?'' Emmett whispered.

''Yeah.'' I nodded.

''Can you believe…?'' Ben murmured.

''Yeah.'' I breathed.

''Can we just-'' Emmett started.

''No!'' I shouted.

''Aww.'' Ben and Emmett sighed, pouting.

The whole room was filled with treasure. Gold coins, millions of golden statues, golden wheels, golden chests, golden weapons and more. Gold, gold and more gold. Just one of the statues had to be worth millions. I _really_ had to keep an eye on Emmett, while we were here. Who knew what would happen, if we even as much as breathed on one of the golden guards. They might wake up from the death. The whole place was one big curse, just waiting to be unleashed. And I sure as hell didn't have time for more than one curse at a time. They really should do something to make this whole city disappear, so no one else could do any damage. Not that Bella had done any damage- she might have woken a mummy, but I had been the one to lead her here, and she was the one who had found a way to put him back to the death.

''The statue has to be inhere, somewhere. Everything here is golden, and so is the book.'' I said.

''That sounds logical.'' Emmett said, drooling over all of the gold. ''Now, just one tiny coin wouldn't hurt to just…borrow, right?'' He asked, with a completely innocent expression.

''Ben, keep an eye on him. If he as much as take a step towards anything made of gold, let me know.'' I said. Ben nodded. ''Now, statue of Horus. What does that exactly look like?'' I asked, frowning, as I looked at Jasper. He walked further into the room, looking around the place.

''From what my father has taught me, I believe it to be in the next room.'' He said, pointing towards a place farthest in the room, that led to another room. I started heading towards it, when something in the ground moved.

''Things just can't be easy, can they?'' I groaned, as mummies started crawling up from the ground. ''Now who the hell are they?'' I asked.

''Priests. Or more specifically, Jacobb-Lack's priests. He must have awoken them.'' Jasper told.

''Oh, goody.'' I said, sarcastically.

I aimed my shotgun at the mummies and started shooting at them. Jasper joined, shooting with the guns he had brought with him. As did Ben. Emmett took the guns from my holsters. We all started running backwards, towards the other room. They followed along. We were quicker than the mummies, that were halting like those zombies you saw in horror movies. We turned around a corner, hiding. The mummies continued on, not seeing us turn. I picked up a handful of golden coins and threw them in the other direction. The mummies turned around, and headed towards the way I had thrown the coins. I remember what Bella had told me. They pulled out your brains. If these were real mummies, then they weren't very smart. Jacobb-Lack had been buried alive, so he still had his brain.

''Brilliant.'' Emmett whispered, as we ran into the other room.

''There's the statue.'' Jasper said, pointing to a figure in the room.

We went over to it. I expected the book would be under the statue's legs, like with the other statue. I let my hand slide over the stone, under its legs, lightly knocking on it. I found a place where it was hollow. Perfect! We needed something to open it with- like a crowbar. Ben walked over to where I kneeled, holding two torches that weren't lid. I took one of them and he took the other. There were cracks under the statue. We stuck the torches into the cracks. I got a feeling of déjà vu, from when we tried getting the lid off yesterday. I put all my weight in, as I tried opening the small compartment.

''It's loosing up.'' Ben said. ''But what if there's another booby trap?'' He asked.

''Doesn't matter.'' I said. ''Come on, Ben! It's almost there.'' I added.

''Hurry, would you?'' Emmett sighed.

''Shut it, would ya?'' I glared at him, as did Ben. ''I've probably told you to shut up, more times than I have said it to everyone else I have ever met, in my entire life.'' I said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

''Got it!'' Ben exclaimed, as the compartment opened up.

I quickly stuck my arm into the hole, feeling after the book. I touched something and quickly pulled it out. As I got the heavy item out, I saw that it was a chest. I quickly opened it, to find something covered by a cloth. In a hurry to get the item uncovered, I ripped the cloth. I heard Emmett gasp. I looked up at Ben and we grinned at each other. I picked up the golden book, and stood. Emmett quickly snatch it from my hands- I probably would have been pissed, but it didn't matter right now. We found the book, we had the immortal weapon. Now, we could find Bella, get her away from Jacob, and kill him once and for all. Ben held up his hand, and I high-fived him, still grinning like a madman. Ha! Book of Amun-Ra!

''Let's find Bella.'' I said. Just as I finished my sentence, I heard a sound. I groaned. ''Damn it!''

''What is it?'' Ben asked, having heard the sound too.

''The mummies must have heard us.'' Jasper murmured.

''They never give up, do they?'' I sighed.

* * *

**R&R**


	16. He's Me

_Urgh. My head._

I groaned. The last thing I remembered was Jacob throwing some dust on me, and saying something that sounded like another spell. Next thing I knew everything went dark. My head felt, as if I had hit it on the stone ground. Maybe I had passed out and fallen to the floor. That would explain things. But…where was I now? I tried moving my hands to rub my eyes, but I was met with resistance. I pulled my hands again. There was something around my wrists. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I looked at my wrists and gasped. My wrists were chained...to a stone table?'! I tried moving my feet, but noticed my wrists weren't the only things that were chained. I looked around and saw I was alone. I also saw a couple of jars beside me- not close enough for me to touch, but very close. I saw another table that was pushed against the one I laid on. My whole body froze, as I saw a mummy- completely dead, thankfully. It looked to be the corpse of a woman.

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' I called, too quietly for anyone to hear, stupidly enough.

I was rather afraid to speak loudly, not wanting to get the attention of unwanted people. I kept pulling at the chains, trying my best to get free. The chains were old, perhaps a bit rusty. If I kept pulling they could possibly give out. I hoped. I needed to get free, so I could go look for Edward. If he was here, he was in danger. I just hoped he wasn't here alone. He would need all the help he could get- perhaps Emmett had come along, or Jasper. I was tired of hope. I needed to know, I needed to be sure, to be right...I needed Edward. And I needed to kill Jacob, so I could get back to my life!

''Stupid chains.'' I muttered, as I kept pulling.

''_That is quite a waste, my dear. Those chains are perhaps old, but also very strong._'' Jacob chuckled, as he walked over to where I laid. I sneered and glared at him, as I kept pulling.

''I am not your dear!'' I shouted. ''You are as good as dead, when I get out of these chains! That is a promise!'' I added.

''_You might not have noticed, Mi-Rae, but I'm already dead._'' Jacob laughed. ''_But instead of a peaceful and sleeping dead, I am awake. And I can thank you for waking me. And you can thank Goods Evil, for what is about to happen to you._'' He said, in an angry and threatening tone.

''Edward has nothing to do with this!'' I yelled.

''_On the contrary. All of this is his fault. If he had never come into the picture, you would have been mine! I would never had tried to get rid of him, and he would have never put the curse on me, and bury me alive with the scarabs! It is his fault that you are here now! He doesn't love you! How could he? He's a mortal god, who could have any woman he wishes. He only took you, because you were meant to be mine._'' Jacob sneered.

''It sounds to me like it was all _your_ fault. Edward may be the reincarnation of Goods Evil, but he isn't a mortal god anymore. He's a simple and wonderful guy, who loves me. And he cares about me more than you ever could. I may be the reincarnation of Mi-Rae, but I'm not a princess- I'm Bella. You deserved what you got. You tried to kill him- and me! I know! Jasper told me. And I was never meant to be with you! I was meant to be with him. And I always will be, no matter what.'' I replied, glaring.

''_I won't be missing your personality, that's for sure._'' He chuckled, darkly. My eyes widened.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' I asked, my voice shaky.

Just as I spoke, I heard strange sounds. I looked away from Jacob, to see that over ten or so mummies were nearing me. I started pulling the chains again, as fear took over me. The mummies moved to surround the table that I laid on, along with the female mummy, laying on the table beside me. Jacob picked something up from the ground, and I saw him holding the black book- Book of the Dead. I gasped, as I saw it. What could he possibly use it for? I now knew that nothing good could ever come from that book, and so I imagined the worst possibilities. I was certain that Jacob was capable of doing anything. I almost didn't want to know what he was going to do, but my curiosity and fear wanted to know exactly what he was planning.

''_You'll see._'' He smirked. ''_Oh, you'll see._'' He repeated, his voice arrogant and even darker.

''EDWARD!'' I screamed. Jacob slapped a hand over my mouth.

''_Never ever will that name come from you again, when I'm done._'' He said, his eyes glaring fiercely at me.

EPOV:

''What are we gonna do?'! What are we gonna do?'!'' Ben asked.

''Stop panicking, Ben! We got Emmett for that.'' I said.

''Yeah! That's my job!'' Emmett said, clutching the book tightly to him. I got up from the ground, rolling my eyes at Emmett. Ben jumped up as well, as he looked the way the sound came from. I quickly walked over to Jasper, who was just standing there.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Jasper asked, when I walked behind him, to open and rummage through his backpack.

''Shut up for a sec, would ya?'' I sighed. ''Gotcha!'' I exclaimed, when my hand found what I was looking for.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, quickly founding my lighter. I pushed Emmett and Ben towards a small hole, caved into the wall. I simply pointed at the hole, and without questioning me- thankfully- they jumped into the hole. I didn't even try to get Jasper to hide, cause I knew he wouldn't listen. I just pushed him behind the statue of Horus, held up the item I got from his backpack, and waited for the mummies to near. I didn't have to wait for long. I quickly lid the item in my hand, threw it towards the mummies, and duck behind the statue along with Jasper.

''Why was there a piece of dynamite in my backpack?'!'' Jasper shouted, just as the dynamite blew up, effectively blowing the mummies up as well. I looked at Jasper, smirking.

''I put it there, when you weren't looking. Thought it would probably come in handy.'' I shrugged, as I stood up from the ground.

''Masen, I do not appreciate you doing things behind my back. I am in charge here, and Hamunaptra is my land. I don't like people ignoring me and my authority! I-'' Jasper babbled on, but I cut him off.

''I, I, I. Me, me, me. You might not have noticed, but this isn't about you. This is about saving Bella. So just shut your mouth, cause no ones listening.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

''This is about saving the world. And you're doing exactly, what you said you wouldn't. You're letting your emotions take control of your actions. And that can very well ruin things.'' He said.

''Well, here's the thing. I lied. Get over it.'' I replied.

''You listen to me, Mr. Masen-''

''EDWARD!'' A familiar voice screamed- a voice I could recognize by heart, no matter what.

''Bella.'' I whispered, looking at the way out of the room.

''No, Masen! Focus!'' Jasper said, grabbing a hold of my arms. I looked at him, just looked. I started shaking my head, and tore his hands off of me.

''I have to find her.'' I said, before I ran out of the room.

''Masen, come back here!'' Jasper shouted.

''Edward, you don't have the book!'' Ben yelled.

I didn't care, though. I just needed to find Bella. And that was what I was going to do. I ran as fast as I could. I wished she would say something, anything, so I would have her voice to help me find her- or just give me a better clue, as to where to look for her. But she stayed silent, and that scared the crap out of me. There was a reason why she had screamed, and now that she was silent…the worst images found their way into my head, and my feet started to run faster, than I had ever run in my entire life. And as I ran, I noticed something. I didn't hesitate with my steps. It was like I _did_ know where to go. Like I had been here before, and I knew where everything was.

And I had. Or, Goods Evil/Anthony had. But...I was him.

_And I know exactly where Bella is._

MPOV:

I walked through the corridors, as quietly as possible. I effectively avoided the mummies, though, hopefully there was no need to. They weren't suppose to attack me, but as Edward had said, after Jacobb-Lack had gotten what he wanted, he wouldn't need me anymore. He had the book, he had his priests and he had the Swan girl. I was unneeded now. I might live in the present, but I needed to be alive to be able to do that. I knew there was a room, that had lots of treasure. Everything was suppose to be made of gold- and though I knew the room was here, somewhere, I didn't know exactly where.

''Thank God I brought plenty of bags with me.'' I mumbled, smirking.

I had three swung on my back, and holding one in each of my hands. I wasn't exactly strong, I'll admit that, but for gold worth millions, I'd gladly sprain both my legs and arms. And, as I spotted a gold coin on the ground, I decided I'd gladly BREAK every bone in my body. I'd just pay the medical bill with my gold! My sweet precious gold! My feet got extra speed, and soon enough I entered a room, that was better than I could have ever dreamed off. There was gold everywhere!

''I'M RICH! HA! I'M STINKING RICH!'' I shouted, quickly stuffing my bags with whatever I could grab.

I had already planned everything. I was going to stuff my bags with as much gold as I could, and then I would take the bags and set them on the camels outside. After filling just one bag, I realized they were way too heavy. I could max carry two at a time, and I had five. I decided to take two of the bags, put them on the camels, come back for another two, set them on the camels, and then get back and grab the last. Easy enough. I just had to be quick.

EmPOV:

''That idiot!'' Jasper growled.

''He's in love.'' Ben said.

''Alright. An idiot in love.'' Jasper rolled his eyes.

''Aren't you married?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

''Tell Alice what I just said, and Jacobb-Lack won't be the only one cursed with the hom-dai.'' He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I gulped. ''Alright, this is what we'll do. Emmett, take the book and go search for your sister. I expect Jacobb-Lack has taken her to the biggest place here. Go through that door. You'll come to a place where you can turn, but ignore that. Then the second time, turn left, continue to ignore turns twice and then turn right. Got that?'' He asked.

''Um, through there, ignore, left, ignore, ignore, right?'' I summarized, with a questioning voice.

''Exactly. Now, go!'' Jasper ordered. ''Ben, you come with me. We will be a surprise attack, per se.'' He told.

''But why don't you take the book? I can't read Egyptian.'' I said.

''Well, honestly, I can speak Egyptian, but I can't read ancient Egyptian. We need Bella for that. And don't give me that look.'' Jasper sighed, as I stared at him in disbelief. ''You got the book. Go find Bella, and get the key too.'' He ordered.

I nodded and walked through the door, Jasper had instructed me to. I came to the place he had told me, but ignored the turn. I noticed footprints in the sand, as I ran down the hall. I took the left turn, and noticed that the footprints had gone the same way as me. I suddenly got nervous. The footprints could belong to Jacobb-Lack, which was both a good and bad thing. Bad, because…well he was a dead mummy trying to kill me. Good, because he had Bella, and that meant I was going in the right direction. But if these were Jacobb-Lacks footprints, then where was Bella's? And then again, it couldn't possibly be his, because last I saw him, he wasn't wearing shoes. And the marks in the sand was more like shoeprints, rather than footprints.

''Maybe Mr. Newton is here as well.'' I thought out loud.

I continued on my way, chanting the directions in my head. I ignored the next two turns, and just waited for the next one. I started getting tired and worried, when the turn never showed up. But the shoeprints in the ground kept me calm. I finally came to the turn, and I almost couldn't go right fast enough. The shoeprints, though, had continued straight forward, which made me stop in place. I considered following the steps, but turned right. I had to trust Jasper to know best. Just because some shoeprints led in another direction, didn't mean I had to do so, too. I stopped up, when I came to an opening. I heard some sort of murmuring, but I couldn't understand the words.

I walked through the opening. I saw some stairs, and walked down them. I leaned against the wall. I had been clutching the book, ever since I had first grabbed it from Edward. I probably shouldn't have done that, seeing as he was now unprotected. But then again, Bella was the only one who could read from the book, so it wouldn't do any good if he had it, anyway. Unless he knew Egyptian, and just hadn't told us, though. But I doubted that. I hesitated with the steps, until I saw Bella. I didn't even look around the place, simply frilled to see her.

''Bells! Bells! I got the book! I got the book!'' I shouted. She gasped, when she looked at me, glaring.

''You idiot! Don't shout above!'' She said. I frowned, but finally realized why I should have kept quiet.

Not only was Jacobb-Lack there, but it seemed his priests were as well. All turned and looked at me. Jacobb-Lack was holding a knife over Bella's chest, and it seemed like I had interrupted him, just as he was going to stab her. He glared at me, and put the knife to the side. I also noticed, that Bella was chained to a table, and obviously in need of help. I was too far away from her, though. But Jasper and Ben had went another way, and perhaps they would be able to help her- I could only hope.

''Emmett, run!'' Bella shouted, just as Jacobb-Lack started walking towards me. ''Don't just stand there, you bloody fool!'' She groaned. I saw something laying beside her- a mummy. And I might have been hallucinating, but it looked like it moved.

_Not another one! Doesn't he have an army big enough!'?_

''Emmett, protect the book! Keep it away from him! And just run!'' Bella shouted at me.

''Bloody hell, Jasper. Where are you!'?'' I groaned.

Jacobb-Lack was still walking towards me. Seriously walking. Not running, or anything close to it. It was rather stupid, but I wasn't going to mention that fact. For my sake, he could be limping his way. I was on a staircase, that would take him about half an hour to walk up, if he kept walking so slowly. I was pretty much safe, for a good amount of time. So, I had time to panic, think, panic a bit more and look around a bit. I would have time to read a page or two of the book, as well. But I didn't have the key, so I couldn't open it. I kept looking at Bella, hoping she would say something, help me somehow. She was looking at me, her eyes clearly ordering me to run.

_Maybe if I just stall._

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

''Hey, mummy-boy! Look what I got!'' I held the book in the air. Thank God for my strength. The book was rather heavy. ''I am able to kill you. I am able to kill you.'' I sang, in a mocking voice. He growled, and his steps hurried.

_Okay, I was expecting him to keep up the slow pace._

''Come and get it!'' I said, before I turned and started running the way I had come. I was going to get Jacobb-Lack out of the place, and then Jasper and Ben would be able to safe Bella, without having him after them. Then I would try to find my way back, give Bella the book, she would read it, kill Jacobb-Lack, we would get back to the camp, and then I could probably get another chance to flirt with the beautiful Rosalie.

BPOV:

''Come and get it!'' Emmett said.

He might as well have stuck his tongue out. It would complete his ridiculous, childish behavior. But I had more or less figured out what he was doing. He was getting Jacob out of the place. I had been absolutely frilled when I saw Emmett, that I couldn't lie about. Everyone had to be alive. Edward was alive. And surely him and Jasper would come and help me. I was a bit surprised- and then again wasn't- that Jasper was here. Emmett's shout was sort of a giveaway, that he was here.

''Catch me if you can!'' I heard Emmett's voice echo. I couldn't see him anymore, because he had run through an opening.

Jacob started walking up the stairs. The mummies that were on their knees, in a circle around the table, stood up. Jacob lifted his hand, not even looking back, silently ordering the mummies to stay back. The mummies all turned to look at me, which was thoroughly creeping me out. The mummy next to me, had turned its head to look at me as well. Jacob had just performed a ritual, waking the mummy next to me, back from the death. I had no idea what he was doing,- only knowing, that he was about to stab me, before Emmett had entered the room- and I both did and didn't want to know.

''Bella!'' I heard someone shout. I turned my head and gasped.

''Edward, you came!'' I sighed, relieved.

Edward was running over to me, coming from a completely other entrance, than the one Emmett had used. He glanced at my chains for a single second, before he pulled something out of his pocket. I saw that it was his knife, and I hadn't been more happy to see an ancient artifact in my whole life. He quickly slammed his knife down on one of the chains, effectively breaking it. I was thoroughly surprised by the knife's strength. He didn't have time to break my other chains, because Jacob's priests turned their full attention on him- as did Jacob, who had stopped walking up the stairs, and was heading back, with an even fiercer glare than before.

''_What are YOU doing here!'?_'' Jacob shouted.

''_What do you think, moron?_'' Edward replied, glaring back at him. My jaw dropped.

''Edward...you just...you understood what he said! And...you...spoke Egyptian!'' I yelled. Jacob seemed slightly surprised as well, but he quickly got over it, his anger stronger than his surprise.

''I did?'' He looked at me, shocked. ''I did!'' He shouted.

''_Yes. And now you're dead._'' Jacob said.

''I have no idea why I can understand you, now. But it's quickly turning out to be annoying. And I hate you even more if that was even possible.'' Edward said, smirking.

The priests started attacking Edward, and he used his knife to cut them to shreds. Jacob simply smirked, as Edward fought against the mummies. I used my free hand to pull the chain, on my other wrist. It was useless, and I looked at Edward, as I kept pulling the chain. He cut the throat of one mummy, kicked another away and tore the arm off of a third. He put one hand on the table, I was laying on, and jumped over it to the other side. He stuck his knife into another mummy, and turned to me. He put a hand on the table, and what he did next happened so quickly, I barely saw it. He pushed himself up from the table, kicked two mummies on the ground, as he slammed the knife down on my other chain. I gasped, and jumped up. Edward continued to fight against the mummies, as I tried getting my feet free. He cut the last mummy to shred, and turned to me. All of the mummies were laying on the ground, in either two or more pieces.

''So, what have you been up to, honey?'' He asked, walking over to the other side of the table. He broke the last chains, and I quickly got down from the table.

''Oh, not much. You, sweetie?'' I asked.

''Same old, same old.'' He shrugged. He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, just as tightly. ''God I've missed you.'' He sighed.

''_What a sweet moment. It's so...sickening._'' Jacob said, growling. I let go of Edward, and turned to look at Jacob, who was standing by the stairs. Edward kept an arm around my shoulders.

''I'll tell you what's sickening. The fact that you stink like wet dog.'' Edward said, scrunching his nose. ''God, if that's what happens after being dead for 3000 years, never wake me up.'' He said, making a gagging noise. I would have laughed, if there hadn't been mummies parts all around on the ground, and a living one currently glaring at us.

''Please tell me Adventurous Edward is in the cage again, because I really need Protective Edward, right now.'' I whimpered.

''I'll always protect you.'' Edward whispered, softly, in my ear. ''Adventurous or not.'' He added, pecking my cheek.

''_She was meant for me. Not you! I knew her before you! I had my eyes on her, first._'' Jacob sneered.

''Well, seems to me like she's made her choice. Then and now.'' Edward replied, tightening his arm around me.

''Edward, there you are. And Bella. And Jacobb-Lack!'' Ben yelped, as he came running into the room with Jasper.

''Of course they come _now_.'' Edward said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Review.**


	17. An Army Awakes

EmPOV:

I had stopped running, the moment I realized that Jacob wasn't following me. I had slowly started walking back, following the way the shoeprints had went, this time, having a good feeling about them. I made sure that no mummies snuck up behind my back, as I walked. I looked at the book, trying to see if I could read the inscription on the front. I came back to the place, and peeked through the entering. I saw all the priest mummies laying on the ground, all shred to pieces. I saw Bella wasn't on the table anymore, and saw that she was standing by Edward, instead. I briefly wondered where he came from, and wondered if it was his shoeprints in the sand- but how would he know, which way to go? Jacobb-Lack was standing by the stairs, and I was thankful that I hadn't walked the same way as before. I also spotted Ben and Seth. Both were walking towards Bella and Edward.

''What happened to the priests?'' Jasper asked.

''Edward took care of them.'' Bella said, leaning closer to Edward, who had his arm around her shoulders.

''Now, there's just you left.'' Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Jacob. He said something in Egyptian, that I couldn't understand. ''I don't deserve her? _I_ don't deserve her?'! You tried to fucking kill her! You don't even deserve to look at her!'' Edward yelled.

''How did he...?'' Jasper trailed off.

''Apparently he suddenly understands Egyptian. He spoke it, just moments ago.'' Bella told.

''Interesting.'' I barely heard Jasper murmur.

''Pssst. Psssst!'' I tried to get Bella's attention.

She walked behind Edward, so Jacob couldn't see her, and then looked towards me. I held the book up, and she smiled and gave me thumps-up. I grinned, widely. Jasper looked at Bella questioningly, which she quickly noticed. She shook her hand in front of her face, telling him not to say or do anything. She held a hand towards me, telling me to stay where I was. She clearly didn't want Jacob to know I was here, or that I had the book. She walked out from behind Edward, to stand next to him again. Jacob raised an eyebrow, looking confused. I waited where I stood, until Bella would signal me to approach. She whispered something in Edward's ear, and I looked at the book again. I narrowed my eyes on the front, and suddenly I knew what there stood. I had no idea how I knew. I read the words, before I could stop myself.

BPOV:

''Emmett's here. But don't look.'' I whispered in Edward's ear. He nodded, without looking at me.

Suddenly, a door that was a bit away from us, opened. All of us looked at it, and I gasped. Mummies started walking out from it. This time, mummies with weapons- or spears, to be more exact. Jacob looked surprised as well, but then turned to smirk at us. Clearly he hadn't woken the mummies, but from his smirk, I assumed they were on his side. And that could not be good. He already had power over the sand and a city filled with weapons- I hadn't been oblivious, to all the weapons we had passed on our way.

''Oops. Sorry.'' I heard Emmett whisper. My eyes widened, and I came very close to yelling at him.

''Your brother's an idiot.'' Edward whispered to me.

''I know.'' I sighed.

''_It seems that the odds are on my side, this time._'' Jacob said, still smirking. ''_To be the one to kill Goods Evil is very tempting. But why do a dirty job, that others can do better?_'' He chuckled.

''_Wuss._'' Edward replied.

''You spoke Egyptian again.'' I said, frowning.

''Really? Huh.'' He shrugged.

''You don't notice?'' I asked, confused.

''Not really.'' He shrugged, again.

We both took two steps back, along with Ben and Jasper, as the mummy army got closer. I felt someone poke my back, and I spun around, confused and curious as to who it could be. I wish I hadn't, though. I screamed, as I came face to face- something I was getting tired of doing- with the female mummy, that had laid on the table, moments ago. She took my arm, swung me around and then pushed me to the ground. I saw her holding a knife in her hand, as she came towards me. Edward looked towards me, but his attention went back the army mummies, when they let out a roar. I quickly jumped up to a stand, as the female mummy came towards me. I started running away from her, trying to look for a weapon for myself.

''_Kill them! Kill them all!_'' Jacob yelled.

''Always with the bloody killing.'' I grumbled. I looked for Emmett, who was still hiding by a wall. ''Emmett, if you finish reading the inscription, you will get control over the army!'' I shouted, as I ran towards the two tables pushed up against each other.

''B-b-but I can't read Egyptian!'' He said.

''TRY!'' Edward yelled, as the army of mummies ran towards him, Jasper and Ben. ''Please tell me you can actually kill this people, with mortal weapons.'' He sighed, as he looked at Jasper.

''Well...no.'' Jasper told.

''Perfect.'' He groaned.

They all three started to run in different directions, as the mummies started chasing them. The army stopped up, looking at each directions they had run off in. They split in three, and then continued the chase. I could only pray that Edward didn't get hurt, as I started running away from the mummy I was being chased by. Though she was covered in bandages, she seemed rather furious at me. I had no idea who she was, but I had a feeling that I, for some reason, should know.

''_The book._'' I heard Jacob say. He must have spotted Emmett.

EPOV:

_Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

I ran through a corridor, wanting nothing but to run back and help Bella. But thanks to the mummies that were after me, I didn't have a chance to do that. I should have known Emmett would do something so stupid, as to read the inscription on the book. It would have been a waste to tell him not to, seeing as he wouldn't listen anyway- Bella and him were more alike then they thought. Neither of them ever listened to me. But I had bigger problems, then siblings who acted like disobeying teenagers. I had mummies that were right on my tail- all which were armed with spears.

I looked behind me, and saw that they were closer then I had expected. I stopped up, turned around and waited for them to come closer. When they were almost right behind me, I stuck my knife into the wall, held on to it with both of my hands, and lifted myself up from the ground. They came to stand almost right under me, and I moved my feet back, kicking the mummies in the back of their heads, making them fall forwards. I got down on the ground again, got my knife out of the wall, and started running back to Bella. And Ben, Jasper and Emmett, of course. Sadly, a small kick to the ground didn't stop the mummies from following me. I glanced behind my shoulder, and saw a mummy crawling on each wall, as the rest were simply running.

''Now, that's just unfair!'' I exclaimed.

I took a different way, then the one I had come from, and came to a long staircase. I sighed, as I started running as fast as I could, down the ton of stairs. I couldn't see Bella, Jasper nor Ben anywhere. But I could see Emmett, who was running away from Jacob, who was following him. I looked behind me, and saw that the army that had been following me, was gone. I let out a breath of relief, but cursed myself for doing so, when I turned around and saw the mummies right in front of me. They started swinging their spears at me, and I used my knife to avoid their attacks as best as possible. It was pretty hard, when one went for my guts, another went for my head and a third went for my feet. One of them swung their spear towards my hand. I tried using my knife to protect me, but that simply ended with my knife falling out of my hand, and leaving me unprotected.

''Come on! You already got a heck of an advance, with the none dying crap.'' I groaned, getting thoroughly pissed.

I took a hold on one of the spears, and pulled it with as much strength as I could muster. I luckily got it from the mummy. It was long, and I quickly found a use for it. I took a couple of steps back, before I ran towards the mummies, stuck the spear in the ground, and jumped over them. Jacob had gotten a hold on Emmett, literally. His right hand was strangling him. As I started running towards them, keeping the spear with me, I spotted Ben and Jasper coming back, with the rest of the mummies. I used the spear to cut Jacob's arm, and turned towards Jasper and Ben.

''Keep the army distracted!'' I shouted. ''And don't give me the leader-crap-talk, Jasper!'' I added, when he narrowed his eyes on me.

''Hurry, would ya, Edward?'' Ben yelled.

I turned back to Jacob and Emmett, and gulped. I had successfully cut Jacob's arm off, but I had also successfully aggravated him. His right hand was still strangling Emmett. He slipped off the sheet he had wrapped around him, and glared, as he started walking towards me. I took a couple of steps back, and held the spear up to protect me. He turned around and picked up his arm, before he put it back on his shoulder. Emmett started panting, as he grabbed the sheet on the ground. He started rummaging through it, but before I could question his acts, Jacob pushed me on the chest, making me fly back towards the wall. I let out a groan of pain, as I got up from the ground.

''_You should have never come._'' He growled.

''You should have never been brought back to life.'' I replied, glaring at him. I held the spear up, and stuck it into his stomach, before quickly pulling it out again. Just as I pulled the spear out again, the hole the spear made in his stomach healed. ''Well, fuck.'' I sighed.

''Edward, I got it!'' Emmett yelled, holding something up in his hand. I saw it was the key.

''Read the front first! Stop the army!'' I ordered.

''I can't! I don't know Egyptian! We need Bella for that.'' He said.

''Sorry mummy-boy. Gotta go.'' I said.

I ran away from him, and he followed. I backed up against a wall, and he smirked. I stuck the spear in the wall, that was on my left side. I made sure it was in deep, before I lifted myself up and stood on the spear. I held my arms out, trying to keep my balancing. I almost wished my mom had forced me to go to ballet- _almost_! Jacob stood right underneath the spear, and just as he reached his hand up to grab my foot, I jumped down from the spear and kicked him on the chest, which effectively caused him to slam into the wall. I smirked at him, as I ran over to Emmett. He looked at where I had just performed my little act, wide-eyed.

''That was brilliant.'' He said.

''Yeah, yeah. Gimme the book.'' I ordered.

He gave it to me, and I only had to look at the front for a second. I quickly read the inscription, and looked towards Ben and Jasper. They were backed in a corner, defenseless with the mummies pointing their spears at them. But they didn't attack. They just stood there, frozen. Jacob looked at them too, his expression furious. I took the key, set it in the book, and gave it back to Emmett. Bella came running into the room, with a female mummy limping after her, rather quickly, holding a knife up. Bella stopped up, when she saw the scenario, but started up again, when she realized that the mummy behind her wasn't stopping too. I ran towards Bella, took her arm, and pulled her to me.

''_Kill her!_'' I shouted, pointing towards the female mummy. The mummy army turned around, and started matching towards her.

''_No! Stop! Kill them, not her!_'' Jacob shouted. The mummy army didn't even hesitate to listen. They continued on their match, and the female mummy started running away. They hurried after her, and just seconds later, screams of pain could be heard. Bella hid her face in my shoulder, and I put a hand on her head, lightly kissing her hair.

''It's okay.'' I murmured.

''_I needed her for my plan!_'' Jacob shouted, as he started running full force towards me.

I pushed Bella behind me, and started backing away from him. He grabbed my shirt and threw me against the wall, making my already sore back make a cracking sound. He seemed to completely ignore Bella,- something I was thankful for- and walked over to me. I pushed myself up to a stand. I saw Bella looking at me with worried eyes. Jasper and Ben ran over to her, pulling her with them towards Emmett, who still held the book. Jacob seemed to let his anger take over his mind, and he didn't seem to realize, that soon enough, he would be done with.

''Distract him!'' Emmett yelled, as Bella worked on opening the book.

''Sure, sure! I'll just let him throw me around like a sack potatoes, while you guys take your time.'' I said, sarcastically.

''_You killed her._'' Jacob growled, as he lifted me up from the ground. My feet were dangling in the air, and he glared as his hand strangled me. ''_You're going to pay for that._'' He sneered, as he threw me against the wall again. I panted for air, as he walked towards me.

''What do you want with Bella, when you already had some other girl?'' I asked, pulling on the collar of my shirt, that was wrapped too tightly around me, and more or less helping Jacob with the strangling.

''_As if I cared about her, personally. She was simply a need for my plan._'' He rolled his eyes.

''And what plan was that?'' I asked, trying to distract him with my questions, and trying to avoid being thrown around with. My back hurt like hell, and I suspected the wound on the back of my head was bleeding again. And just as it was starting to heal.

_Terrific._

''_She adored me. She would do absolutely anything for me. Combine that with the gorgeous Mi-Rae, and I get the woman of my dreams._'' He laughed darkly, as he picked me up from the ground. Damn his stupid supernatural strength. It was really pissing me off.

''_You sick dog._'' I growled.

''_Oh, you are only making things worse for yourself._'' He said. He took a hold of my throat, and crashed my back into the wall.

''SHIT!'' I cursed, as he let me fall down to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach, like some idiotic teenage boy who was picking a fight- sadly, as it was right now, it felt like he was one of the jocks, and I was what others considered a nerd.

''Edward!'' Bella shouted. I looked at her, and saw in her eyes, that she was clearly debating whether to run over to me or not.

''Read from the book.'' I said, with a groan of pain. ''Hurry. Please.'' I said, clutching my stomach. Jacob lifted me up again, this time taking a hold of my head, looking ready to smash it into the wall.

''_And now, I bid you farewell, Goods Evil._'' He said.

I heard some quiet murmuring, that I couldn't quite understand- there was an annoying ringing in my ear. But whatever the murmuring was, it made Jacob let go of me. I fell to the ground, and looked up at him. His eyes were wide with terror, and focused on the book that Bella held. I heard something that sounded like horses, neighing. I looked towards the staircase, and saw some kind of blue smoke coming down from it. I focused my eyes on the smoke, and saw that it looked like an ancient Roman carriage, that horses were pulling. There was an...animal on the carriage? It looked like a...jackal or something. I remembered Bella telling me about Anubis, and suspected it was him. Or someone who looked like him. The carriage went directly towards Jacob, going right through him. He let out a scream, and as the carriage continued on its way, I saw an addition to the smoke.

A figure looking exactly like Jacob, was being pulled with the carriage. The real Jacob ran after the smoke carriage, as it went up the stairs. He only ran up a couple of stairs, before he stopped and gave up. While he was distracted, I quickly crawled over to the others. Ben and Bella ran over to me, and helped me up to a stand. I leaned against Ben, and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. Jacob turned to glare at us, and I frowned. Jasper walked over to stand besides Ben, while Emmett walked over to Bella's side. Emmett asked the question, that we all were wondering the answer to.

''How come he's still alive?'' He asked. ''You said it would kill him.'' He looked at Bella, almost accusingly.

* * *

**Review.**


	18. The End Of Hamunaptra

Jacob started storming towards us, having taking the spear from the wall. I stood in front of Bella, as he came. He pushed me to the side- this time, his push wasn't as strong as before. I barely landed a few feet away. I saw my knife, and rolled over towards it. I saw Jacob grab Bella, and holding her back. He held the spear to her throat, and Emmett and Ben froze. Jasper looked like he was about to take action, but thankfully both Ben and Emmett took a hold of him, before he could do anything to endanger her life. I got up from the ground, as quietly as possible, so as to not alert him. He seemed to have forgotten me, again, letting his anger take over. Whoever he was currently angry at, was the person he was focused on.

I saw Bella move her right leg, slowly. She wrapped it around Jacob's leg and pulled it up with her own. She pushed him with her own back, making him fall. His hold visibly loosened on her, and she kicked his grouch with her left foot, making him let go of her completely. She jumped up and ran over to Emmett. Jacob quickly got up from the ground, glaring at Bella. I walked behind him, and stuck my knife in his back. I pulled the knife out, and saw that the wound didn't heal.

''He's mortal now.'' Bella told, as I put my knife in my pocket.

I walked over to her, as Jacob put a hand on his back. He started taking steps backwards, his head thrown back and his mouth open, as if he was going to scream from pain. But no sound came. It was first now I saw a huge pool-like hole, filled with some gooey, dark, purplish, black stuff. Jacob didn't seem to notice it, as he backed right into the gooey stuff. Suddenly, the stuff started bubbling, and what looked like faces started forming in it. Jacob's flesh looked like it was starting to dry. He was covered up to the waist, with the purple water- which seemed like a better way to describe it, rather then gooey stuff. He started drowning further into the water, and up to his throat, his flesh looked exactly like when we first saw him.

''Bloody hell, that is repulsing.'' Emmett groaned, quietly.

''I've seen worse.'' Jasper murmured.

''I'm sure you have.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

Jacob looked at us, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly his whole body was exactly like when we found him, except, he still had his stolen eyes. Bella took a step closer, and I walked with her. I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to me. I wasn't trying to show her off, in front of Jacob, like some arrogant winner. I was just nervous, thinking that this wasn't over. With the way he was looking at us, it was as if he knew something, we didn't. I thought he might get out of the water, and attack us again. And that was why I held Bella to me. So I was ready to take her away. I'd never forgive myself, if she ever in anyway got hurt.

Just before Jacob's head disappeared in the water, he looked at us and whispered five words. Five words, that made goosebumps appear on my skin. I wasn't the only one the words effected. I felt Bella shudder, and look at me with worry, as Jacob's head disappeared. I hugged her tightly to me, and nuzzled her neck, as I sighed. My back was still hurting like hell, and I prayed that the camels were still outside. I was not going to walk through the desert, and back to the camp. I just wanted to lay back and sleep, for the rest of the week.

''W-what...what did he say?'' Ben asked, gulping.

''Death…is only the beginning.'' Bella and I said together.

MPOV:

''Stupid...heavy...bag.'' I panted, as I pulled the last bag with me. My knees were hurting, my hands arching, my body was sweating and my throat was drier then the desert.

I saw some kind of doorknob sticking out of the wall. It had an animal head on it. But right now, I didn't care what was on it. It could have a picture of a naked lady...well, maybe not that, but it could have something else that was more interesting on it, and I'd still be more interested with the fact, that I had found a thing to rest the bag on. I quickly swung the bag up on the knob, and leaned against the wall. My hands hurt from pulling it, but my back hurt too much, so I didn't want to carry it in that way. I heard some kind of cracking noise, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes, feeling rather tired. I felt something covering my face, suddenly.

''What the...?''

My eyes flew open and I jumped away from the wall. I looked up and saw sand falling down from the ceiling. I dusted the sand, that had fallen on me, off. I sighed and walked over to another side of the wall, leaning against the knob. I felt it slowly falling down, and I jumped up. I saw more sand falling from the ceiling, this time from a different place. I then saw the walls moving, and suddenly saw that they were closing down. I let out a squeak, and quickly grabbed the bag, swinging it on my back. Screw hurting! I had to get my gold and myself out of here! The place was closing up!

BPOV: 

''Thank God it's all over.'' I breathed.

_Or, at least I hope it's all over._

''Let's get out of here.'' Edward said, taking my hand. Emmett closed up the book, and let out a breath of relief. Just as he did so, stone walls were falling down and clearly going to cover the entrances.

''Maybe we should hurry, with getting out of here. Remember the book!'' Ben said, running towards the entrance.

''Bells, remember all those bad things I said about Americans?'' Emmett asked, as he followed Ben. I nodded, confused. ''Forgot them! I love them!'' He said, grinning. In his hurry, he slipped and the book flew out of his hands. It ended up in the water, that Jacob had just fallen into. ''NOOOOOOO!'' Emmett cried, on his knees.

''Come on, Em. I think opening hours in Hamunaptra are over.'' Edward said, pulling him up from the ground. He dragged Emmett with him, by pulling on his sleeve.

''B-b-b-b-b-b-but...the book!'' He shouted.

''What's more important? Your life or gold?'' I asked, as I ran in front of him and Edward.

''Gold!'' He said, looking at me as if it was obvious.

''Forget I asked.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Hey, where did Jasper go?'' I asked, noticing that he had disappeared.

''He ran ahead.'' Edward told.

Ben was running in the front. I was running right behind him, with Edward following me, while dragging Emmett with him. The walls were starting to close up, and sand was falling from the ceiling. We entered an enormous room, and I stopped up. The place was filled with ancient artifacts, all made of gold. I quickly got over the shock, and followed after Ben, who was looking at the gold with awe and sadness. I looked behind me, to see Emmett practically drooling over the things in the room. I should have suspected as much, from him. Edward didn't seem the least bit affected, which slightly surprised me. But I should have known, that he was more focused on getting out of here, alive, rather then becoming rich.

''Now, come on! Let's just take a couple of coins!'' Emmett said, clearly trying to get out of Edward's hold.

''Remember what happened last time you touched something?'' Edward asked, glaring at him.

''Fine.'' He groaned.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''How about we get out first? Then we'll share stories.'' Ben said.

''Good idea.'' Edward said.

We continued our run. The walls were getting very close to the ground. Ben easily slipped through. I was very thankful at that moment, that I wasn't as big as Emmett, but just the average female size. Edward pushed Emmett in front of him, before he slipped through himself. I quickly pushed Emmett in front of me, towards Ben. I took Edward's hand and pulled him up from the ground. He looked at me with a smile. We both started running after the others, but Edward stopped up and turned around, after hearing a voice, I wished I would never have to hear again.

''Edward! Edward, help!'' Mike shouted.

''Hurry, Mike!'' Edward said, kneeling by the entrance, that was as good as gone.

''Edward, we can't wait for him. He won't make it.'' I said, terrified. I surely wasn't going to leave him, but neither of us could stay. I had a smaller form then him, so I could easily slip through. But Edward was taller then me, so this was very risky for him.

''I have to try, Bella. He's an asshole. But it'd be better if he went to prison, rather then he died. And especially not this way. Hunger, thirst or scarabs that might be creeping around. That's no way to die.'' He said. ''Come on, Mike! You can do it!'' He shouted, encouragingly, as he held his hand out for him. I faintly saw Mike, who was running towards him.

''Listen, you looser, you better not leave me here to die.'' Mike said, as he tried to reach Edward's hand.

''What kind of a way is that to talk, to the person who is risking his own life, to saw your miserable one?'' I hissed.

''It doesn't matter Bella.'' Edward said.

''Guys! Come on! We don't have much time!'' Ben shouted.

''We're coming!'' I shouted back, as I saw Mike's hand almost reach Edward's. But Mike pulled it back, when the wall that was falling down, was about to mush his hand. I quickly pulled Edward's arm away, and helped him up from the ground.

''Masen! You idiot!'' Mike yelled through the wall. ''And you stupid girl! You could have tried helping me too, you know! Fucking bitch!'' He added. I gasped, and I saw furry in Edward's eyes.

''Forget what I said before. He deserves everything he's gonna get.'' He said, in a quiet and dark voice. ''Bye Mikey.'' He said, before turning his back to the wall.

''Can we run now?'' I asked, tightening my hand on his.

''Sure.'' He said, starting to run full force, while pulling me with him.

We quickly caught up to Ben and Emmett. They were slipping under a wall, that was almost down. Edward slipped through, looking like a baseball player, who was stealing a base, by sliding through the grass. I crawled under, but panicked when I felt the wall on my back. I shrieked, as the wall started trapping me. I felt something on my hands. I saw Edward taking a hold of them, and quickly pulling me out. I let out a breath of relief, when I was able to stand up. We finally came outside, and I had never been happier to see the sun, then right at that moment.

But it wasn't over yet.

The tall poles, that were set everywhere in the city, started falling down. A large hole in the sand, opened up in the middle of the city. Emmett started leading on the run. He was running faster, then I had ever seen him run before- so his live _was_ worth more then gold. Surely, he would never admit to it, but just looking at him storming out of the city, was all I needed to do to know the truth. I was running behind Emmett- though, a bit far behind, seeing as he was moving as fast as lightning. Edward was behind me, with Ben running beside him. We had to constantly avoid being hit by a pole, and it often came to a close one. We were almost out of the city, but the hole in the sand was reaching us. I glanced behind my shoulder, just in time to see Ben falling on a stone in the sand.

''Ben!'' I shouted. Edward's head flew around, not having noticed the action. He quickly ran over to him.

''Just leave me! Save yourselves!'' Ben yelled, as the sand started catching up to his fallen body.

''Ben, this isn't an action movie. Save the shit and shut it. We ain't going without you, and you know it.'' Edward said, helping Ben up. He ran up to me, pushing Ben in front of him. ''Of course, _after_ the mummy wakes up, the city decides to destroy itself.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Any idea why the city is destroying itself?'' Ben asked.

''I'm guessing, it's simply doing it to annoy us.'' Edward said.

''Maybe Jacob's death caused it?'' I suggested, in a questioning tone.

''One thing's for sure. Really bad timing.'' Ben sighed.

''Come on, fellows! Hurry up!'' Emmett yelled.

''Sorry, Em! We just thought it would be wonderful to take our time, with the risk of disappearing with the place, and possibly die as well! But we'll hurry for your sake!'' I shouted, sarcastically.

''Hey, where's the camels?'' Edward asked, when we were almost out of the city. I looked around, rather curious to the answer.

''There!'' Ben exclaimed, pointing outside of the city.

The camels had clearly run as well, and had spread. Some were laying in the sand, while some of them were walking around in the sand. I saw Emmett running up to one of them. He leaned against it, panting. We finally got to him, save from the disappearing city. Ben laid down in the sand, panting as well. I leaned against Edward, who held me to him. While Emmett and Ben panted, I watched the place disappear. I looked up at Edward, and saw him looking at it, as well.

''An entire city...gone. Just...gone.'' I sighed.

''But you got here, before it happened. Your mom would have been proud.'' Edward said, smiling softly at me.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

''AH!'' Emmett screamed, shocking the bloody hell out of me. I spun around, along with Edward. Ben jumped up to a stand, his eyes wide. ''Bloody hell! Well, thank you very much for nearly giving me a heart attack!'' Emmett shouted, as he looked at Jasper, who was seated on a camel behind him. Jasper simply chuckled and smiled.

''My people and I thank you. You have our respect and eternal gratitude. Even if young Bella was the fault of all of this.'' Jasper said, his expression clearly showing humor, and telling that he wasn't really blaming me. ''If you ever need help, you are much welcome to come to us. Egypt's Protectors are here for you.'' He said, nodding at us, before he started riding away.

''Stay out of trouble!'' Edward shouted after him.

''Great. Perfect! Just leave us here, out in the dry and hot desert. Without food, water, money, treasure...'' Emmett sighed.

''Emmett, you talk as if we're lost. Edward knows the way back, and it isn't that long.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''Yes, but look at this! We're going home. Empty-handed!'' He sighed.

''I wouldn't say that.'' Edward said, grinning at me. I grinned back.

He nuzzled his nose with mine, making me giggle. But the giggle quickly turned into a squeal, as he picked me up, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he leaned down to kiss me. His lips moved passionately against mine, and I kissed him back with just as much passion. I could hear Emmett groan, and from the corner of my eye, I could see him scowl. I could also see Ben smiling, and hear him quietly chuckling, as he patted Emmett on the shoulder. After a while,- too short for my liking- Edward pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't put me down.

''Now, who am I suppose to kiss? Huh? Ben? I don't think so. No offense, mate. But I'm for the ladies.'' Emmett said.

''It's alright. I am too.'' Ben laughed.

''What do you say, darling?'' Emmett turned to the camel he had been leaning against, just a few minutes ago. ''Would you like a little kissy-wissy?'' He asked. The camel replied by breathing on his face. ''Whew! Yuck. Fine. I never liked camels anyway.'' He grumbled. ''I much prefer that Rosalie girl. One beauty that one.'' He murmured. I laughed.

''Come on. Let's get back to town.'' Ben chuckled, crawling up on one of the camels.

''Fine.'' Emmett sighed. ''Listen, you're a nice girl. But how about you just get me home, and I'll give you a carrot or whatever you camels eat. I'm not so much for kissing animals.'' He said, getting up on the camel.

''Care to share?'' Edward asked, as he set me up on a camel, before gracefully jumping up on it, himself.

''Sure thing.'' I grinned and pecked his cheek.

''I love you.'' He whispered in my ear.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

I turned on the camel and leaned my back against his chest, as we started riding back to Cairo. Edward leaded, while Emmett and Ben rode behind us. I noticed two bags settled on the back of the camel, we were sitting on. I looked at Emmett's and saw he had two bags on his camel, too. But there wasn't any bags on Ben's camel. I frowned at that, wondering what they for. I looked around the place, searching for camels, but there wasn't any. Thankfully. I would hate to leave the poor creatures out here in the desert, even if they could survive without drinking water for a while. My attention went back to the bags, and I couldn't contain my curiosity.

''Guys, did you bring these camels?'' I asked.

''Yeah. Why?'' Edward asked.

''What's in the bags?'' I asked, peeking over his shoulder. He looked behind him as well, and then looked at me, frowning.

''I don't know. Emmett, did you put the bags on the camels?'' He asked.

''And when could I possibly do that? While we were busy getting the Book of Amun-Ra from the Horus statue? Or perhaps while I was being strangled by the one and only Jacobb-Lack?'' He snorted.

''Ben?'' Edward questioned.

''Wasn't me.'' He shrugged.

''Well, we can check them when we get back to Cairo. Right now, I just wanna relax and enjoy being carried, instead of running.'' Edward said.

''Agreed.'' I said, snuggling against him.

* * *

**Next is the epilogue. It will include a lemon and a surprise in the end.**


	19. Epilogue

Oh, so much time had passed.

I sat down on one of the couches in the living room, as I looked at the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner. I took a sip from my hot chocolate, as I moved to look outside the window. It was dark outside, because of it being night. The stars were shinning and the moon was brilliant. Snow was everywhere, except in the driveway, that Edward had cleared out. Our guests could be here any minute, and everything was ready. Edward was upstairs getting dressed, after having taken shower- correction, after _we_ had taken a shower. As I waited for him to come down, I thought back to all the things that had happened.

After having come back to Cairo, we found golden artifacts and lots of it, in the bags that were settled on the camels. I remembered exactly how that had went, and clearly remembered Emmett's reaction.

_Flashback:_

''_God they're heavy.'' Edward sighed, as he carried two of the bags. Emmett had the other two, and Ben and I followed them into Carlisle's office. He was already there with Esme- and Rosalie as well, surprisingly._

''_What do you have there, kids?'' Esme asked._

''_No idea.'' I answered._

''_HOLY F-'' Edward looked at Esme, and cleared his throat. ''I mean, uh...wow.'' He said._

''_What is it?'' I asked, walking over to him. He fully opened the bag, he had put on the couch, where Emmett had put the bags he had been carrying, as well. I gasped, as I saw what was in it. ''It's-''_

''_GOOOOOOOOLD!'' Emmett boomed, jumping on top of the bags. ''Sweet, sweet gold! Now this is what I'm talking about!'' He shouted. He jumped up and grabbed Rosalie, kissing her. When he pulled away, she looked at him, shocked. He simply grinned. ''I've been wanting to do that. And even if you slap me, this is going to be the best day of my life.'' He said, before he jumped on top of the gold again._

''_Oh, no you don't.'' Rosalie said, grabbing a hold of Emmett's arm and pulling him up. She fisted her hands in his shirt, before kissing him with obvious passion._

''_Seems like Emmett got his happy ending.'' Ben laughed. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I laughed along with him._

''_Should we wait with telling him, that we'll be donating the gold to museums? We shouldn't ruins his happiness, right away, after everything he's been through.'' Edward whispered to me._

''_Museums? Don't you want to sell it?'' I whispered._

''_It's your decision.'' He grinned._

_End Of Flashback._

Emmett had been close to tears, when we decided to donate all of the treasure to museums. We had let him keep some gold coins, though. There had been thousands of them, so we thought we could spare some. Emmett ended making a fortune on the coins. He made wise choices with the money he got from the gold, making smart investments. The thanks to that went to Rosalie, who he was now currently engaged to. They were living together in London, and were planning to have a spring wedding. The two were very happy together, and the relationship truly hadn't been a big surprise.

Rosalie moved away from Egypt, just a few weeks after her and Emmett got together. She left Egypt's Protectors, which did that Alice took the place as second in command. Rosalie was sick of her brother making the decisions, and was happy with being free from it. She got a job, and was now working as a high school teacher. She taught history, apparently knowing very much about that subject- and not only Egyptian history. She at times shared her adventure stories with her students, and she had complete control over them. They either respected, loved or feared her. She had transformed Emmett. Not completely, but he was better then before. He didn't steal anymore, but he would still get into trouble now and then. He had gotten himself a job, working in one of the museums, that mum often donated her treasures to.

As for our American friends.

We had offered Ben some of the treasure, as a thanks for all of his help. He refused to take any of the treasure, claiming that seeing Edward and I, happily together, was enough for him. I did introduce him to a friend of mine, though. Angela Weber. A young girl I had went to school with. She lived in a town, just a bit away from London. I thought they were both similar, in some ways, and I wanted them to meet. A romance quickly developed between them, and Ben had already informed us, that he was planning on proposing, soon. Angela had been thanking me the first couple of months of their relationship, saying she owed me, for introducing the two of them.

Sam had been on a plane back to USA, before any of us were able to get to talk to him. Seth stayed behind, though, wanting to say goodbye, before he left. We offered him some of the treasure, but he declined, saying that he only wanted adventure, not money. Apparently, his sister had been an adventure, and he wanted to follow in her footsteps. But after all that had happened, he wasn't much for neither. We still kept in contact though, and he came to be a close friend of ours. As Edward had promised, he took me to Chicago to meet his cousin. Edward had invited Seth, saying he wanted to say hi to him, while we were in the US. He also wanted Seth to meet his cousin, because he thought they were rather alike. Needless to say...

_Flashback:_

''_Do you think she'll like me?'' I worried, as Edward parked Seth's car._

''_Sure she will.'' Edward said, smiling._

''_And you're sure I'm not in the way?'' Seth asked._

''_Positive.'' Edward smirked. He had informed me, that he had a secret plan. He had recently talked with his cousin, and knew that she was still single. He thought she reminded him of Seth, and suspected that the two might hit it off, just like Angela and Ben had. ''Come on.''_

_Edward walked out of the car, and Seth followed. Edward had asked Seth if he could drive his car, wanting to see how good in shape it was. Seth had without hesitation let him. Edward walked over to my side, and opened the door for me. It was a bit strange, how they drove on the other side of the road, and that the wheel was on the other side, as well. I didn't mention it, though. I took Edward's hand and he helped me out. We both walked up to the house, and when Edward knocked on the door, I nervously started backing away from it. I had never seen nor met his cousin before, and I was very nervous._

''_Hmm. Nice house she's got.'' Edward murmured._

''_You haven't seen it before?'' I asked._

''_No. When I moved to Egypt, she was still living at home. Oh, and, didn't want to tell you before, afraid you'd chicken out...my cousin invited her parents, to come over, while I was visiting.'' He told, as the door opened. My eyes widened._

''_Edward!'' A voice exclaimed. I looked at the door, to see a beautiful young girl grinning at us. She had bronze hair, brown eyes and slightly pale skin. ''I haven't seen you in forever!'' She said, as she hugged Edward._

''_It's only been three years.'' Edward chuckled._

''_Only!'?'' The girl looked at him with clearly fake anger. ''Hey, you must be that girl my cousin has been going on and on and on and on about.'' The girl looked at me, letting out a small laugh._

''_This is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my cousin, Renesmee Pattinson.'' Edward introduced. ''Oh, and this is our friend, Seth Clearwater.'' He added, innocently, as he pulled Seth in front of him._

''_Hi.'' Renesmee said, holding her hand out._

''_H-h-h-hi.'' Seth stuttered, shaking her hand. Edward looked at me and winked, smiling smugly._

''_Um, come in.'' Renesmee said, blushing, as she stepped to the side._

_We all walked into the house. Seth walked beside Renesmee, as Edward and I walked behind the two. We followed into what looked to be a living room, where a couple were seated on a couch. One of them, a young woman, had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She looked to be around her twenties. The other, a young man, looked much like Edward, but with some differences. The man had bronze hair, pale skin and his eyes were a mix of grey, green and blue. He looked to be around his twenties, as well. Renesmee looked very much like them, but they couldn't possibly be her parents. Edward told me, that Renesmee was 18 and that his aunt and uncle were 37- apparently, his aunt was pregnant with Renesmee right after high school. Meaning, when she was nineteen. But they got married when they were eighteen, something that you didn't see happening very often._

''_You owe me 20 dollars, honey.'' The woman said._

''_Bloody hell, Edward. You just had to find yourself a girl.'' The man chuckled. His accent sounded British._

''_What did you two bet about?'' Edward chuckled._

''_I said, you would surely come back before 5 years passed. And surely bring a girl with you. But you know him.'' The woman rolled her eyes, and nodded at the man beside her. ''He thought you wouldn't be back for at least five years, and no way would you be bringing a girl. Perhaps a boy, but not a girl.'' She laughed._

''_I'm not gay!'' Edward sighed._

''_Then who's that guy?'' The man asked, pointing at Seth._

''_A friend.'' Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closely to him. ''And this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan.'' He said. ''Bella, this is my aunt, Kristen, and my uncle, Robert.'' He gestured to the couple._

''_You must be bloody kidding. Those two are suppose to be 37? They look like they're in their twenties!'' I exclaimed, before I could stop myself. I clapped a hand over my mouth, but all of them just laughed._

''_Well, thank you.'' Kristen said._

''_A British girl, I see. How do you do?'' Robert asked, standing up and holding his hand out to me._

''_Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. Bella, Robert's from London. He moved to USA with his parents, when he was 15.'' Edward told._

''_A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Pattinson.'' I said, bowing my head._

''_Call me Rob. All of my friends do.'' He said, smiling._

''_Rob, then.'' I smiled back._

''_I'm happy to see that my nephew has found himself a girl. We all at some point suspected him to be gay.'' He whispered the last, as if it was a secret. I laughed at that, while Edward rolled his eyes._

_End Of Flashback._

Seth and Renesmee quickly got along. They had some time to get to know each other, while Edward and I were at Navy Pier. Seth moved to Chicago and into Renesmee's house, as the two attended medical school, both deciding to become doctors. We kept in contact with Robert and Kristen, as well. Both were a true delight to talk with. When we told them, how Edward and I met, and the little adventure that followed, quickly after, they were eager to listen. I lost count of how many times Robert said 'brilliant', when I mentioned things as, how Edward saved me, how I figured out where the Book of Amun-Ra was and other things as such. Emmett quickly became friends with Edward's aunt and uncle, as well. We visited them, very often.

Now, we didn't forget about Alice and Jasper, neither. Jasper didn't come to visit, but Alice did. She enjoyed her new title as second in command, and was helping Rosalie with planning the upcoming wedding- the wedding that was taking forever to plan, because it had to be absolutely perfect. Jasper never left Egypt, because his duty was there. But we still went to Cairo, to visit Carlisle and Esme. Whenever we did so, we also got a chance to see Jasper. Of course, Esme and Carlisle visited us as well. And they visited, because I no longer lived in beautiful Egypt, but in London with the love of my life.

And now to the end.

Edward and I were living in peace and happiness. Bembridge accepted my application, after hearing of my little adventure. I also had a library of my own, now. A very large one, as it was. And because of its size, I needed much help taking care of it. Help which I easily found in Edward, who worked with me. We hadn't given up our adventures, though. When we went to Egypt for visits, we at times took little trips to various of places, and looked for ancient artifacts. Those we didn't donate, we kept in the exhibit department of my library. I, more or less, designed it familiar to Carlisle's, with help from Esme.

Edward had been told some information by his aunt and uncle, after our wedding,- yes, we were married. When we went to Navy Pier, it wasn't only for a date. Edward decided to take me on the Ferries wheel, and when it stopped, and we looked over the sea, he whispered those two words, that had made me squeal with excitement.

_Flashback:_

''_Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. This view is absolutely amazing.'' I said, as I looked over the city. It was now night, and the stars were shinning in the sky, along with the city. Edward was right, when he had said, that Chicago was beautiful at night._

''_I like my view much better.'' Edward said. I looked at him, and he winked. I giggled, as I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled my neck._

''_You're so sweet.'' I sighed._

''_Well, you're wonderful, Isabella. The cleverest, funniest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're my life. My world.'' He said. I smiled and blushed at the compliment. ''Marry me.'' He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked at him, shocked._

''_What?'' I asked. He lifted his hand and showed me a small velvet box. I took it, slowly, still slightly shocked. I opened it, and saw a gorgeous ring. It was gold. The face was a long oval, with rows of glittering diamonds. There was so many of them._

''_Marry me.'' He repeated._

''_Yes. Yes!'' I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. ''Edward, it's beautiful!'' I looked at the ring. Edward took it out of the box, and slipped it onto my finger. I squealed with happiness, which caught the other people's attention, much to my embarrassment._

''_Hey, what's happening up there?'' A guy from under us asked._

''_I just got engaged.'' Edward told the guy, leaning over the rail. I could hear two girls saying 'awww' from above us._

''_Is she hot?'' The guy asked, his voice filled with humor._

''_Gorgeous.'' Edward chuckled._

''_Congrats.'' The guy said._

''_Thank you!'' I said, though, I didn't look over the rail._

''_That is so romantic.'' One of the girls, from above us, said._

''_I wish someone would propose to me like that.'' The other girl sighed._

''_You are so lucky.'' The first girl said, looking at me._

''_I know.'' I said, grinning. ''Come here.'' I looked at Edward, beckoning him over to me, with my index finger. He grinned, as he leaned over and kissed me. Again, you could hear the two girls saying; 'awww'._

_End Of Flashback._

Our wedding had been small. We only invited close friends and family. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, Seth, Robert, Kristen, Angela and Ben. We invited Alice and Jasper, but only Alice could come. Alice and Rosalie- whom I had become very close friends with- had tried taking over the wedding. I let them in the end, after both promised that they would keep it simple and small. And it had been beautiful. The honeymoon, though, had been my favorite part. Edward and I decided to wait after the wedding, which wasn't much of a wait. But many times I found myself having trouble with keeping my eyes and hands off of Edward. And vice-versa. But we made it. The honeymoon didn't end when we came home, though.

_Flashback:_

''_Edward, put me down!'' I giggled, when Edward lifted me up in his arms, after opening the door to our house._

''_I don't think so. I believe it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold.'' Edward chuckled. ''Besides, we'll be able to get up to bedroom, quicker.'' He winked._

''_Can't argue with that.'' I grinned._

_We had honeymooned in France. The city of love. We had been planning to visit as much of the country, as possible. But we ended up using most of our time, in our hotel room in Paris. When the two wonderful months were over, we just didn't seem to have had enough. We had kept kissing and teasing each other, on our way back home. And now that we finally got here, I could figure what we were going to do. Edward kicked the door shut, and ran up the stairs. Our house had two floors, and our bedroom was on the second. He was fast, so he quickly got to it. The door was already open, so he kept me in his arms, as he walked inside and shut the door, in same manner as before. It wasn't until he got to our bed, that he let me down._

''_What are you planning to do, Mr. Masen?'' I asked, as I sat on the bed._

''_I think you very well know, Mrs. Masen.'' He replied, with a growl._

_I giggled, as he crawled on top of me. His lips caught mine in a passionate kiss, and his hands quickly went to my shirt. He quickly pulled it over my head. Our lips separated for only a mere second, but it was too long for me. My hands moved to his shirt, and I started unbuttoning it. I was thankful for the buttons, because then when I started taking it off of him, it easily just slipped off his arms, so we didn't have to break the kiss. I let my hands roam over his chest, feeling his muscles. He groaned and broke away from the kiss. He started laying kisses along my jawline, down my throat, before he started sucking on my shoulder, leaving a mark. I already had plenty of those, various of places on my body._

_I moaned and returned the favor. I started kissing his throat, sucking at some parts of his skin. I spotted the mark I had left on his left shoulder, and laid a kiss on it. Edward pushed me down on the bed, and started unzipping and unbuttoning my jeans, before quickly pulling them off of my legs. He pulled back, and looked at my almost naked body. The only things left covering me, was my bra and panties. I fisted my hand in Edward's hair, and pulled him down for another kiss. I'd never get tired of kissing Edward. It was pure heaven. I felt a throbbing between my legs. I had had enough of foreplay. We had taken care of that, on our way home. I unzipped Edward's jeans and quickly popped open the button, before I ripped the jeans off of him. He kicked them off, chuckling at me._

''_Impatient, are we?'' He teased._

''_Look who's talking.'' I rolled my eyes. ''It seems my jeans have disappeared.'' I added, looking around the room, pretending to search for them._

''_You won't be needing them, for what we're about to do.'' He smirked._

''_Probably won't be needing this, either.'' I said, as I opened the claps on my bra, and threw it somewhere in the room._

_Edward groaned, and captured my lips in another kiss. His hands went to knead my breasts, as his tongue licked my lower lip, asking for permission that I immediately granted. I moaned into his mouth, and arched my body off of the bed. He started grinding his hardness against my core. I broke away from the kiss, moaning and panting. Edward's hand went to pull my panties off, as my hands ripped his boxes down his legs. Edward inserted a finger into my core, and I moaned, loudly. He soon added another, increasing the pleasure. Edward had told me, that he was actually quite the pianist. And right now, his fingers were playing me like an instrument, creating sweet music._

''_Edward.'' I moaned, leaning my head back. ''Please. Enough foreplay!'' I sighed with frustration._

_He chuckled, as he pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself, and soon, I felt him fill me up, completely. I screamed his name. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, while my hands went to his back, my nails digging into his skin. Edward hissed. First time I did this, he had reacted the same way, and I feared that I had hurt him. But he had reassured me, that he loved when I dug my nails into his back- he had said it was rather 'sexy'. He started thrusting into my core, going in deep. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. I kept screaming and moaning his name, urging him to go faster._

_He never failed to fulfill all of my requests. His mouth went to my neck, where he began laying kisses again. He started sucking on the sensitive skin under my ear. One of his hands kneaded my breast, while the other massaged my thigh. I was starting to sweat, and it felt like my whole body was on fire. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, when I felt Edward lick from my collar to my neck. I dragged my nails up and down his back. I sucked on his earlobe, then moved down to kissing his shoulders. I was nearing the edge, and he knew it. I was close. He started thrusting faster, which made me scream and moan louder. It wasn't long until I came, Edward following right behind me._

''_Oh. God. Edward!'' I screamed. _

''_Fuck. Bella!'' He moaned. He pulled out of me, and we moved under the sheet on the bed. We both panted slightly, as we held each other._

''_I love you.'' I said._

''_Mmm, love you too.'' Edward whispered. ''If this is how life is gonna be from now on, I'm gonna love being married.'' He chuckled._

_End Of Flashback._

Now, the detail Edward found out after our wedding, was that he was rich. _Very_ rich. He had inherited a great deal of money from his parents, but had left Egypt before he could get his inheritance. He had told me, that he had completely forgotten that his parents had been quite wealthy. Emmett had been acting like his true self, telling me, that he had always loved Edward and that he always thought we belonged together. I made Edward promise, that he used his money wisely. And he did so, putting it in the bank. But at times he would spoil me, irritatingly enough. He bought the mansion of a house, that we lived in. New furniture's and gifts for me. When he offered money to be used for the library,- buying new books and such- was probably the only times I didn't argue, but actually accepted the money.

But, our marriage wasn't about his money- or, as he preferred, _our_ money. It was about the love we shared, our happiness and the years to come.

''Love, can you help me?'' Edward asked, walking into the living room. He was fumbling with his blue tie, glaring at it. ''God, I hate this thing.'' He sighed. I put my cup on the coffee table, and walked up to him.

''Come here.'' I giggled. He let go of the tie, sighing again. I easily fixed it up, and tucked it into his dark blue suit. ''Don't you look handsome.'' I grinned.

''Yes, I do, don't I?'' He chuckled, making me roll my eyes. He took my hands, intertwining my fingers with his. ''You look absolutely stunning. Enjoying your Christmas gift?'' He asked, pecking my lips. He lot go of one of my hands, and made me do a little spin.

''I love it.'' I said, looking down at the blue dress he had bought me. It was elegant, slightly fluffy and simple. ''But it surely cost too much.'' I added, teasingly.

''Nothing's too expensive for my perfect wife.'' He grinned. He looked into the living room and laughed, quietly. ''You know, maybe we should just keep the Christmas tree out. We'll be needing it again, in 11 months or so, anyway.'' He said.

''You're so silly.'' I teased, just as the doorbell rang. ''How about doing something, instead of sitting on your lazy arse.'' I said, walking over to sit on the couch again.

''It's your ass too.'' He chuckled, winking. ''Besides, you're the one being lazy.'' He said, as he walked over to open the door.

''Eddie!'' I heard Emmett's voice exclaim. ''How are you, brother?'' He asked. I rolled my eyes.

''Good, good, Em. Come on in. Bella's in the living room.'' Edward said.

''It's the happy little wife!'' Emmett walked into the living room, wearing a black suit and a red tie, and grinning at me. ''And she's wearing a very nice dress.'' He said.

''Thank you, Emmett. Edward bought it for me.'' I said, laughing lightly. Rosalie came in after him, wearing an elegant red dress. ''It's the happy bride-to-be.'' I teased, smiling.

''Yes it is. And she's looking fabulous.'' Rosalie said, doing a pose, before she walked over to sit beside me.

''Yes she does.'' I laughed.

''Don't start the party without me!'' Renesmee's voice ordered, as she skipped gracefully into the room, wearing a lovely, silk, pink dress.

''Nes!'' I stood up and gave her a hug. Amongst the guests we had invited for the celebration, there was Renesmee and Seth. They were staying at Ben's and Angela's house- Ben had moved in with Angela, after they had been going out for half a year. ''How are your parents?'' I asked.

''They're enjoying their _fifth_ honeymoon.'' She answered, rolling her eyes teasingly. ''They sent their best wishes, and says they're sorry they couldn't be here.'' She added.

''Nessie! Jeez, wait up, would you?'' Seth sighed, as he came into the living room. ''Hey, Bella. Looking good.'' He said.

''Thanks. You too.'' I said, looking at his clothes. He was wearing a black suit with a pink tie. It was an unspoken agreement, that the guys wore ties that had the same color, as the girls dresses.

''Nes got me the tie.'' Seth sighed again, rolling his eyes.

''We brought champagne!'' Ben exclaimed, as him and Angela came- Angela in a purple dress and Ben in a dark blue suit, with a purple tie. Edward walked over to my side, smiling.

Thankfully, the living room was very large. There was a big screen TV on the wall, a fireplace in the corner, three couches and a coffee table. For the holidays, there had come some additions. There was the oversized Christmas tree, that was fully and tastefully decorated. A mistletoe under the entrance to the living room- along with every other door in the whole house. There was light and bows and decoration figures and Santa's and so much more. Everything was bright, wonderful and just fantastic. And now that our guests had arrived- Esme and Carlisle sadly couldn't come, and of course Jasper couldn't either, which was the reason why Alice had declined the invitation, politely- everything was perfect.

''Let's sit.'' Edward said, gesturing to the couches.

I sat back down, and Edward sat next to me. Renesmee, Seth, Ben and Angela took up the second couch, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the third. Emmett looked at the coffee table, where I had set cookies, chips and chocolate. He quickly snatched a bit of everything, making Rosalie roll her eyes. I had also set seven wineglasses. We had a bottle of wine in the fridge, but I expected at least one of them would bring something as well. I had suspected Emmett would bring something, though, but it seemed not even Rosalie could change his cheapness. Which actually wasn't a surprise, in all honesty. I doubted mum could even change him, if she was still alive.

''Anything new happening?'' I asked.

''I got a promotion at the office.'' Angela told, excitedly.

''Congratulation.'' I said.

''Yeah, congrats, Ang.'' Renesmee said.

''Thanks.'' She smiled.

''Oh, and Rose got a hilarious title by her students.'' Emmett laughed.

''What?'' I asked.

''Miss Bossy Booty Hotty.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes.

''Well, in a couple of months that'll be Mrs. Bossy Booty Hotty.'' I said, laughing lightly.

We kept on making light chitchat. At some point, Edward turned the TV on. They were already set up and ready, broadcasting live around the centre of London Eye. We had set Ben's champagne in a bucket of ice, deciding to wait with opening, till the right moment. We talked for a long time, about anything and everything. I hadn't seen Renesmee and Seth for a long time, though, we did talk on the phone, now and then. Angela was often busy with work, as was Ben, but we saw them now and then. Of course I saw Emmett often. He sometimes came over to the library and helped me out. Rosalie as well, when she wasn't busy with work.

''Countdowns beginning!'' Emmett exclaimed, excitedly.

''Yay!'' Renesmee beamed and ran over to the window, along with Angela. Ben got the champagne.

''Yo, Ben, maybe you should give that thing to Edward, so you don't poke anyone's eye out.'' Seth chuckled.

''I can open it myself.'' Ben rolled his eyes.

''Ben, darling, maybe you should give it to Edward.'' Angela said.

''I can open a champagne bottle!'' Ben sighed.

''I can open it.'' Emmett said.

''No!'' We all shouted.

''I'm getting the feeling that you don't trust me.'' Emmett murmured, narrowing his eyes at us.

''Okay, you know what. Fine!'' Ben handed Edward the bottle. ''You just go ahead and do it.'' He held his hands up in surrender.

''All set and ready?'' Edward asked, holding the bottle up. I turned the volume up on the TV. We all started counting down, together.

''10, 9, 8...''

I walked up to Edward, who was standing ready to open the bottle. Seth was looking at the TV, while standing by Renesmee, who was looking out the window. Angela was also by the window, grinning at Ben, who had walked over next to her. Emmett was practically bouncing in place, grinning and beaming. Rosalie was smiling at him, her arm intertwined with his. I wished Alice, Esme and Carlisle could have come. It would have made things complete. But no matter what, it was truly a time to celebrate. And celebrating with my best friends, my brother and my wonderful husband was more then good enough for me.

''5, 4, 3...'' We grinned at each other. ''2, 1! Happy New Years!'' We shouted together, just as Edward popped open the champagne, the liquid flying out and soaking his hands. We all shared kisses with our loves, as the fireworks filled the air.

''God, I'm gonna dry my hands off. Emmett, just start filling everyone's glasses.'' Edward said, walking out of the room. Emmett did just so, and everyone clicked their glasses together. I lifted my hot chocolate, that was still on the table, and used it to click with the others glasses, just as Edward came back into the room.

''Don't you want any champagne, Bella?'' Emmett asked.

''Emmett, it has alcohol in it.'' Edward said, rolling his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Oh, right.'' Emmett said, sheepishly.

''Jeez, Em. Offering champagne to the pregnant lady?'' Ben chuckled. Emmett replied by sticking his tongue out at him.

''Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy, Bella?'' Rosalie asked.

''I think it's going to be a girl. But I don't care whether it's girl or boy, as long as it's Edward's child.'' I grinned.

''It better be.'' Edward said, growling teasingly. We all laughed at that, and I kissed Edward's cheek, as I leaned back into his warm body, putting my hands on his arms, that were still wrapped around me.

''Eddie, what do you say? Girl or boy?'' Renesmee asked.

''I hope to God it's a boy, but I think it's a girl, too.'' He sighed.

''Typical men.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes.

''Why do you hope it's a boy?'' Seth asked.

''Well, cause if it's a girl and she has a soul mate, life is gonna be a bitch when he comes into her life. And if he's her soul mate, I can't really do much to tear them apart, and the chances of me hating him are pretty big. And if she doesn't have a soul mate...then things will just get worse. There's the chance she'll be dating a _lot_.'' Edward groaned. ''Now, if it's a boy, that'll just make things so much easier.'' He said.

''Of course you would look at things that way.'' I rolled my eyes, as the others laughed.

''Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?'' Emmett asked.

''If she's as beautiful and wonderful as her mother, how could I be?'' Edward smiled at me. ''Worried as hell, and ready to shoot any guy who comes near her, of course. But not disappointed.'' He added.

''What if she's just as much of an danger magnet?'' Ben chuckled.

''Then I'll just have an excuse to lock her in her room.'' Edward shrugged.

''Not if I have a say in it.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

''Thought of any names?'' Angela asked. Edward and I looked at each other, then looked at the others, smiling.

''Elizabeth.'' We answered in unison.

''Like your mother?'' Renesmee asked, looking at Edward. We both nodded, still smiling.

''It was Bella's idea.'' Edward told, looking lovingly at me.

''And boy's name?'' Seth questioned.

''We're pretty sure it's a girl.'' I said, confidently.

''Well, you'll just find out about that, when you get an ultra sound.'' Rosalie said.

''We've decided not to find out the gender.'' Edward said, with a shrug.

''Well, good luck with that.'' Emmett said, chuckling. ''But, Eddie, you know you won't be getting any for a long time, after that child is born.'' He added, laughing.

''I think that's my decision to make.'' I said. ''And I don't think it'll be a _long_ time. I'd say two days, max.'' I teased.

''_Two_ days? Do you know nothing about childbirth?'' Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

''Hey, I got needs.'' I said, giggling, while Edward laughed.

''Don't I know it.'' He whispered huskily in my ear, making me blush.

''Hey! I don't want to hear about my sister's needs!'' Emmett exclaimed.

''And I don't wanna hear about my cousin's.'' Renesmee laughed.

''Okay, change the subject, then.'' I laughed.

''Alright. Seeing as we got champagne, we should make a toast.'' Emmett said, lifting his glass. We all picked up our glasses- I picked up my cup, of course. ''May the years to come bring me more money. And may Rosalie stay sexy.'' He said.

''I'll toast to that.'' Rosalie laughed.

''May I make a different toast?'' Edward chuckled.

''Sure. Try and beat mine.'' Emmett said, smugly.

''I want to wish us all luck for the future. May Rosalie and Emmett have a happy marriage. May Renesmee and Seth stay together forever. May Angela and Ben love each other for eternity. May Carlisle and Esme, even though sadly not here, continue to have an adventures life and stay safe. May Kristen and Rob _enjoy_ their honeymoon.'' Everyone laughed at that. ''And may my beloved, beautiful and amazing wife and my future child, who I already love and adore, have all the happiness in the world.'' Edward said, in a soft and sincere voice, lifting his glass.

''Hear, hear!'' Emmett shouted. We all laughed, and everyone clicked their glasses together.

''Cheers.'' I said, as I clicked my cup with Edward's glass.

''Cheers, love.'' He whispered, putting a hand on my growing stomach, as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

**There will be a sequel! And in the sequel, you'll find out who the female mummy was. There will be both old and new characters in it, as well, and more Mi-Rae and Anthony.**

**Review!**


End file.
